Growth in magic
by HMemma546
Summary: With Arthur being such a prat, a gypsy seer feels that Merlin destiny might not come true especially since Merlin feels he can't tell him of his magic. So she decides that the best way to tell Arthur is to show him...Merlin's past. Discontinued see latest chapter
1. A rude awakening

Growth of the magic

Summary: with Arthur being such a prat, a gypsy seer feels that Merlin destiny might not come true especially since Merlin feels he can't tell him of his magic. So she decides that the best way to tell Arthur is to show him....Merlin's past.

1. A rude awakening

The wind howled and threw trees spiralling through the air, but still she didn't move. The thunder cackled and the lighting flash, but still she didn't move an inch. The rain collided with the ground, sounding like crashing cannonballs, but she carried on sitting there. If anyone came by they would have thought she was a painted statue somehow created to look like a young women but every so often she would blink.

_Merlin_

She moved to that, turning to a small stone cauldron that lay in the middle of the ruin yard. Somehow the rain didn't touch it while she and the rest of the ground got soak, it stayed dry expected from some almost frozen water inside.

She looked inside and saw a young raven hair boy being shouted at by a golden hair boy. Merlin and Prince Arthur. Quite a destiny awaits them. But by the looks of things it didn't look like it was going to happen.

_Merlin

* * *

_

"Merlin, you bumpkin, that's the fifth time you've been late this week!"

"Sorry, sire, I-I had to help Gaius with the remaining wounded people from the dragons attacks."

"That's what you said yesterday!"

"Did I? Well, there still some about..."

"And I went to Gaius' yesterday to find that everyone had already gotten better."

"Oh, w-well it must have been someone sick from something else."

"You're my servant, Merlin; you can't skive off and turn up to work whenever!"

"I-I haven't been skiving, Arthur."

"Then where have you been??!!"

Merlin sighed. He actually had just gone to a stump in the forest of the outskirts of town, to think about everything. He had been thinking about _them_ and how it was his entire fault.

But of course he couldn't tell Arthur that.

"L-like I've said, with Gaius."

Arthur moaned at his servant, "Look, if you still want this job, get to work! I want my armour polished, clothes mended, stables clean, horses groomed, chambers spick and span...."

Arthur carried on with his huge list, while Merlin tried to remember them all. He had hoped that after the dragon incident, Arthur wouldn't be as bad. But telling him that he had slain the dragon had just made him as big-headed as ever.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work, before I sack you!"

Merlin bobbed his head as his little bow and hurried to work. Arthur stretched, frowning at his servant's retreating figure. Honestly, he was lucky. If that had been some other master, Merlin would be long sacked. With a tired groan, Arthur went to the fighting grounds to train.

* * *

When he came back to his chambers that night he found it a mess. The bed clothes were flung everywhere and Merlin was searching for something underneath the bed.

"Merlin!"

Merlin bumped his bed and scampered back out. Arthur was too angry to notice his face before it change into a mask.

"Sorry, sire I was looking for something." Merlin mumbled as he turned to tidy up the bed.

"Merlin, I didn't ask you to look for something! I asked you to tidy my room."

"And I am. Well was. Anyway, I can't find it so I just tidy up again, sire."

Merlin hurried to make the bed, keeping his back facing Arthur. If Arthur wasn't such a prat, he might of notice that this wasn't at all Merlin's behaviour.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't sack you on the spot!" Arthur shouted.

That did it. Merlin felt himself snapping as he turned to face Arthur, rage boiling in his usual calm eyes.

"Oh go on then! Sack me, do I care??!! You are the stupidest arrogant prat in the world!"

Arthur flinched at Merlin anger, but didn't back down. "That's no way to talk to your master let alone a prince. Get out of my sight!"

"With pleasure." Merlin snarled and stomped out of the room. Arthur stared after him and then turned over a table in his rage. How dare he??!! He was lucky; someone else would have beaten the boy. Did he not understand that??!!

Arthur flung himself on his bed, a tiny bit thankful that Merlin had made it before he snapped. Arthur growled, trying to calm his rage.

If he wasn't as angry and tired as he was, he might have realise there was something up with Merlin.

* * *

_Arthur._

Arthur groaned as he found himself floating back to consciousness. He had fallen asleep and now someone was waking him up by calling his name.

"Arthur."

"Merlin, I told you to get out of my sight." Arthur groaned groggily as tried to open his eyes. It was then he realised the voice was a woman.

"As much as you call you're manservant a girl, I doubt he actually looks and sounds like one."

Arthur jumped up and found at the foot of his bed a young woman with long brown hair watching him. He pulled out his sword.

"Steady, boy, I'm not here to hurt you. And I thought you're not meant to pull a sword out on a lady."

Arthur looked at her and her clothes. She wore a flimsy purple dress and a bandana over her head that is only worn by the second most hated person by Uther apart from sorcerers.

"You're not a lady, gypsy! Get out of my room!"

"Oooh, touchy! And I not just a gypsy. I'm a gypsy seer, one that actually sees, unlike the impersonators. Anyway I have been seeing you and I am worried. You're destiny with Emyrs is crumbling."

"Who on earth is Emyrs??!!"

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet, has he? No wonder. If you really want to be king you really need to back down your prat side."

Arthur sat up higher in anger. Being called a prat by your manservant was one thing. Being called it by a magical gypsy was too much. However the gypsy ignored his outraged protests.

"Hrmm, it makes it more difficult. I shouldn't be the one telling you but if I don't its bad news on my people. Hrmm." She sighed and glanced at Arthur. Then she smirked. "However, I can show you."

"Show me what?"

"You will soon see, prince. Now get some sleep." And with that she was gone.

Arthur stared at were she stood. What was she talking about? Who was Emyrs?

Sighing, he laid back down on his bed. By morning he would forget all this, he hoped.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself not in his chambers but in a field. He jumped up and looked around. Where the devil was he? Carefully, he walked to the fence on the other side. He jumped over it and followed the road, hoping he would find Camelot soon.

He soon came across a small village that he easy recognised. Ealdor.

Arthur scratched his head as he walked into the village. Why was he here? And why wasn't he just turning around and heading back to Camelot?

Maybe he should see Hunith, Merlin's mother. Ask her if anything, was up with Merlin these days, as he remembered Merlin's rage. Being his mother, she should know what was going on in his head. Then again, nobody knew what Merlin head was filled up with.

"Excuse me?" he asked a by passer as he realised he had forgotten where Hunith lived. But the by passer walked on, completely ignoring him. _How rude_.

Suddenly a small girl, racing a boy ran through him. Yes, through him. She carried on running hardly noticing she had run through a prince. No, she didn't notice him at all. He was just a piece of invisible air to her.

Arthur stared after her in shocked. Did that gypsy woman creased his existent? Arthur looked around helplessly and his eyes fell on a couple. The woman was crying and the man looked like he was going away for a long time. He gently tucked a lock of curly hair behind the woman ear.

Arthur stared at her. She was younger and the motherly face she has, hadn't came yet. But her curls were easily recognisable.

There in front of him stood a younger Hunith.

* * *

**_how was that? please review, oh please! that green button's is not going to jump out on you. _**


	2. A goodbye and a newborn

Growth of the magic

**_Hey i updated sooner than i thought. if you notice the title in the story says Growth of the magic and the titles is Growth in magic. but i'm too lazy to change it LOL. enjoy._**

2. A goodbye and a newborn

"Do you have to go?" Hunith asked the man, tears streaking down her face.

Arthur couldn't take his eyes of her. How could it be possible? Hunith is a mother to a late teenage boy and yet now she was in her late teens herself. Unless...unless he was in the past.

"I'm sorry, Hunith. But they will come here to search for me and you'll be killed to." The man whispered kissing her forehead.

"But-" Hunith begun in a tone that Arthur was reminded of Merlin. So that's where he got his innocent yet courageous side from.

"I love you Hunith. Never forget that." The man kissed her lips now. She kissed back, longingly.

"Love you too, Balinor."

Arthur nearly fell in shock. _Balinor_? _The_ Balinor, who was the dragon lord, who was going to save Camelot from the dragon but got lost in combat? No, it must be another Balinor. Hunith wouldn't have anything to do with a dragon lord.

Balinor smiled, tears running down his cheeks too. He kissed her forehead again and sadly departed. Hunith watched him go, ignoring the people that came out of their houses to go to work as usual and raised their eyebrows. Once Balinor was out of his sight she reluctantly went back into her house.

Arthur quietly followed; even through she of course wouldn't even acknowledge him.

* * *

As he walked through, however everything in the room changed. Through the door he had seen Hunith slumped on the bench chair by the table that stood in the middle of the room. Now it had been moved to the side and Hunith no longer sat at it. Instead she was lighting the small fireplace.

"Morning, Hunith." A woman cried merrily as she entered the room and walked through Arthur. Hunith turn and smiled at her.

"Hi, Ganya."

Arthur found himself staring at Hunith again. She was older now just by a year or so but her face was already worn. She had a rounded bump.

"So it's true! Wow, I laugh if the birth is on the same day. Two babies born on the same day in the same village, what are the chances?" Ganya gabbled patting her own bump.

Arthur froze. If Hunith was pregnant, she was pregnant with Merlin. And that meant that Balinor...no he couldn't be. Hunith must have made love with someone else and they had too left. That had to be it.

"What are you going to call yours?" asked Ganya grinning excitedly as she patted Hunith's stomach now. "Tobias wants to call ours a Will's name. Wilma for a girl and William for a boy. I'm not sure on Wilma so I hope it's a boy as I like William."

"I think Marcheline for a girl. But I have no idea for a boy."

"Oh come on, boy names are easy!"

"Not for me. Every name I think of doesn't fit. I keep thinking no, no, even if I like the name. I don't even want to name him after his father..." Hunith's voice trailed at the word 'father' but she smiled at Ganya to show she was fine.

"Maybe the name will come when it's born. If not you can always disguise it as a girl."

"But don't you think it's be noticeable?"

"Maybe, maybe not. He might look like a girl and it'll be only when he's older that it will be noticeable."

The woman crack up laughing and Arthur found himself grinning too. No wonder he always claimed Merlin was actually a girl.

Hunith and Ganya exited into the other room and Arthur followed.

* * *

It changed again. Arthur guessed that he was going to have to go through different time periods each time he went through a room. He hoped that getting back to the present day would come quicker then.

Now, Hunith was lying on the bed, screaming. A midwife stood beside her.

"Push!" she cried and Hunith screamed even more. Arthur looked away, not wishing to see it. Soon the cries where not only Hunith cries but baby cries too.

"A little boy." The midwife said smiling. Arthur turned and saw the baby in full view before it was pass to Hunith. He had short black hair that flopped into that easy regoinsable mop and blue eyes that was so filled of innocence that Arthur couldn't help but smile as well. "What are you going to call him?"

Arthur half expected the girl name to come out or the midwife to suggest his name.

"Merlin." Hunith said automatically as if someone had just told her to say it. She even looked surprised at herself.

"Well, say hello to Merlin then." The midwife said. Merlin was place into Hunith's arms. He immediately snuggled into her, making it obvious he knew his mummy. Hunith face broke out into a smile of joy.

"Hello, my little Merlin." She whispered.

And with the look in his eyes, Arthur sworn Merlin was saying hello back.

* * *

**_Awwww, little Merlin! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, i couldn't think of a better chapter title. Anyway Review and keep waiting for more!_**


	3. The beginning

Growth of the magic

3. The beginning

"Merlin!" Hunith rushed to over, giving him a light slap, "you do not put your hand in the fire!"

The toddler just laughed at her and even through she tried to keep a straight face, a smile played on her lips. She quickly distracted him as his eyes kept trailing to the fire place.

Arthur scoffed at little Merlin. Having been forward in time since Merlin birth, he had already seen the boy's misfortunate's. Like when Hunith had tried to keep him away from the cupboard, where she now store sharp things, seeing as he had somehow learn to get into it, Merlin hadn't wasted five minutes and almost got cut. Or when Hunith had told him to stay close, when he first entered the outside, meaning that soon everyone was trying to track him down. For some reason, Merlin just fascinated by trouble and dangerous object e.g. now the flames of the fireplace.

Shaking his head, Arthur sighed at the boy. No wonder Merlin was accident prone; he had been practising it when he was little so it came naturally.

Suddenly remembering the gypsy, Arthur frowned. Who was Emyrs and why was she showing him Merlin's past. Perhaps, Emyrs came into Merlin's life at some point and being Merlin's friend Arthur had somehow ended up sharing his destiny or whatever with this stranger. But why show how Merlin grew instead of just taking him to that point in time?

Hunith got up, realising she had left the chickens out. She picked up Merlin and placed him far away from the fire, so she would have time to sort it out and be back in time to stop him burning his hand.

"Stay." She said to him, hoping that this time he would obey. Then she hurried out of the door.

Arthur watched the boy, suspecting the boy to immediately get up. But Merlin must be bored of being away pulled away from his interest as he just sat there, staring at the flickering flames. Arthur wondered if he would crack as Merlin was fidgeting as he watched them.

Then his eyes flashed gold.

One of the flames flew right out of its nest towards Merlin. What happen next made Arthur draw his sword even through it couldn't really do anything.

Instead of landed on Merlin or landed on the floor as Merlin was on the other side, it slowed down until it came to Merlin's hand. Merlin had it outstretch and the flame hovered above it, not falling and burning him. _Sorcery_.

Arthur whirled around, expecting to come face to face with a sorcerer, maybe even Emyrs. But his eyes only found Hunith, who was staring at Merlin with utter amazement.

"H-how did you do that?" She sputtered to Merlin. Arthur stared her. _Merlin didn't do that d-did he? He can't be magic._

All they got in reply was Merlin's eyes flashing gold, the flame returning to the fire, and Merlin giggles.

* * *

Arthur almost whacked his head as he learned on the wall. Something that Merlin would have done but Arthur wasn't in the mood at being reminded of Merlin's stupidity. He still couldn't believe it.

Right, now it was evening, and Hunith and Merlin had already left the room. He hadn't followed, knowing that if he did he would enter another time. He needed a break and to get a hold of himself.

Merlin was magic. He had just seen it with his eyes. But Arthur was in denial. He just couldn't see his friend being a sorcerer. An idiot, yes. A girl, yes. A disrespectful person, yes. Maybe even a lunatic. But not a sorcerer.

But it would explain everything. How Merlin was always there if something unusual happen. Why he had a shifty look about him. How Merlin appeared immediately when there was something bad about to happen. Yep, it did explain a lot. But _Merlin_?

Arthur groaned. As soon as he was back in the present he would confront him that was _if _he got back to the present. What was happening in the present anyway? Was he still asleep and the moon still out? Was it daylight and no one could get him up? Was he just carrying on as normal, barely aware that he was also in the past? Or had the present just frozen?

* * *

Arthur opened his eyes to find that it was morning. He hadn't realised that he had fallen asleep. Or that time had gone forward again.

"Merlin, breakfast is ready!" Hunith called as she put two bowls of porridge on the table.

"Coming!" A boy about six called.

Merlin entered, yawning. He was becoming lanky now, just a little taller than the average six year old. His black hair had taken it shape that Arthur was use to and his face had become bonier. But his eyes still had the innocence in them that even the present Merlin had lost.

"You're going to hang around Will?" Hunith asked soon as she noticed Merlin wasn't sitting down to eat.

"Yep! He kinda lonely now his dad's gone."

"Just remember, don't-"

"-Don't relieve my magic, I know I know." Merlin cheekily interrupted.

"And don't talk back." Hunith said laughing.

"Oh, mum, you know talking back is what I do best." Merlin grinned as he finished his breakfast. Arthur couldn't help but grin himself.

A shout interrupted and Merlin slammed down his bowl. "Gotta go, Will's calling!"

"Take care." Even through a lot of mothers say this to their kids, Hunith especially meant it. Merlin pouted.

"I'm sure that I won't at least end up face down in a ditch, mum." Merlin moaned

"I don't no, that's what happen last time." Hunith grinned. "Go on, now."

Merlin ran outside, to greet another six year old boy, who was leaning on the fence. Arthur followed but paused at the door so time wouldn't change again. He wanted to see this.

"About time. I was thinking about going by myself."

"You still wanna climb that waterfall? I still think it's too dangerous."

"Merlin, I know you're scare but I'm not backing out of this dare. You know the Wood's kids won't let us live it down if we play chicken."

"I'm not scared! But I still think-"

"The Wood's kids climb it."

"They're older. And madder."

"Come on!"

Will hurried of and Merlin reluctantly followed. Even from a distance, Arthur could see the look in his eyes. Fear and protection. The same look he had when Arthur was about to do something reckless.

Maybe that was why Arthur let go on the fact Merlin was a sorcerer and focus on the fact the boys could be heading into trouble. Even through he couldn't do anything, he followed them.

* * *

**_How was that? Keep reviewing peeps. I couldn't think of a sirname for the kids who dare Will and Merlin to climb a waterfall so i chose Wood. See ya in the next chapter!_**


	4. What are friends for?

Growth of the magic

4. What are friends for?

Arthur expected the time to change as soon as he stepped outside but it didn't. He was glad; he was worried about what would happen at this waterfall. _Climbing a waterfall? Had they both gone bonkers?_

"Finally, we thought you_ losers_ wouldn't come."

Arthur looked up. He was so worried he hadn't noticed that they had arrived. The owner of the sneering voice was a boy of eight. He stood in a middle of two boys who were older, but more like bodyguards. They all had brown floppy hair that suggested that they were brothers. Surrounding the waterfall stood lots of kids, all nervously watching them.

"_Great_, every single kid in Ealdor has shown up!" Will groan quietly, to Merlin.

"No, there are some kids from the other villages too." Merlin whispered and Will smack his forehead. _That's all they need_.

"Well, aren't you gonna start? Or have you come to tell us you've gone chicken?"

"Shut up, _Woody_! First you show us the route." Will snapped making the middle boy frown and the bodyguards punch their fists.

"Watch you're mouth! That's why you're father left, probably." Woody hissed and Will flinch and growled. Merlin quickly stepped nearer so he could prevent a fight breaking out.

"Jack, do us the honours."

The oldest boy, who stood on Woody's right walked away and headed towards the waterfall. He grabbed some stones that stuck out and quickly climb the water rushing on top of him. He slipped once but made it to the top.

"Right, who's first? _Lanky_ or _Fatherless_?"

Will snarl viciously at Woody. Merlin quickly stopped him pouncing, knowing they would both be toast if he did.

"I'll go." Will spat, glaring at Woody. He nodded vaguely at Merlin's worried look, so he knew he would be okay and walked over to the waterfall.

It wasn't a big waterfall, mind. About the size of a fully grown adult and slim as one too. But to a six year old it was humungous and the water below was dangerous too. If they slipped, they would fall onto the rocks that Will had stepped upon to get to the middle. If they somehow missed the rocks, the current wouldn't hold up until it would be too late.

Arthur was wondering why on earth would they put themselves into this danger, but he somehow understood. These Wood brothers were bullies, terrorising the villages and this was some sort of test. If Merlin and Will won the dare, the Woods would have to leave them all alone and if they lost...well Arthur couldn't help but think that they would probably pay with their lives. That was why every kid had shown, to see if they would be freed or not. Even through being a prince, he had never been in something like this before, Arthur had seen it happen before.

Will glazed up at the towering waterfall, feeling his heart stick in his throat. He felt Merlin's fearful stare blazing into his back amongst other stares. Calming his breathing, he reached for a rock and started climbing.

The water rushed on top of him, beating him down, and he curse the Woods under his breath. It felt like gallons of rocks were being thrown at him, just made out of water. He gasped and tried to stop for breaths but if he did that he would slip and have to regain his footing. Will was a strong boy of six but the water was viciously beating him. He slipped.

Merlin eyes quickly flash gold and a rock slowly stuck out underneath Will's foot so slowly that if Arthur hadn't been watching Merlin, he wouldn't have noticed.

Will sighed with relief as he somehow regained his footing and made it to the top.

The kids cheered and whooped looking at Will like he was a courageous hero. The Woods glared at Will but a smirk played on their lips as they turned to Merlin.

"Alright, _lunatic_, it's you're turn."

They were the names that Arthur had called his servant from time to time but coming out of the boy's mouth made Arthur growl. Merlin bit his lip and took his place at the waterfall.

Will watched from above, biting his lip too. If he had almost failed, he couldn't help but fear the outcome of his weaker friend. Merlin gave him his enduring smile to show he would be fine.

If Arthur had always complained about Merlin being so weak, he could take it back now. Merlin scampered up the waterfall, obviously enjoying the water smashing down upon him. _Typical _Merlin, he welcomed danger with open arms. How _could_ Arthur forget?

Merlin carried on climbing, but a slight fear travel through Arthur's veins. Merlin wasn't going through this easily. Even through he gave people a positive vibe so no one would fear, Arthur wasn't a trained fighter for nothing. He could see Merlin body protest against the weight. Will could see too as his face fell by the minute.

Suddenly Merlin slipped and of course he didn't have anyone making footing rocks for him. His feet fell from the rocks and his hands were the now his only life lines. He heard everyone gasp and felt the fear. He tried to get his feet back onto the rocks but Arthur was right, he didn't have the strength.

"Merlin, grab my hand!"

Merlin looked up and saw that Will had flung himself halfway across the edge to reach out for Merlin. Merlin grabbed on, fearing that he didn't that Will would lean forward and fall too. Will hoisted him up and they both landed on dry land gasping for breath.

Everyone was silent as they watch them. Then someone gave a low wolf whistle and a round of applause rouse. They were about to climb the hill towards their heroes when a cold voice stopped them.

Woody and his bodyguards had already walked to the top and were staring menacingly at the two. "You cheated!" Woody cried.

"Nuh-uh! You didn't say anything about helping each other out, did ya?" Will smirked. "Run along and stop bothering our villages."

Everyone murmured in agreement but stopped when the Woods turn their eyes on them.

"You haven't heard the last of us." Woody snarled and they all recently left.

When the celebrating was over and the two were returning home, Merlin turned to his friend, "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" Will laughed and lightly elbowed him. Merlin elbowed back and entered his house.

Arthur smiled as he watch Will figure fade into the falling night. It was nice to see that Merlin had a good friend here. It almost made Arthur not want to have a go at Merlin for being magical. But, of course are prince will always be a prat.

* * *

Arthur blinked and the darkness turned into morning brightness, almost making him blind. _Thanks for the warning_, he glared at the sun.

Merlin exit his house and Arthur knew time had gone forward again. Merlin was now a tall eight or nine year old, it was hard to tell by the size. What made Arthur really worried was the sadness in them and he immediately followed.

They walked along the road until they reach a small house. A woman was sobbing inside, who, Arthur could not tell. Merlin paused but seeming to sense something, turned away and walked on. Perhaps he heard the woman crying just then or Merlin wasn't there for her.

Soon, they reached a bridge separating Ealdor from another set of woods. Merlin quietly slipped under, as if making sure no one saw him. Or perhaps not to disturb the crying boy.

Will sat there, hugging his knees and sobbing. He shifted a little when he felt Merlin's presence but knowing it was only his friend, he carried on crying. Merlin let him cry, just sat there watching the water. Arthur felt himself getting annoyed, he loath crying. It was lucky no one knew he was even there as Arthur couldn't help but let some curses out as the crying went on.

When Will's sobbing turned to sniffles, Merlin quietly handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Will sniffed. Merlin didn't reply just waited until Will didn't seem he would be crying any harder. "How did you know?"

"Mum told me this morning. She heard it from Samantha. And I knew you always come here when you're sad."

"So everyone in the village talking about it? _Great._ Now everyone's gonna be pitiful."

"Only mum and Samantha know and Samantha is Ganya's best friend. How is she?" Merlin asked, speaking with tender.

"Mum was on the floor, sobbing last time I check. I didn't want her break down even more so I came out here."

Merlin nodded, quietly looking at Will. Will sighed, guessing Merlin question.

"Don't start. I'll be fine." Will said in a voice which was half way between grief and anger. Merlin threw him an unconvinced look.

"They didn't even find his body. Stupid royals, just because he's ain't a knight doesn't mean he shouldn't have the decency of being found!"

Will punch out, meaning to hit the underside of the bridge. But Merlin caught the punch, to stopped Will hurting his self.

"Ouch!" Merlin gasped but he was relieved, Will would have broken his hand if he had punched the wall with this powerful punch.

"You okay?" Will ask, worriedly. Merlin grinned.

"I suffered worst."

Will frowned at his friend and took his hand to see the damaged. Merlin winced.

"Honestly, I don't know if you stopped my punch because you were worried or you wanted to nearly break your hand." Will groaned and Merlin shot him another of his goofy grins.

"Both, probably."

Will rolled his eyes but his worried look never left his face. "Sorry."

"At least it's not broken."

"Yeah, but-"

"-If I do that again, I will probably get it broken. But I probably break it over some sort of accident."

They both grinned that time. Merlin was fine with the distraction but he knew Will wasn't the person who could hold pain, even through he was embarrassed of showing it.

"Look, Will, I don't know my dad or never been in this sort of situation. But you're dad's still there, you know."

"I doubt it. He probably is enjoying himself up in the clouds."

"Whilst watching you."

Will eyes glistened with tears and Merlin embraced him.

"What do with have here?" A voice sneered and the boys broke apart. They knew that voice.

"Thought we told you to clear of, Woody?" Merlin said.

Woody was now taller, and looked even nastier. However he now had only one bodyguard beside him and it was now a freckle boy, the same age as he.

"Don't call me that, freak. Anyway, we told you that you haven't seen the last of us."

"Well now we have. So clear off!"

"Why? Nothing interesting in our village. And Jack and Jeff are too busy working. Meet Daniel." Woody said gesturing over to Freckles. He was quite small and weedy for a eleven year old but strong enough to knock Merlin's teeth out.

"Bit of a rubbish bodyguard, ain't he?" Merlin said. Compared to Woody, he was.

"Shut your mouth, weasel!" Woody snarled before turning to sneer at Will. "So we heard that's you father died."

Will shook uncontrollably with rage. Woody smirked, "I bet it's all a ruse. He didn't want to come back to an ugly kid like you."

Anger seizing him, Will stood up and threw a punch at Woody. Woody dodged, nickering, "Call that a punch? This is a punch."

Merlin quickly pushed Will out of harm's way, causing the punch to hit him. It smacked into his stomach, almost sending him flying. Yet Merlin stayed standing. His eyes flashed gold, just as Woody and Freckles lunged.

Woody didn't see the gold eyes nor did he believe that magic was being used. From the pain in his stomach, he thought someone had cannonball him. He looked up, shock, at the owner of this powerful punch. _The lanky boy_.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend, physically or verbally! Clear off!" Merlin shouted at them. The boys, fear crossing their faces, did just that.

Merlin smirked at them. He turned to see if Will was okay and found Will face filled with the same fear.

"You-you did magic! You're a sorcerer!" Will jumped up and backed away from him. Merlin tried to follow his backing steps, but the pain from Woody's punch shot through him.

"I'm sorry, Will." Merlin said as he clutched his stomach. Seeing that his friend did get hurt, Will forgot about the magic and rushed to his friend side.

"You better sit down."

Merlin was willing to do so; even through he was worried about Will's reaction.

"How come you never told me?"

Merlin shot his friend a surprised look, he wasn't expecting that!

"I-mum told me not to tell anyone. And I didn't want anyone to think I was a freak."

"You've haven't use it on me?"

"No! Only when I was helping you. Like that stone at the waterfall, when you slipped."

Will was quiet for a minute. Merlin shot him a pleading look, willing him to forgive him.

"If you stopped looking at me with that puppy-dog look, I'll forgive you. And if you promise not to turn me into a toad."

"A rabbit then?" Merlin smirked; thrilled that Will had forgiven him.

"Nope, nothing! Okay?"

"Fine." Merlin pretended to groan. They stood up but Merlin fell back down again, the pain still stabbing him.

"Merlin, was there any reason why you let yourself be put into harm's way, again?" Will groaned but concerned lit his features. Merlin smiled.

"Because I like pain. And, oh yeah, couldn't let you be hurt after the fact you save me from falling to the rocks." Merlin laughed even through it hurt. "What are friends for?"

Arthur smiled at them. Maybe he would except Merlin's magic. As they were friends who had save each other backs like these two boys save theirs. _What are friends for_? To look out for each other.

* * *

**_How's was that? Keep reviewing, peeps!_**


	5. Growing stronger

Growth of the magic

5. Growing stronger

When Ealdor changed again, Arthur knew something was up. It was quiet, hardly anyone in sight. Those who were hurried to their destination, seeming afraid. Only two boys stayed in the same place, watching the frightened villagers.

"Even the adults are scared now." Will said, rolling his eyes, but concerned himself. Merlin stayed silent.

They were at least ten years old now, already looking as through they been working in the fields. Arthur didn't really understand how peasants started work from when they were so early. The work he had only done when he was ten was school and he always skived to sword practise.

"You think this ghost is real?" Will asked as he noticed his friend's lack of response.

_Ghost?_ Was that why everyone was so terrified? Arthur almost laughed at them but the face Merlin wore stopped him.

"I don't no. I mean usually no one is this superstitious. Even Mum's worried; through she hasn't stopped me from going out."

"I suppose so. Maybe someone's messing about."

"Maybe. But the only person who would go this far is Woody."

"But you scared him away with your magic. So it's something serious then?" Will couldn't help but let the fear rise in his voice.

Merlin paused; fear also flashing across his face, "Looks like it."

* * *

Arthur waited out side the house, glancing left and right. The boys had decided to investigate and that just brought terror into Arthur's veins. What if this _was_ something serious? Even through Arthur didn't believe in ghosts, this could be someone that would kill Merlin and Will with no thought about it what so ever.

Soon Merlin appeared, climbing out of his window. Arthur guess Merlin hadn't told Hunith of his plans. Even through this was logical- why would a mum let their kid out at night with something terrorizing the village out there- Arthur still felt himself frowning.

Will soon arrived, sneaking past the buildings. They walked away from the houses so no one would notice them through their windows. Merlin eyes flashed gold- even in the dark, Arthur could see them- and a small fire appeared in his hand. Will didn't seem to mind that much, but the magic still made Arthur reach for his hilt.

"The ghost's meant to come at 10 o'clock, r-right?" Will whispered his voice shaking.

"Yeah." Merlin whispered back and Will was reviled that he wasn't the only person scare.

They sat on a log and waited. The wind howled through the silent Ealdor. No one, expect them, dared to step outside. Arthur shivered.

Then the howling change. It was no longer the wind howls, it echoed and the voice of it was defiantly something other than the wind. The boys stood up, shaking like mad. Even Arthur shook a little bit.

But no one came round the corner.

Will, feeling his courage draw back to him, decided to investigate. Even through Merlin hissed at him, Will had the feeling this was just one big prank. He tiptoed and peeked around the corner.

And a ghost appeared just behind him.

"Will, look out!" Merlin shouted as he saw the ghost reach out to grab Will. Ghost's touches usual meant curses and Merlin didn't want that faith to fall on his friend. Knowing Will didn't have a chance of running; Merlin used his magic to fly him to safety.

The ghost twitched and slowly turned to Merlin.

Its face was almost a skeleton, the only flesh drooping down it so Merlin could see the redness of the other side. It body was draped in a cloak, blood covering the whiteness. Its eyes were filled with death, nothing but death. Ice slipped down Merlin's throat as it raised its bony finger and pointed at him.

_Sorcerer._

Will, still floating in the air, heard a blood chilling hissed echo below him. He realised that Merlin was in trouble and he couldn't get down. Just his _luck_, that Merlin had forgotten about him.

The ghost took a step towards Merlin.

Arthur watched horrified, his legs were jelly. Normally Arthur was the type that didn't show his fear, even if no one could see him. But the ghost had either put a spell on him or the ghost was enough to haunt the bravest of men dreams._ And it was after Merlin._

The ghost took other stepped forward, a cold smile playing on its lips. Merlin couldn't move, he was petrified.

The ghost's voice echoed again.

_Kill. _

Will tried to move, tried to do _anything_, but Merlin had made him stuck there. Merlin was about to be slain by this beast and all Will could do was watched.

The ghost reached out to touch Merlin.

And was thrown back by such a force even Arthur could feel it.

The force was Merlin. His eyes were gold, but Arthur couldn't believe it. Even if Merlin was a sorcerer, he couldn't be able to stop a ghost. They were unstoppable.

A howled filled the air again, but this time out of pain. The ghost writhed on the ground as Merlin's eyes stayed gold;

_Emyrs, Emyrs, please forgive me._

Even through his eyes didn't flicker; Merlin face gave away the confusion. _Who was Emyrs?_

While Merlin stayed in the dark, the truth dawned on Arthur probably.

Merlin was powerful. Emyrs was another name for him, a name that could be loved or feared by all, depending on the path Merlin took.

Was Merlin really a good guy?

The ghost howled and then suddenly exploded. Merlin and Arthur got covered in ghost slime. Will was too high to get covered.

Merlin wiped the goo off, shuddering. Arthur did the same, but with shaking fingers, as his realisation still haunted him.

"Will?" Merlin asked looking around and Arthur was relived to see the innocent blue eyes had come back.

"U-up here."

Merlin looked up and saw his friend hovering, "Sorry, Will." He murmured and his eyes flash again. Will slowly floated back to the ground.

"H-how did you do that?" Will asked his voice now shaking like mad. He also noticed the way the ghost feared Merlin.

"I-I don't know. I just tried to stop him killing me...and that happen." Merlin nibbled his lip. He didn't really understand anything that just happened. His magic had helped him, but why destroyed the ghost? How? And why did the ghost call him Emyrs?

Arthur absent-mindedly followed the boys back to Merlin's home. He stood outside, barely aware that he was scuffing his boots or the fact that every now and again he shivered.

That...that was too much even for someone like Arthur.

* * *

**_How was that? I wanted some sort of thing to scare everyone in Ealdor as lots of creatures do to Camelot and ghost just popped in my head. Hope i made him as scary as possible. Plz review people and i'll write more._**


	6. Rejection

Growth of the magic

6. Rejection.

Merlin sat at the table sighing. He was 14 now and was working overtime in the fields. He had been too busy to see Will and Will was busy to see him since the ghost incident. Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Will didn't trust him anymore.

Arthur sat at the table watching him. He was still wary about Merlin but knew no harm could come to him as long as he was in the past. Arthur couldn't help but the edge of fear rise in him about going back to the present. What if Merlin's snap meant he had enough of being good? Arthur, for once, wished he wasn't such a prat but as they say; old habits die hard.

The fire dulled into nothingness and Merlin eyes turn gold again to relight it just as Hunith entered.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Merlin groaned. His mother didn't really mind him using magic just so long as he didn't get caught but she still reacted defensively. She didn't mind sorcerers but having your son as one and with all those evil deeds sorcerers now got up too...Hunith tried to cover up this by telling Merlin not to use magic in case he got caught.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she instantly noticed the sad vibes that mothers always sense. She sat down next to him, forcing Arthur to move as she had sat on him.

"I'm worried about Will. Ever since the ghost..."

"Wait, the ghost? You went out to investigate it." It wasn't a question or an accusation, through she felt worry rise.

"We thought it was someone causing everyone to be scared not a proper phantom. Well, I somehow defeated it with magic and well Will...I think he's become scared of me."

Hunith felt the rise of question; when had Will known about Merlin's magic, how he defeated a ghost, why Will would be scared...but she knew now was not the time.

"He wouldn't be scared of you." She said. Indeed Merlin didn't look at all of capable to bring fear to people. He was too kind, soft hearted and calm.

Merlin sighed, "If the ghost was scared of me, Will would be scared. Why would a ghost want to kill me?"

Hunith gasped. To find that your son had encountered a ghost was one thing. To find out it wanted to kill your son was another.

"How about you go and visit him? You don't need to do any more chores." She smiled. Actually he really needed to tidy his pig sty of a bedroom but that could wait.

Merlin grinned and hurried outside. Arthur followed. He no more needed to think about whether or not to follow this warlock, it was now an instant reaction.

But before he left, Arthur noticed Hunith face. It was sighing. Her thoughts had turn to magic and she was beginning to think she might not be able to handle it soon.

* * *

Merlin hurried along, relieved of be able to come out without errands running in his mind. He needed to see Will. It had been so long. Maybe Will would have forgotten his fear by now, but the worry still nibbled at Merlin's mind. He turned the corner and came to a stop.

Because a huge fight was happening. A big fat boy was winning beating the smaller boy, who still gave up a fight. And that smaller boy was Will.

Merlin didn't think quickly enough. His magic had already been flung at the fat boy when he thought about the crowds of watching people.

The boy fell into a muck pile, being spattered with mud and other brown substances. A sight that would have been laughable if everyone wasn't staring at Merlin.

Will got up, throwing a thankful look at his saviour. When he realised it was Merlin it faltered, however. The words sorcerer was whispered as an evil word and his friend was one. Will knew he could trust Merlin but the ghost still haunted him and Will couldn't help but fear him.

"Sorcerer!"

A boy shouted breaking the silent. If this was another town the adults would have immediately hunted down Merlin but Ealdor wasn't the one for hassle. Instead they left it to the kids.

An hour that Merlin would always hate and now made Arthur cringed. But the worst part was that Will didn't do anything to help him.

* * *

Hunith flew to Merlin as he came through the door, badly injured. She bathed his wounds while he told her what happen. Through she scowled at the fact Merlin didn't hide his magic she understood that Merlin couldn't control it. And that worried her.

* * *

Merlin sat in bed sighing, again, but this time in downcast rather than worry. Will was scared of him. And it didn't look like Merlin could step outside again without facing a world of torment.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped up and went to the window, "Will?"

Will stood there in the garden at midnight. Merlin wondered if he should open the window, Will might have joined the others against him, but he opened it all the same, "What do you want?"

"I've come to say sorry. Sorry for being scared at you and letting you get beaten up."

"Well the last one was my fault; I should have hidden before I use my magic."

"Still sorry for that though. Am I forgiven?"

"Of cause! I don't hold grudges, you know."

Even through Will stayed loyal, Merlin knew he didn't belong. That's why when he was 18 he agreed on going to Camelot to stay with Hunith's brother. Hunith knew he could help Merlin train his magic and maybe Merlin would be happier.

Ealdor isn't really the place to pick wars. But they gave people the cold shoulder when they weren't them, like Balinor.

Ealdor had made it clear that Merlin wasn't wanted. Ealdor had rejected him.

* * *

**_Sad huh? Well Merlin did mention in episode 9 series 2 that he couldn't always trust people. I am bringing it into the past we have watch series 1+2. Should i do every single episode or pick out a few. (the later plz. I haven't watch much of series 1) Please keep reviewing people and read some of my other stories and review them._**


	7. The Dragon’s call

Growth of the magic

7. The Dragon's call.

Arthur and Merlin walked to Camelot. Arthur felt happy, at last he was back where he belonged even if it was still in the past. Merlin face was glowing, even after his ordeal at Ealdor. He was setting of into adventure, into the world he never seen before. If Arthur could be seen and heard, he would have joked around with the boy but that wasn't going to happen.

Soon they reached the gates of Camelot. Arthur almost rushed in, the familiar smells greeting him.

And as they reach the palace, that joy was replaced.

A crowd was silently huddled around a platform. While Merlin looked confused, Arthur knew what was going on. An execution.

Even through Arthur had been brought up to endure this, now though, pain roused in him. What if that was Merlin being led to that block? How could his father watch all of this?

"Let this serve as a lesson for all of us." His father cold voice shouted from the balcony. Yes, cold. Arthur had always known his father as firm, harsh, over protective but never cold. But now his father's voice sent ice running down him.

"This man, Thomas James Collins, is found guilty of using enchantments and magic. And as pursued by the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed such practises are banned-"

"You're wrong!" Arthur shouted. He couldn't help it. "This isn't right!"

"-on penalty of death." Of course, no one heard the son of this king's rejections. The Arthur they could see was out practising sword fighting.

Merlin face was hiding emotion but Arthur could see it. Shocked horror. Merlin knew that magic was hated but he hadn't expected death.

As Uther nodded, Arthur noticed Morgana watching from her window. Her face was of despair and pity; she didn't want this to happen. Why couldn't she of stopped it? Uther listened to her!

Morgana turned away and Uther hand was brought down.

An echo of the axe's slice filled the air as people turned to look away in disgust. Arthur and Merlin however looked away in horror and despair.

"Thanks to all the people, magic has been driven out." Uther voice broke Arthur's thoughts and he turned to listen, "I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years of the great dragon's capture and the freedom from sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Arthur stared at his father as he turned to leave. How could he? Celebrate a man death that could have been a friend??!! Arthur had never thought against his father in this way but now he thought that his father was a cold hearted arrogant.

He wasn't the only one about this.

"There is only one evil and it's not magic!" wailed an old woman, sobbing as she glared at Uther, "It is you."

Arthur bit his lip as he watched her. His father should comfort her. But all he did was stared at her.

"For your hatred and ignorance. You killed my son!"

Arthur looked at his father. His face showed a sign of pity but that was it. Nothing else.

"I promised you." The woman voice changed, darkness echoing the woman, darkness of evil, "Before the celebrations are over, you shall share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son."

Arthur heart jolted but in more of anguish than fear. This woman might have turned to the dark side but it wasn't her fault. It was out of vengeance, she had just watched her son die. If he had been in her place, he would have done the exactly same thing through he was no mother.

"Seize her!" shouted the king.

The woman hissed some foreign words and then a blast of wind shield her. It lifted her up and vanished with her as the people move away from the tornado howls.

Merlin watched as everyone left, a froth of fear foaming in his mouth. He swallowed it back and walked to the doors, trying to forget what he had just seen, "Excuse me? Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?"

The guard pointed behind him and Merlin nodded his thanks as he went inside. Arthur hurried after him, his legs heavy from horror.

Merlin soon found the sign next to the door of Gaius chambers and entered, Arthur sighing as he made no attempt to knock. Merlin was not raise in a barn so he had no excuse.

Gaius was busy sorting out his books up on the balcony. Merlin coughed to get his attention.

Gaius turned but leaned to far back and crashed into the bars causing them to fall taking Gaius with them. Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

Time slowed down so only Arthur and he could move quickly. Merlin looked hurriedly around the room and spotted the bed. His eyes flashed gold again and the bed swiftly moved to where Gaius would land.

Gaius crashed onto the bed and Arthur cracked up laughing. _What an entrance, Merlin made!_

However Gaius wasn't as impressed, "How did...what did you just do?"

"Um..." Merlin glanced around for an explanation and Arthur stopped laughing. Gaius looked furious but he wasn't shouting for the guards, he wanted to know how Merlin just did that.

"I...er...I have no idea what happen."

"If anyone had sawn that!" Arthur looked at Gaius furious face in confusion. Merlin just used magic and Gaius was still not panicking, well in the way he should be. Did he not know?

"That had nothing to do with m-me." Merlin tried but failed to lie.

"I know what that was! I just wanted to know how you learn how to do it!"

_What??!! Gaius...he had just use magic and you're concern about where he learned it from??!!_

"Where did you study that?"

"I didn't studied magic or been taught..."

"Are you lying to me, boy?"

"What to you want me to say?" Merlin still wanted to know if he was safe or not.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible!" Gaius shouted. Yet Arthur and Merlin knew it was the truth.

"Who are you?" Gaius asked remembering he had no idea who was standing in front of him.

"Oh, er, there should be a letter here..." He fumbled in his bag and brought out the letter.

"I haven't got my reading glasses." Gaius sighed.

"I'm Merlin." The boy tried. Gaius face immediately lit up as he recognised the boy.

"Hunith's son!"

Merlin nodded. "But you're not here until Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday."

Arthur snorted at the old man's forgetfulness.

"Ah! Well... there's a room just over there." He pointed to the door behind him and Merlin headed in. But before he reached the door, he turned.

"You won't...say anything about this, will you?" He asked nodding at the mess. Gaius shook his head.

"Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

Merlin nodded and entered his new room. Arthur stayed in Gaius' watching him as he stared at the mess in disbelief.

* * *

Night appeared as soon as Arthur blinked. It was better then when daylight appeared but it still made Arthur rubbed his eyes at the sudden changes. The mess was clean up, the bed back where it should be and Gaius was sitting at the table with his glasses. Arthur walked over and read the letter over his shoulder. Gaius couldn't complain; he didn't know he was there.

_My dear Gaius, _Hunith writing spoke as Arthur read them. He immediately recognised her writing now for having watched it as he followed Merlin throughout his life.

_I turn to you when I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is very mother's fate to feel that their child special and yet I would give my life to if Merlin was not so. Ealdor is a small village and is circling with odds with so many people here that if he was here to remain I would fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone who might help him to give him a purpose for his gifts. I beg you; you must understand a mother love for a son. Keep him safe and may gods save you both._

If Arthur didn't know this person and knew this was an importance situation he would have laughed at the things Hunith wrote. Like Merlin needing to hold someone hand, he wasn't a baby! But Arthur understood what Hunith meant and now understood her worried face as she watched Merlin's magic go beyond control.

* * *

_Merlin._

Arthur jumped. He was now in Merlin room, Merlin sleeping. And yet he had sworn someone had called out the boy's name.

_Merlin._

Merlin jumped up and Arthur whipped out his sword, an instant reaction. He sighed and put it away, thankful that no one else was in the room with any means to harm his manservant.

They both went into Gaius' chambers, Merlin throwing on his clothes and Arthur shaking his head. He must have been hearing things.

"I got you some water, you didn't wash last night." Gaius said as he put down Merlin's breakfast. _I wondered what that smell was._ Arthur chuckled, wishing he could have shared that one. Maybe he would save it.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled sitting down. He stared at his bowl of...white stuff? Arthur had no idea what it meant to be. Porridge?

Gaius watched Merlin, his eyes flickering to the bucket. He knocked it over.

Merlin didn't see it was on purpose but when he saw the bucket fall he stood up, his eyes flashing gold.

Gaius gasped and Merlin realising that he was using magic, flash his eyes gold again and let it fall.

"How do you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't know any spells."

"Then what do you do? There must be something."

"It just happens." Merlin went to get a mop to clean it.

"Well we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you."

Gaius set him work to do and gave him his sandwich to eat. Merlin smiled and hurried off before he changed his mind.

"And Merlin, I don't think I have to tell you this, any kind of enchantment will get yourself killed."

Merlin nodded and hurried out. Arthur followed.

* * *

They immediately entered the courtyard. Some knights were laughing at a man who stood in the middle of them. And right in front of him stood Arthur.

Arthur stared at himself. _Hrmm, I really need some thinner armour, it makes me look fat._

"Move the target over there." Arthur said to the man. The man did exactly what he was told without even saying anything to the cocky remarks Arthur gave him.

Arthur got some daggers and threw it at the target.

"Hang on!" The man shouted his face filled with shock.

"Keep moving!" Arthur shouted and threw another dagger.

Arthur frowned as he watched himself. He knew he could be a bit bully but not as harsh as that.

As the man ran, the shield dropped and rolled to Merlin's feet. Merlin stopped it for the man.

"Come on, that's enough." He said to Arthur. _Merlin, you know I don't listen...oh wait you don't know me yet._

"What??!!"

"You had you're fun my friend."

Arthur walked over to the boy. At this time he never had anyone try to stop him.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you."

"No."

"Yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes I think so."

"I would be your friend if you weren't such an ass."

Arthur turned away not wanting to watch himself snicker as he pulled out his sword. "Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No." Merlin simply said. Arthur saw himself offer to help him. "I wouldn't if I was you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

_Oh my god, Merlin you idiot. You can't do anything if you want your head on your shoulders! _Arthur shouted in his head even through it wouldn't make any different if he shouted out loud. He turned away as he saw Merlin tried to punch him, knowing that he was quicker.

"I'm going to have you in jail for that!"

"Who are you, the king?"

"No I'm his son, Arthur."

Arthur watched himself order the guards to take him away. He didn't have to follow in one blink he was there.

* * *

It was morning and Merlin was asleep. Arthur sighed at him, shaking his head._ Learn who the person is first before you throw punches, Merlin._

_Merlin._

Arthur jumped and Merlin woke up. It was that voice again.

_Merlin._

Merlin jumped to his feet but no one was there. But the voice carried on

Gaius came in just as Merlin was trying to find the source of the voice. As he shouted at Merlin Arthur knew what was going to happen next. Time to put Merlin in the stocks.

* * *

Unfortunately Arthur didn't get to see the tomato throwing as he was taken back to Gaius chambers. Arthur moaned quietly by the side as he listened to Gaius telling Merlin that his mother asked him to look after him."What did you mother say about your gifts?" Gaius asked and Arthur looked up.

"That I was special." Merlin murmured a pink tinge appearing on his cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

"You are special. The likes I've never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said and Arthur sat up properly. What did he mean?

"Well...magic requires incantations. It takes years to study." How did Gaius know this? "What I saw you do was...an instinct.

"What the point if it can't be use?"

"That I do not know. This has never been impose before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?"

Arthur stared at Gaius. Surely not!

"Uther banned such work 20 years ago."

"Why?" Merlin asked dropping his spoon. Arthur now stood up and walked over to the table.

"People use magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural border into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from that. Even the dragons."

Arthur eyes widen. Both he and Merlin spoke at the exact same time, "All of them?"

"There was one dragon that he chose not to kill." Gaius said and Arthur eyes turned into plates. He had never heard of any dragon kept alive. "Kept him as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave, deep beneath the castle. Where no one can free it."

Arthur and Merlin minds immediately started wondering.

* * *

Soon they were at the market place again. Arthur groaned as he spotted what was about to happen.

"Still learning to walk on your knees?"

Merlin kept walking but the prince kept taunting him.

"I said you were an ass, I just didn't realise you were a royal one."

Arthur shook his head, the past and the present one at the same time, just with different thoughts.

"Oh, what are you going to do, get you're daddy men to protect me?" Merlin prentended to be scared.

"I can take you apart in one blow."

"I can take you apart less than that."

"Go on then."

Arthur groaned as they both got ready to fight. _Merlin you're an asshole and an idiot. _

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"And how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin asked and present Arthur laughed. He almost forgot where that nickname got introduce.

"You can't address me like that!"

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?"

Both Arthur laughed but then past Arthur started the fight. Arthur watched worried even through he knew what happen. And yet he didn't know exactly what happen.

As the fight got to the point when Merlin was cornered, Merlin eyes flashed gold. Arthur weapon got caught and Merlin escaped.

Arthur watched as Merlin now used some quick magic to help him. So that's why he kept making mistakes. But he stopped when his eyes fell on Gaius and Arthur beat him down with a broomstick.

"Leave him be." Arthur Said as the knights went to arrested him.

As he past Merlin he said in a voice so only the three could hear, "There's something about you, Merlin. I can't put my finger on it."

* * *

_Merlin._

Merlin was asleep in his room again and the voice was there again. Arthur groaned as he checked the room. Yet again, no one.

Yet Merlin didn't take that for an answer.

He put on his boots and grabbed his jacket and walked out, Arthur following. They both snuck out into the night, well Merlin sneaking out. Arthur hadn't really paid attention, yet when he walked he left no noise or footprints.

_Merlin._

Arthur groaned as his manservant didn't even hesitate. Yes, Merlin welcomed danger alright.

After a little help from magic and the knight's game of dice, Merlin sneaked past them into the cells. Arthur wondered what they were doing here. Was this a prisoner calling?

_Merlin._

They soon reach some steps that led deep underground. Arthur wondered where they led too. Oh well, he was about to find out.

They both walked down the step, following Merlin torch that he had stole from the side.

_Merlin._

They soon reach a ledge in a dark cave. The rocks sparkle in the darkness. There were some steps but Arthur paid no attention to them and neither did Merlin. Because the voice had started laughing.

"Where are you?" Merlin asked as he saw no one.

Lighting fast, something swooped down in front of Merlin causing Arthur to bring out his sword so quickly that he dropped it. That didn't make a noise either but Arthur was too shocked to notice.

Because in front of him was the dragon.

The dragon that had cause Camelot to burn. The dragon that was said to have been captured in these caves.

And it stood right in front of Merlin.

"I'm here."

Merlin jumped back but made no intention of running. Which was impossible, for Arthur had already started running and he was a brave knight.

The dragon looked still the same, massive with its talons. Yet it also was somehow brighter green and the eyes weren't red with rage.

"How small you are. For such a great destiny."

Both Arthur and Merlin heads snapped up to stare into the dragon's eyes. "What do you mean?" they both asked.

"Your gift, Merlin was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason." Merlin no longer felt terrified. Hope had replaced that.

"Arthur is the once and future king and will unite the land of Alboin." The dragon said, causing Arthur to jump back. Merlin however wasn't that interested.

"But he faces many threats. From friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you Arthur will never succeeded. Without you, there will be no Alboin."

"No, you got this wrong." Merlin face was in disbelief. Arthur was to busy wondering and also scared stiff; through he would never mention the latter.

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious, if anyone wants to kill Arthur, they can go ahead, in fact I'll give them a hand."

Arthur froze. Was Merlin about to choose that path?

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin." The dragon chuckled, "And none of us can escape it."

"No. No way, no. There must be another Arthur for this one is an idiot."

_Gee, thanks Merlin. _Arthur sarcastically thought, through his worries did not crease.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." And with that the dragon opened its wings and flew up into the darkness.

"Wait! Wait, stop, I need to know more!" Merlin shouted. But the dragon paid no heed to his words.

This was when Arthur noticed the chain that held the dragon.

* * *

The great hall was filled with decorations, music, food and people. Arthur followed Merlin still wondering about the dragon. He had been so busy thinking that he had ignored the part when Merlin walked in and Morgana had thought it was Gwen and got changed.

He bit his lip as he watched Merlin. Would he listen to the dragon?

Morgana walked in and Arthur stared at her, forgetting his worries. Since she was taken by Morgause, Arthur had forgotten the beauty of his step sister. She glowed with elegant beauty as she walked to join Arthur. Merlin stared at her and even when Gaius snapped at him, he didn't stop.

"She looks great, doesn't she?"

Arthur spun around. Gwen stood there, smiling. Arthur breathe a sigh of relief, he hadn't seen her at all. Even through she wasn't a beauty as Morgana in rich clothing, raven hair and make up, she was still elegant in a humble way.

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen."

_Yep and I'm staring right at her._ Arthur thought as he smile grew shyer as he looked at her.

"I hope so. One day." She said smiling at Morgana. "Not that I would want to be her. Who would want to marry Arthur?"

Even through this was long ago, it still stabbed Arthur. He bit his lip wishing for once he wasn't a prat.

"Oh, come on Gwen, I thought you like those rough up, save the world kind of guys."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Another stab.

"I'm far from ordinary."

"I-I didn't mean you! I meant I like much ordinary men, _like _you." Gwen said and Arthur sighed with relief.

The music started playing as everyone except the servants sat down. Merlin went to stand near the head table and Arthur stood next to him.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasure." Uther said to all.

Merlin blinked but didn't seem to hold anger in his eyes.

"Now, with the honour of introducing, Lady Helen." Everyone clapped and Uther joined the table.

The music started and Lady Helen stood on the stage. Except she had more plans than just singing.

The soft lullaby wafted through the air, like a sweet, tiring smell. Arthur covered his ears for her spell seemed to affect him as well.

Everyone obeyed the music and gently slumbered in their seats. Merlin realising what was going on, covered his ears.

Arthur and Merlin watched in horror as cobwebs formed over the sleeping people, darkening the room.

Lady Helen carried on her graceful walked to the main table. She didn't notice that Merlin was awake her eyes were set on the prize. _Arthur._

She slipped from her sleeve a gleaming dagger.

Merlin quickly looked around for something to safe him and his eyes fell on the chandelier. As Lady Helen raised the dagger they flashed gold.

It crashed onto Lady Helen, causing her to stop singing. Merlin and Arthur lifted their hands and glanced around the room.

The people wrapped in cobwebs slowly woke up and stared around them. Uther stood up to stare at Lady Helen.

Except now she was the old woman, Mary Collins.

She lifted herself up and with her last ounce of strength threw the dagger.

Arthur expected when Merlin slowed down time to be reluctant to follow his destiny. Yet he ran to pulled Arthur out the way as if this was Will.

Everyone stared, as Mary fell to death, at Merlin. Uther walked up to him.

"You save my boy's life. A dept must be repaid."

"I-well..." Merlin cheeks went pink.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly...you don't have to, your highness..."

"Absolutely! This merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded the position of the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Arthur bellows of laughter was louder than the claps as he watched his and Merlin's faces.

* * *

"Well, seems you're a hero." Gaius said as he entered Merlin's room.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Merlin joked.

"Nonsense. I knew from the moment I met you; you saved my life remember?"

"But...that was magic."

"And know it seems to have finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you save Arthur life." To that Merlin begun to protest, "Perhaps that's its purpose."

_Great, now Gaius' taken to riddles. _Arthur sighed as he sat down.

"My destiny." murmured Merlin as he remembered the dragon.

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age. I have the feeling that it'll be more use to you than it was to me."

Arthur and Merlin stood up, Merlin taking the book. He took of the red cloth and they both peered at it.

Merlin undid its locks and flipped through the pages. He laughed as he realised what it was. Arthur still had no clue.

"This is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I'll study every word." Merlin grinned at his guardian. Gaius nodded.

Then someone knock on the door, "Merlin. Prince Arthur requests you."

"Destiny calls. Better find out what he wants."

Merlin smiled, put the book down and hurried of.

Arthur sat down, sighing. Well looks like the adventure has begun.

* * *

**_How was that? Sorry it took so long, guys i was busy with stuff such as watching the first episodes and reading. Next time will be quicker as it's the goblet, the one i love in series 1! so keep reviewing and waiting, readers!_**


	8. The poison chalice

Growth of the magic

8. The poison chalice

**_Hey i've finally written it. Phew! Lot of writing. Hope u enjoy. _**

**_To Ground: Yeah i remember that i don't call myself a fan for nothing LOL. Arthur was the only one to forget that! So let that worry drift away and sit back to enjoy my story, LOL._**

Arthur followed Merlin to the entrance hall, sighing. He frowned at Merlin, shaking his head. Why was Merlin saving him all the time? Arthur had watched him magic the snakes out of Valiant's shield and use the two elements, fire and water, to defeat the Afanc.

Did Merlin just want to have his magic to have a use?

Arthur couldn't help wanting that to be the answer. No, he did like Merlin as a friend, he wasn't against that. But all this saving was going to far. Merlin couldn't be saving his life all the time. And yet, remembering the dragon's words recently; 'Two sides of the coin' Arthur knew that Merlin heroicness ran deeper than just following his destiny.

Arthur got distracted as he felt the tense in the air. He looked up to see Bayard and his party enter.

Blood running cold, Arthur glanced at his friend. This was around the time that Merlin got poisoned. Arthur's fists curled up as he prayed that it wouldn't happen.

Sensing something, Arthur looked back up except not at Bayard. His eyes fell on a maid. She looked beautiful, wearing a elegant dress and a blue hat. Her black hair was tied up, only two bits of it lay on either side of her face. There was something familiar about her but Arthur couldn't recognise her.

But the thing that worried Arthur was that she was staring at someone, vengeance and wickedness in her eyes, her lips forming a sly grin. And that someone was Merlin.

* * *

"I always get the donkey work."

Arthur jumped. Now he was in a busy corridor. He didn't even blink that time.

"You're a servant, Merlin, it's what you do." Gaius said. Merlin was carrying a huge bundle of clothing and Gaius was enjoying a stroll. They had paused to chat to each other.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this inside." Merlin moaned.

"Its character building as they say hard works brings..." Gaius paused and Arthur and Merlin shared a silent chuckle, "a harder soul."

"No way do they say that, you just made that up."

As Gaius protested someone stumbled in front of them, "Sorry."

Arthur immediately recognised the dress. The girl in the hall.

"It's alright. Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin said as he help the girl gather her items. Their eyes met.

"Hi." Merlin voice had suddenly gone all shy. He had never seen someone so beautiful before. "I'm Merlin."

"Kara." Kara gave Merlin a smile as she shook his hand. _I must of imagined her coldness before, _Arthur thought, _She's seems polite and very pretty. Even Gaius is checking her out._

"You're Arthur's servant. It must be an honour."

"Yeah." Merlin said and Arthur raised his head, "Someone's got to keep the place running." Arthur turned his head back to the girl. He hoped that Merlin was actually showing courteous but when had Merlin done that?

"Thank you Merlin." Kara said as Merlin handed back the cushion, "It was nice meeting you."

She walked away, Merlin glazing after her.

"Shouldn't you be running the place?" Gaius asked, chuckling.

* * *

Merlin dumped the clothes onto the bed, gagging at the smell, "When was the last time they were clean?"

"Last year, sometime." Arthur said a small smile on his lips. Arthur chuckled as he watched them, _or maybe two._

"Does everyone have food fights or something?" Merlin asked as he held up the jacket so the prince could try it on.

"Does that usually happen at a banquet?"

"I wouldn't know. The airs of the gracious of the court is a mystery to me."

"Well tonight it won't be."

Merlin face shot up, "I'm going to be at the banquet?"

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry." Arthur took of the smelly jacket and handed it back to Merlin, "If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Make sure you polish the buttons."

"Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"Won't this do?"

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official wears of the servants of Camelot."

Arthur bellowed with laughter at Merlin face as he watched himself bring out the cloths.

"No way!" Merlin said. _Yes way._

Arthur laughed harder as he stood next to Merlin at the banquet. The clothes were a a red robe, red top with the Pendragons chest, blue trousers and a very amusing hat. _How did Merlin fall for that prank?_ Arthur laughed and he wasn't the only one. Gwen was laughing too as she stood next to him in her usual wear.

"Nice hat."

Merlin shook his head at the prince and took it of. He wasn't going to wear that, especially with Kara there.

Kara stood with the other servants of Bayard, smiling. Arthur noticed Merlin staring at her and he looked too. Something didn't seem right about her but the more he looked the more he saw an innocent girl.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Gwen said also noticing Merlin's glaze. "For a handmaiden."

"She's pretty for a princess yet alone a handmaiden." Merlin said. Arthur couldn't help but slightly agree with him.

Gwen sighed and she joined Gaius side just as everyone was clapping at Bayard signing the treaty. Arthur stared after her, guilt rising even through she didn't know that he was even standing near her at the same time he was standing in the middle of the room.

The clapping died and Arthur, Uther and Morgana sat down. _Time for yet another one of Bayard's pointless speeches._

"People of Camelot." _Blah, blah, blah. _"We have been mortal enemies for over the years. The bloods of our men stain to the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia and through we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." _Blah, Bla-_

Arthur saw a maid come in with a box containing the goblets. Yet that wasn't the worry, yet. It was Kara's face. Concern had lit it but why? And why did he get the suspicion that it was fake?

As Bayard carried on talking, Kara walked across the room to Merlin.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you. Not here, please! I don't know who else to tell." And with that she almost dragged Merlin out of the room, causing Merlin to drop his hat and his cloak that he had taken of.

A chill was running through Arthur as he hurried after them.

As soon as they were out of the room, Kara grew frantic, "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised-"

"Woah, slow down, start from the beginning."

"Two days ago I was bringing Bayard meal. I suppose to knock; he didn't expect me to walk in..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"If he knows if I said anything he'll kill me!"

"I will not let that happen to you, I promise." Merlin said determination lighting his face, "Please tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

A servant pass them making them stop. Arthur studied Kara face. It was fearful...and there was something else in it. But what?

"Tell me, what has Bayard done with the goblet."

"He believes that killing Arthur will make Uther spirit break and Camelot will fall!"

"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlin asked again, fear now lighting his face.

"I saw him put something in it!"

"What?"

"I shouldn't, he'll kill me!"

"Please, tell me." Merlin look at her frighten face and realised, "It was poison, wasn't it?"

Kara nodded. Merlin rushed back to the hall. Arthur was about to follow but then he saw it.

Kara's face was now grinning wickedly as she watched Merlin. Darkness and a evil happiness played in her eyes and the mask dropped. The mirage that everyone including Arthur was seeing.

She was the woman Arthur would meet in the forest. The evil sorceress. _Nimueh_.

"Stop!" Merlin shouted rushing in. "its poison! Don't drink it!"

"No, Merlin, don't!" Arthur shouted as he ran in to see Merlin take the goblet. "Let me drink it, let me get poison!"

Of course no one heard these cries.

"Merlin, what are you doing??!!"

"Just put it down and run, Merlin!"

"Bayard's laced Arthur's goblet with poison!" Merlin shouted.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard pulled out his sword and everyone in the court did as well. It was against the law to pull out a sword in front of the hosting king.

"Order your men to put down their swords, Bayard! You're out numbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what ground do you base these accusations?" Uther asked Merlin coldly.

"I'll handle this."

"Yes, Merlin let me handle it! Let me drink the goblet!" Arthur carried on shouting, praying somehow Merlin would hear.

"Merlin, you idiot, you've been at the slow gin again??!!" Past Arthur lied, trying to cover up Merlin's actions.

"Unless he wants to be strung up, he will tell me why he thinks its poison!" Uther hissed.

"The sorceress! She told him! She's over there, seize her!"

"He was seen." Merlin said.

"By who?"

"Her, HER, FATHER! SHE'S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"I can't say."

Bayard scoffed. Uther took the goblet, "if you are telling the truth, then you have nothing the fear do you?" Uther went to hand the goblet to Bayard. Bayard didn't cringed back, he held out his hand for it.

"No, if what is said is true I want to enjoy killing you myself. You drink it." And he handed the goblet back to Merlin.

"But if it is poison, he'll die!"

"Then we will know he was telling the truth." Uther responded coolly, "And if he lives, you will have my apologies and you can do him as you will." He said to Bayard.

"Uther, he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying!" Gaius protested.

"Then you should have school him better."

"DON'T YOU DARE, MERLIN!"

"Merlin apologised, this is a mistake, here I'll drink it." Past Arthur said reaching for the goblet.

"No, no, no, no. It's fine."

"IT IS NOT FINE, YOU IDOIT, SHE'S TRICKING YOU! _I'LL _DRINK IT!" And with that Arthur ran to Merlin and tried to take the goblet from him. But the goblet wouldn't hold. Arthur was just grabbing thin air.

Before Arthur could try and work another way to get the goblet, Merlin raised it to his lips and drunk it.

Nothing seemed to happen.

Merlin turned to stare at Bayard, "It's...fine."

Arthur turned to face Nimueh. She was grinning, waiting.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU-"

He was interrupted by choking. He turned round to see himself stare in horror and Merlin gasping for breath.

Even through Arthur had already seen it, his blood still ran cold.

Merlin collapsed to the floor.

"It's poison!" Uther shouted, "GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!"

Both Arthurs rushed to Merlin's side as everyone including Morgana pulled out swords.

"Merlin, can you here me?" Gaius knelt beside them and Gwen stared worriedly at Merlin, "We'll have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet; I need to indentify the poison."

Past Arthur pick Merlin up and Gwen picked up the goblet. Arthur hurried after them, glaring at the retreating Nimueh.

* * *

"Lay him on the bed quicker, he's struggling to breathe!" Gaius said to past Arthur. Arthur rushed to Merlin's side. Gwen got the water.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I won't know until I indentify the poison." Gaius said as Gwen handed him the goblet.

Arthur didn't listen as Gaius found out about the Mortaeus flower. He already knew it, the word had stayed stuck in his head for months.

He concentrated on Merlin gasping beside him. Merlin had save him once again, except he hadn't use magic. Arthur heart jolted. _He's willing to die for me._

"Sounds like fun." Arthur said to going to find the Mortaeus flower.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't want happens to Merlin?"

Arthur knew everything would turn out alright, yet he still gasped at Gaius' words, "A slow and painful death. He may hold out for 4, maybe 5 days but not for much longer."

To those words, past Arthur immediately left. Arthur fought the urge to go too; he knew what will happen already. This time he was going to stay with Merlin.

* * *

"He's getting hotter." cried Gwen. Daylight now shined through the window but Arthur paid no attention to the change.

Merlin was muttering, muttering spells that he had learnt from the book Gaius gave him.

"What langue is that?" Gwen asked.

"None. The fever's taking hold; none of his words are his own." Gaius lied. Arthur was thankful Gwen was too busy worrying to see straight through Gaius' rubbish lie.

"His pulse is weaker." Gaius said as he put down Merlin's wrist. Then he picked it up again and to Arthur's horror, reviled a purple ringed rash.

"What's that?" Both Gwen and Arthur asked.

"That can't be right. The rash is not meant to appear to the finally stage."

Arthur stared as Gaius rummaged through the book again. Merlin now had too days to live and an enchantment had been used to hurry the process.

"An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No. Unless...it can't of been! She wouldn't have dared come here!"

Arthur stared at Gaius. How did at this stage he know Nimueh and realised it was her so quickly?

Gaius sent Gwen searching for Nimueh and he sat down next to Merlin, frighten.

"Ar...thur." gasped Merlin. Arthur jumped and looked at Merlin. Did he say his name?

But Merlin had begun to mutter spells again.

* * *

The search was fruitless.

"Let me guess, she wasn't there?" Gaius said as Gwen entered.

"No one has seen her. Who is she?"

"Not who she claims to be. Kara, through that's not her real name."Gaius paused. "She's a powerful sorceress."

Arthur stopped glazing at Merlin to look at Gaius. Something told him he wasn't telling Gwen everything.

"We should tell Uther, maybe he'll send riders out after her."

"No, she will be long gone." Gaius stared at Merlin, thinking. Suddenly his face froze. "Oh no."

"What?"

"She knows where the Mortaeus flower is! Arthur is walking into a trap!"

_And no one told me this sooner because...?_

"Arthur."

Arthur stopped his angry thoughts as he turned back to Merlin. They was no doubt that Merlin was calling out to him. But why?

"Arthur."

* * *

Night fell and Merlin was still muttering, "Arthur, it's a trap. It's a trap."

"His fever is getting worse." Gwen said as she gently cupped Merlin's cheek.

"The poison is settling in."

Merlin started muttering magic again and Gaius gently shushed him. Gwen sighed.

"Will you fetch me some wolf bane?"

"Of course." Gwen hurried away. Once she had gone Gaius stopped cooling Merlin's forehead.

"Merlin, you must fight it!" he said.

Arthur wasn't sure but he thought Merlin's right eye opened for a spilt second.

* * *

"Arthur! It's too dark, it's too dark!" Merlin gasped and Arthur paused. He was left in the dark when he had almost fallen to his death. Was Merlin seeing it or was he just dreaming?

Merlin muttered some more magic but this time it was different. "Merlin?"

Gaius pulled back the covers to revile in Merlin's hand a blue orb of light, "What are you doing."

Arthur froze, staring at the orb. _It can't be!_

But it was. The light that had help Arthur out the cave was sent by Merlin.

If Merlin could do that when he was dying his magic must be really powerful.

"Leave them, Arthur!" Merlin cried and Arthur was reminded of when the light was trying to lead the way out but Arthur had stopped to see the Mortaeus flower, "Go. Save yourself!"

_Like I would ever do that even if I could here you in the cave!_

"Follow the light."

Merlin paused for a moment as he gasped for breath. Arthur could almost see himself trying to reach for the flower. He was struggling...almost there...yes, got it!

_Now there are just those spiders to worry about._

"Faster, go faster." Merlin shouted and Arthur smacked himself. _Great way to ruin a serious moment, Merlin._

"Follow the light!" pain wrenched through Merlin's chest. "Move! Climb!"

"Merlin, I'll be alright, just calm down, your weakening even more." Arthur said staring fearfully at his friend. _I'm almost there! Hang on!_

After what seemed a decade, Merlin at last calmed. The light faded and Merlin breathing slowed, weaker than before. Gaius, who had been watching silently, started cooling Merlin's forehead.

* * *

The sun was back in the sky now. Arthur bit his lip. He would be in prison now. _Why does my father have to interfere, then this would have been much quicker!_

Merlin started wheezing as he tossed and turned. He looked so weak, like a sick child.

"Has Arthur got the flower?" Gaius asked Gwen as soon as she entered.

"I don't know, no one is aloud to see him. is there nothing we can do?"

"Only the leaf of the flower will save him."

"Then we'll have to see if Arthur's got it." Gwen started pacing. To Arthur she almost looked like a queen who's was preparing a strategy to save her kingdom. "I can sneak into the dungeon!"

"That will be dangerous!"

"I've got too! Merlin will die if I don't!"

Arthur nodded in agreement as he placed his hand on Merlin's boiling forehead.

* * *

The day was fading as Gwen hurried through the door. Merlin lay still, almost peaceful.

"Have you got the flower?" Gaius asked and Gwen handed it to him. Gaius quickly tore of the crumbled leaf and set into the potion. He started stirring it...and stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked.

"If magic was used in the process, it may have to be use to make an antidote."

"But we can't! Even if we could it's against the law!"

Gaius stared at Merlin, biting his lip. "Go get some fresh water." He said handed her a cup. She hurried out.

Once she had gone Gaius held the cup firmly. He started muttering something but stopped and put the cup back down.

Arthur watched him. He...wasn't using magic was he?

Aredian words, the words that Arthur had dismissed when he learnt Gaius had been wrongly accused flooded back to him; _you show get faith in him, sire. Great faith in deed...considering he was known to practise sorcery. Maybe he's fallen back into old habitats._

Seeing as Aredian had lied and choked up a frog, Arthur had dismissed it from his mind, not believing it. But he was now watching Gaius with one look at Merlin, muttering enchantments.

Gaius was a sorcerer. Merlin was a sorcerer. Arthur had been raised to loath these types of people.

But they were his friends. And they had plenty of times to kill him but they protected him.

The law was wrong.

Gwen rushed in just as Gaius had stopped muttering. The potion was now ready.

Gaius quickly poured the water in and hurried to Merlin's side. Gwen held Merlin's nose and Gaius tipped the contents into his mouth.

Nothing happen.

Arthur blinked. Why wasn't anything changing. Then he realised. Merlin wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing. Gaius what's happening?"

Gaius put his head on Merlin's chest listening. When he looked up, his face was shocked horror, "His heart has stopped!"

"No. He's dead?" Gwen's eyes brimmed with tears.

_No. No, he can't be. He lived. Unless I've done something now and the past shifted, or something. No. No. No._

Arthur clutched his throat as horror and guilt washed over him.

"He can't be. He can't be, it's his destiny." Gaius said.

"It's my fault." Gwen choked out, "If I had gotten here sooner, he would of been better."

Gwen bursted into tears and hugged Gaius. Gaius shushed her.

"No, it's my fault. I should have looked after him better."

Gaius kissed Gwen's hair and Arthur turned away. _It's my fault. _

"That's disgusting!"

Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the bed. Merlin was sitting up staring at Gaius, "You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather!"

"Merlin! You're a ive!"

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you!" Merlin teased.

Then Gwen sealed his lips into a kiss.

Arthur heart almost stopped as he watched. He wanted to run, not see this but he couldn't move.

"Sorry, I just...I thought you were dead."

"It's fine." Merlin reassured her. Arthur blocked his ears so he wouldn't hear the 'it's more than fine'

"Er...what happen? Last thing I remember was drinking the goblet."

Gwen and Gaius looked at each other. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

Arthur sat down next to Merlin at the table. He had shoved the kiss aside. _It was just a kiss of friendship._

"Still alive then?" Past Arthur asked and Arthur sighed with relief at the distraction

"Yeah just about. I understand I have you to thank for."

"Yeah well it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure that you were alright. Check to see if you'll be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, bright and early!"

Arthur was about to leave when Merlin stopped him, "Arthur, thank you."

"You too. Get some rest."

"Arthur may give you a hard time but not many people would do what he did for a servant." Gaius said as he sat down. Arthur had to move again. _Why did everyone sit where I sit?_

"It would of been all for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."

Gaius paused. "Eat your dinner." He said. Arthur guessed that Gaius hadn't told Merlin he had use magic to help the antidote.

"One thing I still don't understand, she went into all the trouble of framing Bayard when she could of kept quiet and let Arthur drink the goblet."

Arthur sat up. He wasn't sure either through the reason was somewhere in his head, he just didn't know how to get it out.

"Destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't just what she wanted. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill."

A lump got caught into Arthur's throat and Merlin stared at Gaius. Arthur couldn't see how anyone wanted to kill Merlin even if he had magic. Merlin was just too innocent and kind hearted.

"It seems that someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

To that Arthur's fist thumped the table, through it didn't responded.

* * *

**_How was that? And if you say it sounds a bit slashy it's a _friendship_ type of slashy love between Arthur and Merlin. Friends love each other just not in that way okay? OH GREAT NOW THIS SOUNDS EVEN MORE OF A SLASH! Lol. R&R my wonderful reviewers R&R_**


	9. The gates of Avalon

Growth of the magic

**_Hey guys sorry this was late I was so busy..._**

**Arthur: _More like RRR (reading, reviewing and relaxing)_**

**Emma(me):_ And then i had to research this episode._**

**Arthur: _Meaning drool over Merlin._**

**Emma: _And there's school...it's so tiring._**

**Arthur: _Nah, you're just lazy._**

**Emma: _Arthur you annoying me now!_**

**Arthur: _Am I? Am I now? How about now? Now? Now? Now?_**

**Emma: _Grr. (sudden sly scheme) Arthur if you stand on that platform, you will annoy me even more!_**

**Arthur: _(stands on platform)_**

**Emma: _(grinning) _****ætýne trap durhere**

**Arthur: What does that mean?**

**Emma: To open trap door**

**Arthur: Wha-!**

**Emma: _Enjoy chappie while I send some Arthur fans to mob Arthur._**

**Fangirls: _Yaaaaaaay!_**

9. The gates of Avalon.

Arthur leaned against the wall, trying to slumber into sleep. He had just watch Merlin save everyone from a griffin and stop Edwin killing Gaius without a so much of a shut of an eye. _Well excuse me if I'm groggy when I get back to the present._

Suddenly he was in water. Both of him was in a lake under water. As he started trying to swim back to the surface to his horror the other one of him was sinking, eyes shut. And when Arthur looked up a woman was standing over them her hand held out as she watched Arthur sink lower and lower. Someone that Arthur had met before. _Sophia_.

Then as if someone had wrench Arthur to one side, Arthur was suddenly in Morgana room. She had sat up gasping.

"Arthur." She gasped, eyes filled with fear.

_Did she...did she dream that?_

Worried Arthur ran out the room in search for help as she carried on gulping air like a fish out of water.

* * *

But he didn't even reach the outside of the door as when he stepped over the door line his foot met mud.

"You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?" Past Arthur shouted at the boy. Merlin was carrying a large rat that suggested that they were hunting.

"I was just asking."

"Who me or the deer?"

_Knowing Merlin, probably the deer._

"We're supposed to be hunting; it requires speed, sheath and an agile mind." Past Arthur lightly slapped Merlin head.

Merlin looked to see the deer but of course it had already scampered. Past Arthur groaned and Arthur pulled an honestly-Merlin face.

Then the air was a woman scream.

Arthur quickly drew his sword that Merlin was carrying and they all started running towards the sound.

Four bandits were attacking two people, ones who Arthur immediately recognised. Sophia and her father, Aulfric

Past Arthur quickly shot the man that was about to attack Aulfric. Then he sliced his sword out to prevent the on coming villain.

Merlin and Arthur watched helplessly. Well, almost.

As another bandit snuck up behind Arthur, Merlin eyes flashed gold and he muttered magic. A large branch fell on top of the bandit causing the remaining alive people to jump back.

Arthur quickly regained his bearings and carried on fighting. He stabbed the third and he dropped dead. The forth ran away quickly.

"That was a stroke of luck." Arthur said as he stared at the log. _Um, no it was magic and it was staring right in your, well my, face!_

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin shouted to the retreating bandit, waving the rat. Both Arthurs turned to raise their eyebrows at him. "What? I was covering your back."

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked both of them. He looked at the girl who was cowering in her father's arms, "Are you hurt?"

Sophia turned to look at Arthur with her stunning eyes. As the past Arthur stared at her, Arthur scratched his head. _She's pretty but how did I fall in love with her?_

"No, thanks to you." Sophia smiled at Arthur as she introduced herself and her father.

"Arthur Pendragon at you service." Arthur said as he kissed Sophia hand. Merlin raised his eyebrows.

* * *

"Make sure you put her in a decent room." Arthur said as the trio entered Arthur's chambers.

"The one next door is empty."

"The one next door is fine. Excellent in fact."

Merlin grinned and Arthur slapped his forehead. _Alright, I'm a prat in love so you can just-_

"Shut up, Merlin." Past Arthur said finishing present Arthur's sentence.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have too. I want to make it clear; my intentions to Sophia are completely honourable."

Merlin raised his eyebrows yet again.

"Put her on the other side of the castle. It's warmer." Past Arthur sighed.

"Of course." Merlin said humbly. "She, er, is very beautiful." _What are you, Merlin, a matchmaker? _

"Yes, she is."

"And if your intentions are honourable..."

"They are."

"What's the problem of putting her in next door?"

"There isn't one. Okay you convince me."

Merlin grinned and past Arthur looked away as if he was hiding a blush. _I'm a complete idiot.

* * *

_As Merlin handed Sophia some clothes and Arthur drummed his fingers impatiently, Morgana walked in...and stopped in her tracks as her eyes fell upon Sophia.

"Who is that?"

"Ah, that's Sophia. We rescue her and her father in the woods; well Arthur did most of the rescuing."

Arthur jaw dropped as he stared at Merlin. _Did he just compliant me?_

"She can't stay here!"

"But the king said they were welcome in Camelot." He looked at Morgana stricken face, "Are you alright?"

Morgana paused before flashing one of her elegant smiles, "yes, thank you."

With that she quickly walked away.

* * *

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." Arthur said as he leaned on the bed post watching Merlin make the bed.

"Where do I come into this?"

"Well I'm supposed to meeting my father for a patrol this morning so I need you to cover for me."

"Lie to the king? No way, he'll see right through me! He'll have me in the stocks before you can say rotten tomatoes." Merlin sighed, "I'm a terrible liar. I start sweating, my vision blurs and my brain stopped working."

"Well no change there then." Both Arthurs said.

"Look I promise Sophia I'll take her out, I can't blow my chances."

"You like her then?"

"Yeah, what's not to like?"

They both exchanged glances, Arthur with a puppy dog look in his eyes. _Puppy dog look? That needs working on._

"Oh go on then." Merlin sighed clearly not falling for the look but probably preventing Arthur annoying him with it.

And this time Arthur got to see Merlin get pelted with potatoes and rotten fruit.

* * *

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius snickered as both Arthur and Merlin entered, Merlin covered in tomato juice.

"The king put me in the stocks." Merlin sighed as he got a bucket of water to wash the stains of.

"What did you do this time?"

"Honestly it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to skip patrol so I covered for him and took the blame"

"Arthur was prepared to let you do this?"

"It was his idea!"

Gaius groaned, Arthur snickered and washed his face.

"What made him neglect his duties; it must have been something important." Gaius asked.

He was right, Arthur never skive his work, well not recently anyway. Arthur was basically almost a workaholic.

"Sophia." Merlin simply replied but raised his eyebrows and a grin formed on his face. Yep, a _matchmaker alright._

"But they've only just met." Gaius gaped as Merlin told him that Arthur was now besotted.

"I know, love at first sight!"

"Yes." Gaius said in his tone that meant he was very suspicious.

* * *

Arthur remained so thoughtful that he barely laughed as Arthur made Merlin lie again, nor did he snicker as Merlin was pelted by fruit. Why was Gaius suspicious? Arthur just got a crush didn't he?

"Not again, Merlin." Gaius sighed as Merlin came in covered in peels.

Merlin grinned as he told Gaius that Arthur had made him lie again. Gaius was not impressed.

"You shouldn't have done that. I fear that Sophia is not at all as she seems." He stood up and rounded the bench, "What do you know about Seers?"

"Not much. They, um, can see the future?"

"Yes. They are born that way. Some of them aren't even aware if it is the future as it comes to them in dreams."

Gaius sat down as Merlin raise a quizzing look.

"The night before Sophia and Aulfric came, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

Arthur froze. So she did dream the drowning. _Wait so Morgana is a Seer? What next, Sir Leon a cat in disguise?_

"I've been watching Morgana since she was young and, even through I tried to persuade myself otherwise, some of the things she dreamt came to pass. She dreamt that she saw Sophia killing Arthur"

"Couldn't that be all a dream? Another woman that just looks the same."

"That what I hoped but when Aulfric caught me in his room, in a flash of anger, his eyes change colour.

"Who are they?" Both Arthur and Merlin asked.

"It's not who they are that worries me, it's what they want with Arthur."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin hid behind a wall as they watched Aulfric wait outside Arthur's chambers. Arthur could hear every word that was said in there.

"Our love is strong. You feel the same way too? If we were ever to be parted..." Sophia crooned

"I would never let that happen." Arthur said. _Great now I'm a slave!_

"You may not have the choice. There are some here that don't want us to be together."

"I would never let them come between us."

"Because we are in love."

"Because we are in love."

"You must seek permission for us to marry. So we can be together."

"To death do us part."

"To death do us part." Sophia tone changed, heavily hinting that it would be very soon.

Sophia exited the room and met Aulfric with a sly smirk, "He is ready."

"Good you have done well. I must go to the elders." Aulfric marched away. As soon as Sophia was gone, Arthur and Merlin followed.

* * *

They were at the lake that Merlin always seemed fascinated with in Arthur's blink of an eye. Arthur thank time had gone quickly the suspense was killing him. Who are they?

The wind howled, a storm was brewing. Merlin hid behind a tree whist Arthur stood next to him. They watched as Aulfric raised his staff.

"I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders." Aulfric cried. He then bark out magical words and the lake glowed.

Suddenly sparks of light flew out, darting through the sky like impossible to see fireflies.

Impossible to see...if Merlin wasn't about.

Merlin eyes flashed gold and then flapping trees and grasses slowed along with the light.

The lights were small blue fairy like creates that hovered the water, dancing in the air. Arthur breath was caught and Merlin grinned in fascination. There were hundreds of them, all sparkling.

"I come forward to plea for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!"

One of them flew to Aulfric. He had long ears and an ugly old face.

"Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon!"

"The crime was mine not my daughters." Aulfric said and pang of guilt filled Arthur's heart. They just wanted to go home and Aulfric the best for his daughter.

"The gates of Avalon remain close to your daughter unless a soul of a mortal prince is offered up to them."

"Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all I desire. I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all, Arthur Pendragon.

_Oh crap _was the thoughts that both Merlin and Arthur thought to those words.

The Sidhe hissed and they all left leaving Aulfric cackling.

"Avalon!" Gaius exclaimed. They were suddenly back in Gaius chambers, Merlin telling Gaius what had happened "What you saw in the lake is Avalon, it must be!"

"What's-" Both the boys begun.

"The land of eternal youth! Mortals are supposed to glimpsed it before death!"

"Well I've seen it and I'm still here."

"Extraordinary! What does it look like?"

"Does it matter? They're going to sacrificed Arthur and we don't even know who they are yet!"

"We do now, I'd found writing on top of Aulfric staff." Gaius went over to a book that laid open on the table. Merlin and Arthur followed.

"An ancient script. To hold life and death in your hands it means. We're dealing with the Sidhe!"

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." _No duh, Merlin._

"They are masters of enchantment."

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?"

"Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dreams are coming true."

_Great. Just great. Why does it have to be me under some weirdo's spell??!!

* * *

_

Merlin and Arthur stood at the door to Arthur's chambers. Past Arthur was packing.

"Get out!" He snapped in a voice that made Arthur jumped. It was too harsh, too cold even if this was _Uther_ speaking.

"I...I though the king was a bit harsh." Merlin said as he ignored the prince and walked in.

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you!"

"But I did think he had a point."

"I told you to get out!"

"I know what you think you are doing and I know you think you in love with Sophia-"

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking??!!"

Merlin bit his lip but didn't back down, "I'm your friend!"

"No, Merlin, you're my servant!"

That hit both Merlin and present Arthur hard. Yes, Merlin is Arthur's servant. But a kind courageous one at that. A friend.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Merlin almost shouted as he marched up to Arthur, "She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted!"

"I told you people would try and keep us apart." Sophia cold voice entered the room. Arthur fists shook as he glared at her and her father.

"I know." Past Arthur said, "I won't let that happen!"

"Don't listen to her, she's controlling you!" Merlin shouted. Something appeared on past Arthur face as if he was beginning to recognised Merlin.

"We can eloped together. Get away from this place, these people!"

"I saw you!" Merlin pointed at Aulfric, "I followed him! They are planning to sacrifice you!"

Aulfric laughed, "You let your servants talk to your guests this way?"

"I know what you are going to do as I followed you to the lake and heard everything!" Merlin turned to Arthur, "You have to believe me!"

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go tonight."

"She's going to kill you! Sophia is gonna sacrifice you to gain life in immortality! If you go with her, you'll die!"

"It...doesn't make sense...we're in love" Past Arthur looked confused.

"No you, I mean I'm, not! Merlin is telling the truth, he's a true friend!"

"They're magical beings! Look at the writings on the staff."

Merlin darted forward but Aulfric pulled back, eyes glowing a bloodthirsty red. Arthur shivered.

"Look at his eyes! Do you believe me know??!!" Merlin shot a pleading glance but past Arthur was facing away from him, "Arthur do you see??!!"

Past Arthur turned to face Merlin. His eyes were a dangerous blood filled red, glowing madly at Merlin, "I see everything."

Arthur jumped back, shaking. _Calm down, it's just me...with red eyes and an evil voice!_

Merlin tried to run but Aulfric blasted him with his staff against the wall. Merlin sank into unconsciousness.

"MERLIN!" Arthur cried as he rushed to his friend side. Aulfric and Sophia merely looked satisfied as they left, past Arthur in towed.

* * *

It was night time now and Merlin was slowly regaining conscious to Arthur's relief. Gaius suddenly burst in.

"Merlin, what happen to you?"

"Ug...gh...Aul...fric...where's Arthur? I have to go after him...what's that buzzing noise?" Merlin groaned as Gaius helped him up. He started looking around wildly.

"Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up."

"I have to go." Merlin said as he tried to work out how to make his legs walk.

"You can't, Merlin, not in this state! You owe to your powers that you survive this at all!"

Merlin shook his head, dizzily, "I'm fine, he needs me."

_Merlin, why does nearly every time you say something that sounds wrong??!! Oh right, because you're an idiot!_

"Has that buzzing stopped?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah-"

"Liar."

"I have to go, Gaius, he'll die if I don't!"

"Sidhe are vicious people. You must be careful!"

"Don't worry! I know what I doing." And with that he walked to the window.

"Merlin! This way." Gaius said gesturing to where the door actually was.

"Just testing."

* * *

Arthur stood by the lake. The sudden dawning sun blinded him but he shook that of, use to it now.

His past self stood like a statue whilst the other two worked, glazing into space.

"Go over there, they are waiting for you." Aulfric said. His daughter looked confused.

"You're coming too?"

"They are only letting you past through, this was never meant for me. Go."

"But- I only wanted this so we can both returned to Avalon."

"Our destinies are on different paths. It is my fate to live a mortal life."

"I don't want to leave you-"

"You must!"

"Goodbye." Sophia sobbed as she flung herself onto her dad. They hugged for a moment and then she led past Arthur into the water.

Aulfric started muttering magic again and the ceremony begun. Sophia shared a kiss with Arthur before pushing him into the water.

* * *

Arthur ran to find Merlin.

"Come on Merlin this way!" Arthur shouted as Merlin tried to work out where they were. Merlin seemed to respond as he started running in Arthur's direction. Maybe his magic sensed him or he just sense the past Merlin.

They both ran, Merlin's breath going haywire. Arthur wished he could help his friend along but of course he couldn't.

They reached the clearing. Merlin gasped as he saw what was happening. He wouldn't have time to defeat them...unless he had their staffs.

Seeing Sophia staff lying on the floor, Merlin quickly used magic to make it spring into his waiting hand.

He muttered magic and as Aulfric turned a magic blast shot out of the staff. It hit Aulfric and he exploded to pieces.

Sophia tried to run but she was in water. Merlin blasted her too. Then he plunged into the water after Arthur.

Arthur stared shocked as he watched the two Sidhe die. He knew that the staff hold the gift to life and death, but to be use by Merlin, a person who hated killing, was a shock. Merlin was a true friend.

It seemed to take years for Merlin and Arthur to resurface. Just as Arthur was going to plunge in after them, Merlin head shot out, followed by Arthur's. He laid lifelessly in Merlin's arms looking like a drowned rat.

* * *

Arthur, Merlin and Gaius sat by Arthur's bedside. Past Arthur was sleeping at the moment. But soon he moaned.

"What happen? Where am I?"

"Can you remember anything?"

"Oh my head...ah...there was a girl. Sophia...I asked my father something...um..."

He sprang up, "What was I thinking?"

"Well we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night." Merlin said.

"I did what??!!"

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius said.

"I don't recall any of this!"

"It must have been some blow." Gaius said pretending to tut at Merlin.

"What blow??!!"

"I caught up with you but I couldn't persuade you to return so I to make you."

"You manage to knock _me_ out?"

"Yep. With a lump of wood." Merlin said as a grin played on his lips and present Arthur groaned. _Okay Merlin, stop enjoying the fact that you're pretending to have knock me out, now._

"No one can know about this! Any of it! Is that clear?" Arthur said pointing a finger at them.

They both nodded.

* * *

Merlin now sat at Gaius table covered in fruit. He had once again lied and got thrown into the stocks.

There was a knock at the door and Morgana entered, "I've been having some more troubled nights."

"I've prepared a draft for you." Gaius said as he reached into his stocks. "Have the dreams stopped?"

Morgana shook her head. She turned to Merlin, "Arthur told me what actually happen. It must have been some blow."

"Yeah, feel really bad about that."

"Here you are."

"Thank you Gaius." Morgana said smiling as she left. As soon as the door shut, Gaius turned to Merlin.

"She must never find out about the truth."

"Why not?"

"Only to cost to her own if Uther found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."

Merlin sighed. He wanted Morgana to know if she was like him, "Is she like me?"

"No one is like you, Merlin."

"But she has the gift?"

Gaius looked away, "For her sake, I hope not."

And Arthur hoped that too.

* * *

**_How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Keep reviewing people, the green button is calling you!_**


	10. The moment of truth

Growth of the magic

**_Hey ya readers, sorry this took so long. Problems with computer and youtube so it took some time to watch this. Anyway some points aren't what happen in Merlin's past as i have written it in this story. Like the fact Hunith didn't get angry with Merlin when she found out Will knew. I've kept it the same so Huntih got angry after everything had happen but Arthur didn't see that and Ealdor had basically forgotten Merlin's magic.  
I was suprised to see that people like the ideas of Sir Leon as a cat. I was in such a rush that i said the first thing that came to my head. I didn't think it was that funny. Maybe i should do a spin of but i'm not sure. Maybe one of you guys should do it?  
Anyway why are you still here? Start reading!_**

10. The moment of truth

Merlin was busy working, Arthur following him around the town. He wished he could help out but nothing would notice him even a object as if he tried to lift anything it would be like trying to put air into a jar with your hands. So he just watched and thought about the days that had past.

Like that druid boy that he helped release turned out to be someone who would want to kill him in the future. _Now, that was defiantly something to look forward to._

Arthur couldn't escape the image of the dragon breath forging a powerful sword. Now he wished that his father hadn't used it as it could come in handy. But he couldn't change the past even if he had to watch it.

"Mother?"

Arthur spun around to see Hunith.

"Merlin!" Hunith cried as she went to embrace her son. She looked different from when Arthur saw her last, a little bit older and wearier...and her right eye had turned purple.

"What happen?" Merlin said as he gently stroked the bruise, worry creasing into a frown, "Who did this to you?"

* * *

The stood in the court room, Hunith standing in front of Uther. She stood there humbly, but courage filling her. _Just like her son._

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children. Some of them won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is and, if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need you help."

"Ealdor is in Sendrith's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Uther said but there was some reluctant in his usual firm voice.

"We appealed to our king but he cares little about the outline regions. You are only hope."

Uther frowned as he rested his mouth on his knuckles, deep in thought. Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and both Arthurs looked at him hopefully.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped out.

"You'll help us?" Hunith's voice roused in hope.

"I wish I could."

"Surely we could spare a few men?" Past Arthur asked his father.

"Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Morgana asked, strong willed as always. She too wanted to help.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Estertear. For an army of Camelot to enter would be an act of war."

Hunith slid to her knees, "I know you are a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us please."

Arthur now saw a different scene than what he saw when he stood next to the throne. Then it was his friend's mother simply crying for help. Now he saw what those words really meant. Uther held Merlin's life in his very palms and all he had to do was squash him once he realised he was there. Hunith knew this and she still was pleading, hoping that there was some good in the king.

Uther sighed, pity rising in his features. Nothing else, "The court struck with Sendrith was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

As Hunith looked down, Morgana and Merlin weren't the only ones now glaring at Uther. Now Arthur was as well.

* * *

Gwen helped Merlin pack for his trip to Ealdor.

"Here." she said as she brought out a sword for Merlin, _now I know who to blame of Merlin getting a sword of his own that he cannot even use._

"Tell me how it feels."

"Yeah...yeah that feels good...um very...swordy." Merlin said as he tapped the sword, _Oh dear, Merlin it feels swordy does it? You twit it's a sword it's supposed to feel swordy!_

"I've pack some armour for you." Gwen said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I won't be able to carry all that." Frowned Merlin and as if by magic there was a knock at the door. Morgana entered.

She wore a purple top and some black trousers, a belt flattening her chest so no one mistook her for a man. She had worn such items in the past when she and Arthur had play battles. Arthur wondered how she got hold of those clothes now as she had to borrow them in the past.

"You won't have to." She said grinning at Merlin, "We're coming with you."

Gwen nodded, smiling at Merlin as he stared at them with an open mouth, "What do you mean?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armour and sharpen swords." Gwen promoted.

"And I can fight."

"But...you can't. I mean...why would you?"

"If it was the other way round you would help us. You've already have. You've save my life." Gwen said.

"And you help me get the Druid boy out of Camelot. We owe you, both of us."

The two girls nodded grinning at Merlin. Arthur smiled too, it wasn't the only thing he had done for them.

* * *

"They shouldn't be here." Hunith whispered as she and Merlin sat on the log by the fire that night as the girls slept, "Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the king's ward?"

"Not that he knows it; she is the only person who isn't frightened of him."

_Oy, I'm not frightened of him! Just a little...cautious...but that doesn't mean I'm scare!_

Hunith bit her lip frowning, "It won't make any different to Kanen, other woman."

"I know." Merlin said biting his lip too, "But I couldn't talk them out of coming."

Hunith nodded as she looked over to the sleeping figures, her bruise catching the light of the flames. It was still colourful but had calm down a bit. Merlin tenderly stroked it.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you." He whispered, his voice filled with determination. If it had been someone else saying those lines, they would have sounded dangerous and brutal. Yet Merlin still sounded the same protective and gentle boy Arthur knew.

"Promise me, you will be careful. No one can find out about you."

"Don't worry. They never do."

Hunith smiled and kissed Merlin's forehead, "Get's some rest." She whispered as she headed to her blankets. Arthur turned away when she kissed Merlin as it still brought a lump in his throat. He still wished that he had a mother to kiss his forehead.

Merlin picked up one of the burning pieces of wood. He smiled at the embers and blew on them, "Draagon."

The embers that had flown in the air hovered forming a picture of a dragon. As Merlin smiled, Arthur had noticed Hunith quiet gloomy sigh as she watched him, smiling sadly.

* * *

As Merlin tossed and turned in his blankets, trying to get some sleep, hooves were heard. Arthur grabbed the hilt of his sword, remembered he couldn't use and sigh as he watch Merlin fumble for his sword, _by now you would of been stabbed Merlin._

They tiptoed the campsite, Merlin clutching the sword in one hand. _I really need to teach him how to hold a sword probably._

Suddenly a sword was put to Merlin's back. Arthur jumped but he quickly recognised the blade.

"I'll ask you for money but I know you don't have any."

"Arthur!" Merlin cried, spinning around along with his sword. _God, you nearly took his, well mine, head off, Merlin._

"Put the sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous." Past Arthur moaned as he walked over to the fire, Merlin running after him like an excited puppy.

The two started the fire again and Arthur sat and watched them.

"How much further is it?" Arthur asked.

"A few hours at the most." Merlin replied as he warmed his hands.

"And how many men do Kanen have?"

"I don't know...about from what my mother said...forty?"

_Well, that really helps us out, doesn't it?_

"You should get some rest; it's going to be a long day." Arthur said as he got up.

"Thank you...um...I knew you didn't have to come."

"Get some sleep." Arthur firmly said. Arthur sighed at himself; he still wasn't admitting that Merlin was his friend?

* * *

Bandits flung the barns' doors open. Arthur blinked in surprised then horror as he recognised that he was now in Ealdor. The bandits threw open doors to houses and turned over every stone to find food.

"If you're hiding anything from me." Kanen said coolly as he watched one of his men knock over a old man that was hiding the food. _How I wish I could punch him in the nuts!_

"Please, we have to eat." The farmer, Matthew said, "And we sow the fields for next year! We only kept the fair minimum! Everything else you can take."

Kanen paused, "That sounds fair."

Matthew nodded, hopefully.

To Arthur's horror, Kanen struck Matthew down to his feet. He was just about to strike with his axe, Arthur trying in vain to charge at Kanen when a sword whistles through the air.

Never was Arthur so glad to see himself.

Past Arthur jumped of his horse and was met by a masked bandit. He easily won that battle.

"Kill them!" Kanen shouted as Merlin jumped of his horse. The bandit that had attacked the old man rushed over to kill him.

Merlin brought out his sword without fumbling, _thank goodness,_ and started preventing the on coming swords attacks.

Just as Merlin was cornered and Arthur was growing frantic, Merlin muttered under his breath and his eyes flash gold. The bandit's sword burned his hand and Merlin stabbed his sword into the enemy. _Not bad...for a buffoon._

Just as past Arthur had finished his battle and man snuck up behind him. As Arthur turned the man raised his sword... and Morgana stepped in. She killed him also very quickly.

"Brings back memories when I use to beat you." Morgana smirked.

"That never happened!" Arthur replied. _It was when I had broken my arm!_

"You'll pay this with your lives!" Kanen shouted as he and his men retreated, "All of you!"

They watched them go, Arthur still cursing that he couldn't knock Kanen's jaw out. A man standing near Merlin spoke to him.

"You still up to those old magic tricks again?" Arthur scowled as he turned to the man, "I thought I told you that we didn't want you kind around here.

Arthur looked probably at the man and grinned just as Merlin did as well, "Miss you too Will!" Merlin said as he pulled his friend into a hug.

Will had definitely change from the last time Arthur saw him, back then he was still a kid. Apart from the size, Will's face had also gone rounded and his mop of hair had been cut.

"It's good to see you again!" Merlin grinned.

"How have you been? I've heard that you have been skivying for a prince?" Will said and Arthur paused, his mind full of the image of six year old, broken down, Will.

"No, I wouldn't say him as skivvy."

"Merlin." Past Arthur said as if right on cue, "gather the villages, I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a sec, I'm just talking-"

"_Now_, Merlin!"

_Well that definitely proves that I am not skivvy._

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Will and hurried of after the prince. Will frowned.

Arthur watch himself stand on the steps next to a well. He bit his lip nervously as himself prepared for a speech.

"I know Kanen kind." _Wow, great way to start a speech, just great! _"He will be coming back and when he is we have to be ready for him. First we have to prepare-"

"Why isn't anyone wondering who this is?" Will spat as he made his way forward.

"I am prince Arthur of Camelot."

"Yeah and I'm prince William of Ealdor." Will scoffed.

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us!" Hunith hissed at Will.

"He's making things worse! Kanen will be back and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge! You've just sign our death warren!" Will shouted, turning to Arthur at the last remark.

"He saved Matthew's life!"

"It's alright Hunith." Arthur said, "This is his village. What would you have us do?"

Will bit his lip. He wasn't expecting to be asked that!

"We can't fight against Kanen, he has too many men!"

"So what's the alterative?"

"Gives him what he wants."

"Then what? Those of you that don't starve to death, face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive." Will said, stubbornly. _He hasn't change a bit._

"How?" The villagers threw back at him.

"The only way he can be stopped if you stand up to him." Arthur said.

"No, you just want the honour and glory of battle, that what drive men like you! If you want to fight, then go home and do it with your own people, not ours!" And with that Will stormed of.

"Will, wait!" Merlin cried as he rushed after his friend. Present Arthur followed as well.

* * *

"He knows what he's doing you've got to trust him!" Merlin said as he entered Will's house. Will scowled and carried on fumbling around.

"Look, when I first met Arthur, I was exactly like you, I hated him as he was always pompous and arrogant."

_Gee, Merlin, I really love the compliments you give me, really!_

"No change there then!" Will spat.

"But, in time, I came to respected him for what he stands for, what he does!" Merlin continued and Arthur became slightly uncomfortable. Merlin was so loyal and yet...

"I know what he stands for! Princes, kings, all men like him!" Will shouted as he brushed down some armour. Will's father's armour.

"Will...don't bring what happened to your father into this." Merlin mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not! Why are you defending him so much, you're just his servant??!!"

"He is also my friend!" Merlin fired back.

"Friends don't lord each other..."

"He isn't like that!"

"Really? Let's see when the fighting begins and who he sends into battle first because it won't be him!"

"I trust Arthur with my life."

"Is that so? So he knows your secret then?"

Merlin bit his lip and he wasn't the only one. Arthur too was avoiding looking at Will.

"Face it, Merlin, you're living a lie."

And he was. Arthur knew now. Before this time travel, Arthur never knew the real Merlin. to him Merlin was just an clumsy friend. Yet he was more than that, he was a loyal friend, a trusty friend that Arthur was raise to not trust. And he was a strong sorcerer no matter how Arthur said he couldn't even lift a sword.

* * *

Arthur blinked and soon he was standing by the woods, Merlin walking to them with an axe.

"Merlin!" Will called as he hurried after him. he seemed to forgotten about earlier or the day before, "Where are you going with that thing?"

"What does it look like, we need wood!"

"We both know that you don't need an axe to fell a tree." Will smirked and Merlin grinned.

"And remember the trouble it got me into, it nearly flattened old man Simmons!" Merlin cried and Arthur laughed. He wished he had seen that.

"Well he deserves it, the stupid old groan." Will laughed.

"Yeah, he never did like me anyway."

"Well even less after that."

Merlin grinned and Arthur chuckled. He remembered watching their quirks as they grew up. It was fun seeing that Will Arthur had watched then, back again.

As if being to read Arthur's thoughts let alone see him Merlin spoke up, "Why are you being like this?"

"You know why!" Will spat as he sat down on the log next to Merlin. Merlin sat down as well.

"Why did you leave?" Will asked soberly.

"It wasn't what I wanted, mother was so worried when she found out you knew she was so angry."

"I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"I knew you would-" Merlin paused remembering the ghost and Will's reaction.

"You would be able to defeat Kanen on your own, wouldn't you?"

_Nice way to send your friend to death, Will, even if Merlin does have magic!_

"I'm not sure, maybe." Merlin muttered his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"So what's stopping you, so what if Arthur finds out??!!"

"I don't expect you to understand!" Merlin replied as he stood up.

"Try me!" Will said as he stood up as well.

"One day Arthur will be a great king but he needs my help and if anyone ever found out my powers I'll have to leave Camelot for good!"

"Are you telling me that you rather keep your magic a secret for Arthur's sake than to save your friends and family??!!"

* * *

Both Arthur paced the house through for different reasons. Past Arthur was planning a strategy while present Arthur was being plagued by Will's word. Would Merlin react to them? What would happen?

Suddenly they were both cut of by a scream. As they rushed out they saw Matthew, on the back of his horse with an arrow in his back.

"Get him down from there!" Both Arthur's shouted as they rushed to the horse. The man that got there first did as he said.

Through Arthur had seen the face before, it now haunted him. The lids half close, the opened part weak yet determined. While his past self had stared at Matthew, Arthur bowed his head sadly, something he forgot to do.

Arthur pulled out the note that was stuck on Matthew's back with the arrow; "Make the most of this day, it'll be your last."

As Matthew's wife barged past to see her husband, her sobs weren't the only voice that broke the silence.

"You did this, you kill him!" Will shouted as he too barged through the villagers.

"It wasn't his fault!" Merlin fired back but Will ignored his friend.

"If he hadn't been strutting around treating us like his own men, none of this wouldn't of happen!"

Both Arthur's bit their lips guilt consuming them. The past for someone feeling that he killed Matthew, the present this and the fact that he knew Will wouldn't believe this if Arthur wasn't a prince.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you don't!" Past Arthur shouted at Will.

"You're sending them to their graves! You've killed one man, how many more men do you have to see die before you realise this is a battle that can't be won!"

* * *

Arthur found himself in Will's house again, Merlin storming in.

"Don't bother Merlin, I'm not interested." Will spat as he packed his bags.

"You should be Kanen attacks tomorrow and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight!"

"Not if I'm not here."

"Look that is up to you but the rest of us is staying." Merlin tried but knew that tactic wouldn't do anything, "Join us Will! This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends, are you really going to abandon them?"

"Like you did?"

"I'm here now!"

"Yeah and you can end this, use your magic and no one else will have to die!"

"You know I can't" Merlin pleaded.

"Can't...or won't? I'm not the one that is abandoning them, Merlin. You are!" Will hissed as he stormed out. Merlin stayed were he was, hurt lighting his face."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur put on their armour as they prepared for battle. Arthur watched them, wishing he could somehow fight as well even if he wasn't seen.

"Whatever happens out there today, please don't think differently of me." Merlin said as he turned away from Arthur.

"Merlin, what Will said isn't true! You're not abandoning them!" Arthur cried but of course wasn't heard.

"It's alright to be scared, Merlin." Past Arthur said.

"That's not what I meant." Merlin muttered.

"What is it? If you got something to say, now is the time to say it!" Arthur said.

Merlin paused. If he told Arthur now, there was no way out of it. He could cover it up out in the battle field but would Ealdor stand by him? They knew but had pushed it to one side as Arthur offered them help. Maybe they would turn on him once the battle was won, if it was won.

"Merlin, _don't_!" Arthur shouted as Merlin opened his mouth.

Morgana rushed in before Merlin could speak, "They've crossed the river." She said and they hurried out of the house, past Arthur forgetting about what Merlin was about to say.

* * *

They stood in their battle stations waiting. The two Arthur's and Merlin stood at the front as they crouched down, there eyes fix on the forest.

Kanen men came charging out, expecting to be greeted by screams. But the village was silent, Arthur only breaking the silence by telling his warriors to hold.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Kanen chuckled as he and his men crossed the barrier.

"Now pull!" Gwen voice was heard and the men got trapped on one side.

They waited for Morgana to start the fire, "Now Morgana, what are you waiting for??!!" Past Arthur hissed, "Something's gone wrong!"

Merlin didn't waste time. He hurried away from his position with present Arthur at his tail.

"There's one, get him!" Kanen yelled and arrows were shot. Merlin amazingly dodged them, while the arrows went through Arthur, _now I know how it feels to be hunted._

Merlin quickly jumped down by Morgana who was striking the stones frantically.

"Give me the flints." Merlin said as he tried to light them. When Morgana wasn't looking he use magic to set the fire.

The fire followed its path, blocking the bandit's exits.

And then the battle started.

"Now!" Cried past Arthur and everyone charged at the bandits, flinging there swords.

Arthur stayed by Merlin's side, encouraging his blows to his opponent. Soon the opponent fell and Merlin hadn't even used magic to defeat him.

Just as Merlin was looking out for more opponents, a bandit horse rode behind him, armed with a mace.

"MERLIN, WATCH OUT!" Arthur cried. But he needn't of worried for Will threw himself onto the bandit, knocking him down and stabbing him.

"I didn't think you were coming!" Merlin said, grinning at his best friend.

"Neither did I!" replied Will and they both fought back to back through out the battle.

As they bet down their next opponents they watched the battle. The bandits were winning.

"They're too many of them!" Will cried.

"Not for me there isn't." Merlin smirked as he raised his hand and muttered some more magic.

His eyes flashed gold and the dust on the ground grew up in the air, turning into a tornado.

Kanen was the only the surviving bandit left. All the rest had fled or slaughter.

"Pendragon!" he shouted as he turned to the prince, angry burning in his eyes.

Kanen struck but Arthur dodged it. He disarmed Kanen but Kanen kicked his shield causing Arthur to fly back so he had time to grab sword. They parried each others sword rhythm in time. This wasn't a light dance however, one was going to die and neither of them wanted it to be them.

Just as Kanen flung his sword and Arthur dodged it, Arthur sank his sword into Kanen's ribs. Kanen gasped and fell to the floor.

Arthur marched over to Merlin and Will, "Who did that?"

"What?" Merlin said but his heart skipped a beat. So did the present Arthur as he stared at his own angry face, worrying.

"Wind like that doesn't appear out of nowhere, I know magic when I see it, it was by one of you too."

Merlin bit his lip. It was now or never, "Arthur."

But before he could speak Will gasped, "Look out!" he cried as he pushed Arthur to the side. Kanen had pulled enough strength to grab a crossbow and had fired it at the prince. But it hit Will.

"Will!" Merlin cried as he and the present Arthur rushed to his side. Kanen fell into the darkness.

Past Arthur rushed to Will's side also, "You save my life."

"Yeah...don't know what I was thinking." Will joked back but the pain was too much.

"Get him inside!" Arthur shouted as they all picked Will up and led him into his hut.

As Will was lain on the table and the villagers left, Will spoke, "That's twice I've save you."

"Twice?"

"It was me! It was me who use magic!"

"Will, don't!" Merlin cried and Arthur felt a pang. When he first heard this he had thought Merlin just knew that his friend of a sorcerer. Now he knew...Will was covering for him.

"It's alright. There won't be a lifeline if he wants to do anything to me." Will gasped, smirking a little.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, what you going to do? Kill me?"

Past Arthur shook his head and Arthur was glad he made that decision. Will was Merlin's closest friend despite the things Will had said. He had given up his life to cover Merlin.

Arthur wanted to leave with the rest to give Merlin and Will some time on his own. But he had done that before and he had watched most of Will's life. Even if Will didn't know, Arthur had come to like the boy.

Merlin wiped his eyes as he knelt by Will.

"I was right about him. I told you he was gonna get me killed!" Will teased through the pain was unbearable.

"You're not going to die!" Merlin said as he clutched Will's hand in one hand and stroke Will's head with the other to help ease the pain.

"You're a good friend, Merlin. A great man and one day you're going to be a great service to a great king. Now you can make that happen."

"Thanks to you."

Will smiled at his friend, "the place has been boring without you. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Merlin said smiling back, fighting the tears.

The pain exploded in Will and he sputtered trying to keep talking. Then it died away...and so did Will.

Merlin sobbed and he wasn't the only one. Tears were dripping down Arthur's cheeks too.

* * *

They watched the flames flicker as the dead bodies were sent on there ways to heaven. Merlin eyes were dry now as he stared at the flames. Arthur eyes were too but he didn't feel cross when he watched himself scold Merlin for not telling him that Will was a sorcerer. All he did was place a arm on Merlin's shoulder through Merlin didn't feel it.

Hunith came closer as everyone left the fire. She gently held Merlin in her arms as they watched the flames, "You've better be going."

"I don't have to go." Merlin said.

"Yes, you do." Hunith said and Merlin turned to her.

"If anything happens to you..."

"I know where to find you. You have to go Merlin, you belong by Arthur's side. I've seen how much he needs you."

_Gee whiz, does all of Merlin's family say stuff that sounds wrong? _Arthur quirk but without the energy as he usually did.

"You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin smirked, "I've heard that before." _Yeah has Hunith and the dragon been meeting up or something?_

"I'm going to miss you." Merlin said as he hugged his mother. Arthur felt another pang as he wished he could have a mother hugging him.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered.

"When you left you were just a boy. And now look at you. I'm so proud of you. When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone that way."

Arthur nodded. If he had found out now he wouldn't of hesitated on killing Merlin. But now he knew...Merlin was a powerful friend.

* * *

**_Keep you're lovely reviews coming people. I tried to hurry up with the next chapter._**


	11. Le Morte d’Arthur

Growth of the magic

11. Le Morte d'Arthur

**_Thanks for reviweing people. Sorry this took so long. Thank you Sydelle Rain and Tianne for your reviews. I've tried to return the writing I had and the beguinng for this chapter. I should write the other chapters out again shouldn't I? But then, knowing me I'll mess things up. I just keep my writing like I wrote here then :) There are less quirks as it was kinda hard to joke in this episode so the quirks are more angry quirks. Hope you enjoy it all the same!_**

Arthur followed himself, Merlin and the knights deeper in the forest a sense of fear increasing inside of him. He didn't know why, so far nothing had happened yet.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had watched and understood the real reason of killing a unicorn and the fact that Morgana almost killed the king. Arthur knew Uther had killed Gwen's father but still...he had raise her up like she was his kin. And Merlin- a sorcerer that would be better of without the constant threat of Uther hanging over his shoulders- had stopped the plot and brought Morgana to her senses. Despite having seen his father in a new light, one as a cold brutal man, Arthur was glad.

Also through all this time he had buried it, Arthur was worried about _his own _actions. When he was younger, and his father was too busy killing to really enforce the rule of magic to be not spoken of, Arthur had heard tales of time travelling. From what he had heard a simple thing like a single word or emotion could turn the past into chaos causing it to go wrong like a person dying. Although as he had come to think about it, Arthur had done things that could of thrown the past of course, for example trying to take the goblet from Merlin. If he had done that then surely his past self would of manage to get the goblet and drink it for himself but that had not happen. Yet Arthur still felt those thoughts throbbing inside of him like a dull pain that would not go away.

"Merlin, spear." Past Arthur whispered as he and the knights got closer to the tracks and growls.

Merlin fumbled about as he handed the spear over, dropping it. The past Arthur took it, glaring at Merlin's clumsiness while the present Arthur laughed quietly; through he could of laugh louder if he wanted to.

"Do you have any nature gifts Merlin?" Past Arthur hissed.

"No...let me think...how about that I naturally agree that you are insensitive?" Merlin quietly piped back. **(_AN: Sorry if that's wrong I couldn't make out what Merlin said then:(_****)**

"It's naturally irritating."

The growls got louder as they started to get closer. Merlin looked a little nervous and present Arthur was now concern as ever. He knew what made those growls.

"It's probably scared of you more than you are of it." Past Arthur reassure Merlin.

And then the beast jumped out of the trees roaring at them. A beast Arthur knew well. _The Questing Beast._

It had the head of a snake and the body of a beast **_(AN: I apologise for my inability to recognise parts of the questing beast. And for stopping half way in a sentence to say this. Sorry) _**and towered over them like one of the towers of the castle.

Past Arthur dropped his spear and started running. _Scare of us then we are of it? Why am I such an idiot??!!_ Present Arthur thought as he and everyone else made a break for it.

The beast pounded after them. Arthur and the knights ran faster, thanks to training. But Merlin wasn't a knight. And he was clumsy.

He tripped and found himself face to face with the monster. The beast stood on his hind legs, ready to strike.

Both Arthur's, accompanied by a knight ran back to help Merlin to his feet. They started the flight again but the knight stumbled behind them.

As they reached a clearing and stopped gasping and the past Arthur noted on who was missing, a scream echoed the forest.

* * *

"The creature you have described has the characteristics of the Questing beast."

They were in the council room and Gaius was leaning his hands on a chair as he told his theories of the beast's description.

"Surely that's a myth?" _Er, if a non existing creature can, _oh_, manages to kill a knight and bite mine and your arm off then it's _surely_ is a myth? _

"According of the old books the appearance of the Questing Beast is to foretell a shadow of great up heath."**(Again had no clue what that last word was:(****)**

"Gaius" The king said in a warning tone. But why warning? "That's an old wives tale."

Gaius held back whatever remark he was about to say when he saw Uther deathly glare. _Hang on, deathly?_

"Look, whatever it is, its spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city." Arthur said

"Then we must kill it." _No duh, father, _"Arthur, gather the guards. You'll ride at dawn."

As the past Arthur made his lead, Arthur noticed Merlin's expression. The fierce protection was in them through, Arthur knew, he didn't know anything about the Questing Beast at this point.

Arthur was about to follow the leaving party when he saw Gaius made no intention of moving. That- and his father pose, still as a statue- made Arthur wait to see more.

"I beg you sire, do not dismiss this." Gaius said as soon as no one was in hearing, "The beast is an omen!"

Never before had Arthur seen the urgency in Gaius tone as it was now. It was as if it was lisped with secrets that had to be told but secrets of what?

"I've seen it come before." Gaius paused but that wasn't what Arthur was concern about.

It was the fear- hidden as it was- in his _father's _eyes.

"The night your wife, Ygraine, passed away."

That made both Arthur and Uther snapped there heads up to look at Gaius, Arthur's jaw falling open. _Why did the beast come then? Unless..._

"I told you not to speak of the night again." The rage in Uther's voice was clear and it jerked Arthur out of his train of thought, "I have conquered the old religion, its warning mean nothing to me now."

_Steady on, father!_

* * *

Arthur put his hand to his forehead to massage the headache of whirled up thoughts about his father's tone and trying not to think of his mother at that point of time. He closed his eyes and when he opened again he was in Gaius' chambers watching Merlin get his sword ready.

"This is no ordinary beast, Merlin." Gaius warned a book in hand. _Gaius, if you really want to teach, why on earth did you become a physician?_

"Don't worry." Merlin said.

"No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the old religion but it is very real." Merlin snapped his head up to look at Gaius and Gaius came over to show the book to him, "If there's a beast such as this you must understand where it came from."

_Yep, defiantly a teacher._

"What do you mean?" Merlin and Arthur asked, Arthur not being able to stop the interest in his tone. Lucky no one could see him being other than a prat.

"At the very heart of the old religion lies the magic of life and death itself."

_Okay, I don't usually give a toss on what teachers says but if it starts out like this you have any kid's attention!_

"The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite and you die and there is no cure."

_Wait...I got bitten and I was fine! So what actually happen then? _Arthur now leaned closer into the conversation, curiosity digging inside of him, wanting to get out.

The castle laid in distance view against the black sky. Arthur had no clue where he was for that was the only thing he could see.

* * *

Suddenly smoke took over the view. Fire burned at it, fire of the dragon. Merlin screaming in angst. Figures running. Arthur lying deathly still. And the mouth of the Questing Beast ready to destroy.

Arthur was jerked into Morgana bedroom by a scream. Morgana sat up gasping.

"Arthur!"

"Morgana?" Gwen called entering the room. Morgana gave no reply as she panted, eyes filled with terror. "Morgana!"

Gwen rushed over and tried to hug Morgana but Morgana franticly pushed her away, the horrifying images still in her mind, "Wake up! Morgana it's me, wake up!"

After some frantic gasps Morgana eyes recognised Gwen.

"It was just another dream." Gwen cooed as she stroked Morgana's face. Arthur place a tender hand on Morgana's shoulder through she wouldn't feel it.

It was must certainly _not_ just a dream.

* * *

They stood in the forest, the growls of the beast echoing. Past Arthur checked a paw print the size of the back piece of the king's throne.

"Let's follow the trail." Past Arthur said and present Arthur smack his forehead.

_Well why on earth would we come into the forest then? To look at a paw print and hear some growls?_

The thumping of large feet stopped Arthur's silent comments. Everyone looked uneasily at the trees ahead of them; where the noise was coming from.

"Keep close." Past Arthur whispered and they carried on there search, a lot of the men holding their breaths.

They soon spotted a large cave, the entrance big enough for the beast. Arthur couldn't help but start tiptoeing quietly even through it wouldn't make a difference. He edge closer to the group as the sudden fear, of the knowledge of what would happen down those dark tunnels, struck him.

He wished that his past self didn't send the rest of the men down the other tunnel, leaving him and Merlin.

Merlin led the way, holding the torch in his hand. He could just of been doing his manservant's duty by holding the light for his master but Arthur fully well knew the look in his eyes and his posture. He led the way so that he could protect Arthur.

They came across a small clearing in the caves, through clear was it not. It was filled with skulls and skeletons of those who had been unfortunate of falling prey to the monster.

Through already knowing that the beast would jump out of them, Arthur still leapt back in fright as it appeared. He watched himself push Merlin to safety as the beast got ready to pick its first target. The beast welcomed the oncoming of swings from the sword.

Merlin hurried up the small tunnel leading to the higher part. Arthur crawled after him as he watched his past self fearfully.

Just as they reach the top, the beast struck sending Arthur to the ground, unconscious. The beast licked its lips with a serpent tongue as it close in on its snack.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted grabbing the Questing Beast's attention. _Right, right, _now_ there's only the problem that the sword is out of flipping reach!_

Merlin eyes simply flash gold and the sword became airborne. Arthur smack himself yet again, _I forgot about that. Of all things I could forget when watching myself almost get eaten..._

Merlin muttered a spell and the sword flung itself into the beast's heart as it advanced on Merlin.

The beast writhed in pain as a blue light shone from the sword, causing it to dig in further. Merlin and Arthur shield their eyes as they tried to see what would happen to the beast. It didn't suddenly jump up and attack Merlin but fell to the ground dead.

Merlin rushed to his unconscious friend's side, Arthur in toll. But he had been bitten.

* * *

They were in Gaius' chambers, quickly setting past Arthur on the table.

"What's happen?" Gaius asked as he rushed to the prince's side. Seeing the wound he turned an accusing eye at Merlin, "He's been bitten."

"I tried to save him." Merlin almost sobbed as the guards left to fetch the king, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I wish there was."

_But didn't you find a cure? That potion? What's going on?_

His thoughts were left unanswered as Merlin rushed into his room.

"The king will be here in any moment!" Gaius shouted as he saw the magic book in Merlin's hands.

"He can't die; it's my destiny to protect him! We've haven't done what we meant to do!" Merlin shouted back.

"That is an element of old men." Gaius coolly replied. _Hello, I'm dying here!_

"Please, Gaius, he's my friend."

Gaius gave an anxious sigh but nodded. Merlin shut his eyes and turned to the book.

The pages started leafing through itself, at a speed impossible for a human to copy. Merlin opened his golden eyes and they stopped showing a written script that Arthur could never understand.

Merlin tried the spell. Nothing happened. He did his magical flick through pages and tried that spell. Nothing happened.

"Maybe the spells need time to that effect." Merlin said uncertainly.

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn."

"Where's my son?"

Arthur was shocked to see such fear and anguish on his father's face as Uther rushed in. Uther rushed to his son's side and held him to his chest

"Do something, Gaius!" He hollered at the physician.

"I am trying my lord."

"Gaius will find a cure; he will not let him die!" Merlin said and received a shock look from both Arthur and Gaius. Arthur quickly work out on what Merlin was planning to do.

"We need to get him to his chambers." Uther said and, to Arthur's surprised, _pick_ _past Arthur up into his arms. _His eyes were ushered with tears.

Uther hurried out, the three following.

As Arthur's weight pushed down, heavily, in the old king's arms, Uther slowed to a walk, tears trying not to run down his face. But when they reached the busy courtyard, Uther knelt down and let the sobs come. Arthur was overwhelmed by the sudden realization that his father truly did love him and the fact that he loved him so much that he- an unbreakable cold man- broke down.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur rushed down the steps to the dragon's cave. Arthur had suspected that Merlin would come down here.

What he didn't expect was the fact that the dragon was waiting there for him, instead of up wherever his nest was and the worry on the creature's face.

"I've failed Arthur. I've failed my destiny" Merlin cried.

"And yet you would not be here if that was true." The dragon replied the worry still there but calmed into a noble face.

"He's got bitten by the Questing Beast! He's going to die!"

"Does he still breathe?" The dragon asked. Merlin nodded. "Then he has time to heal."

"I've tried! I cannot save him!"

"You do not know how to."

_You're going to tell him where to find that potion right? Right? _Arthur was beginning to question that a potion had been used.

"But you can tell me how?"

"Perhaps. It will not be easy."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Now Arthur knew that there was no potion involve.

"Please just tell me what I have to do!"

"Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

"But the old religion died out centuries ago..."

"The old religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence that binds all things together. It'll last long beyond the time of men.

"You must find those that still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death. Go to the place where men call the Isle of the Blessed where the power of ancient can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation."

"Thank you!" Merlin said and began to leave.

"And Merlin...The young Pendragon must still live...whatever the cost."

The trust that Arthur had felt for the creature after seeing it help Merlin through many occasions was beginning to drop.

* * *

Gaius was getting a potion for Arthur when Merlin came in, biting his hand as he wondered how to tell the old man. Arthur was on his tenterhooks, the words of the dragon dancing in his head, creating a new meaning for them each time.

"Ah, Merlin, you're back. You need to get this to Arthur to ease his passing."

Arthur was about to come up with a rude remark on Gaius' calm manner on the fact that the prince was dying when Merlin interrupted.

"No, we have to save him!"

"We already tried." Gaius said and saw his ward packing some food into a cloth.

"The beast comes from the old religion. A cure must come from there as well."

"They're not many left with such an art."

"You said so yourself that the old religion is still alive and there is an island beyond the white mountains-"

"No!" Gaius exclaimed, the force of it almost making Arthur jumped.

"-The Isle of the Blessed." Merlin finished his face one of confusion, "You know it?"

Gaius face, filled with worry, now look down in guilt, "It was said to be the centre of the old religion, the focus of its power."

"Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because it is too dangerous, Merlin." _Dangerous? How can an island be dangerous? And too dangerous for Merlin, he just needs to flash his gold eyes and everything will be fine, right?_

"It's our only chance! I have to find it!" Merlin shouted as he hurried to the table to pack some more things.

"And once you are there, what will you ask?"

"For Arthur to be saved."

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur, that's means that the old religion has decided his fate."

"Then I will convince them to change their minds!"

"It is not that simple!" Shouted Gaius with anger in his voice. That made both Merlin and Arthur jumped, Gaius may be stern but never this angry.

Gaius sighed, the anger being replaced by sadness, "The high priest of the island may hold power over life and death but there is a high price to pay. They will demand a life in return."

_No, a life in return..._"Merlin, don't you even think about it!" Arthur thoughts to angry shouts.

"Merlin, please, I beg of you!" Gaius pleaded. But they both knew Merlin would never back down if it was a friend's life at stake.

"I'm sorry Gaius. What ever the price is, I will pay it gladly."

* * *

Merlin got his horse ready, well a horse he had borrowed from the stables. Arthur wondered how Merlin could easy borrow one without a hassle but his mind was still in chaos. Merlin was going to kill himself. _Are you really that fed up here so you've turned suicidal??!!_

"Here, you'll need a map." Gaius said as he handed the parchment over, reluctantly, "And I would like to give you this."

Gaius handed a small cloth over, which had wrapped something inside. Merlin opened it.

"My mother gave it to me. It's a rabbit foot."

"To keep you safe?" Merlin asked as he looked at the old man.

"It was said to protect you from evil sprits." Gaius nodded. He became embarrassed, "It's rubbish, I don't believe in superstition." _You don't??!! Well, you've fooled me for a long time and I've known you all my life. _"I don't know why I gave it to you."

"No." Merlin said as he clutched the rabbit foot back into its bundle, grinning his sunniest of grins, "I want it."

Arthur didn't concentrate on the words what was said next as he and Merlin jumped onto the horse. He was watching Gaius face closely. It was filled of grief, a grief of hoping that you would see a loved one again but knew you probably shall not, a grief that you knew that they would die. Arthur had known that Gaius was like a father to Merlin but he had never watched them closely enough to see the bond for himself.

* * *

The horse took them through forests, through valleys, through mountains and more trees. Soon they came across a misty lake. A small boat waited for them, its black flag and bell dancing in the wind.

Merlin didn't even hesitate as he climbed aboard, Arthur at his heels. Just as well for as soon as Merlin was on safety he muttered magic and the boat jerked forward, almost throwing Merlin backwards. They both sat down, the silence both uncomfortable and comfortable. The only thing that broke the silence was the dull toll of the bell.

An island appeared in the mist as the boat carried on its course. The ruins of a castle crumpled on it and yet it looked as elegant and mighty as the castle of Camelot did.

Arthur heard soft hums as they came to the island, tiptoeing in the winds as they sung their songs. Through he had no idea how, Arthur knew that he wouldn't be able to here this if he wasn't in the past. He guess only people borne of magic, such as Merlin, were the only ones to hear the magical songs of the island. Still Arthur felt no privilege, only fear as he knew what the island held.

The boat stopped at some steps and Merlin and Arthur followed them up, both hesitating at each step. But Merlin barely took in his hesitations and moved faster than Arthur who wanted more then anything to somehow grab Merlin and pulled him back to the boat.

They entered a grass filled courtyard. Stones stood amongst it, surrounding what look like a tombstone. The mist hovered in the air the hums now tingling with- to Arthur- the sound of whispering bells.

Merlin looked around the area, searching for someone.

"Hello?" He called expecting no answer.

"Hello Merlin."

The voice was easily recognised for it was a voice that Arthur had grown to hate, especially as he had watched her poison his friend. He had found her name after this time, before Cedric came to the palace.

She stood by the tombstone, a smirk filling her face as she saw Merlin's recognise her. _Alright, I know you fancy him but can you change that grin to one that looks evil instead of obsessed?_

"You!" Merlin gasped as shock filled his face.

"You know who I am?" She asked

"Nimueh." Merlin replied and her smirk grew wider.

"You can't be who the dragon meant." Merlin said, shaking his head but keeping an glaring eye on Nimueh in case she did something.

"And why is that?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Before I understood your importance."

"And Arthur..." Merlin continued, ignoring Nimueh comment.

"Arthur was never destined to die at my hands...and now it seems that I will be his salvation."

That was all it took to stop Merlin accusing stare as he knew that Arthur life would be save, "So you know what I've come to ask?"

Nimueh nodded.

"Will you do it?"

"Merlin, you idiot, do you really thin she would-"

"I do not have the power to save and give nothing in return." Nimueh interrupted Arthur shouts. She seemed to be speaking the truth, once a payment was given, it seemed she would save Arthur.

"I know a price will be asked."

"To save a life, there must be a death; the balance of the world must be restored."

Arthur wondered if she had more meant to that, not to Merlin but to someone else. But he did not sink into those thoughts as he heard Merlin's next words,

"I willingly give my life for Arthur's."

"DON'T YOU DARE, MERLIN!" Arthur bellowed but his efforts were useless.

"How brave you are. However it is not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you enter into this bargain it cannot be undone."

"Whatever I have to do, I do. His life is worth a hundred of mine."

"NO IT IS NOT!" Arthur screamed. It wasn't really. If they looked at status of their places, yes. But when they look at the friendship they shared, they were equal.

Nimueh walked forward and grabbed something from the top of the tombstone. A gold cup, "The cup of life. Blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup; he will live."

Merlin stepped closer to the tomb, his eyes on the cup. As his eyes read Nimueh's, making sure she spoke the truth, he took it.

Nimueh raise her hands to the sky, looking at it as she spoke magic.

The clouds buckled at her command, sending heavy drops of rain upon them. Merlin held the cup to the sky so the goblet was filled.

"Merlin, please, just let me die!" Arthur pleaded as he did everything he could to knock the goblet onto the floor. But the goblet stayed in Merlin's hands and as it filled to the brim, the rain stopped. Nimueh smiled taking back the cup. She filled a flask with its water and handed it to Merlin.

"The bargain is struck." She said as Merlin took hold of it. She kept her hold, wondering if Merlin would back out. He didn't. "I hope it pleases you."

Merlin gave a quick nod as he hurried out of the courtyard with the flask in hand, desperate to get back to Arthur before it was too late.

* * *

Gaius was stooped over his work when Merlin entered. Arthur was still growling as he eyed Merlin, daring him to collapse.

"Merlin!" Gaius gasped, shocked to see him. He expected Merlin to be dead by now.

"We need to give this to Arthur." Merlin said as he handed the flask that he had pocketed in his jacket.

"What is it?"

"Water, drawn from the cup of life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover."

Gaius continued to examine the flask as Merlin nudged him to the door. He stopped short.

"What are you waiting for?" Merlin asked.

"What price did you pay to redeem his life?" Gaius pointed the flask at Merlin like Arthur would point a sword at a criminal about to give the reason for his crimes, "Whose life did you bargain?"

"I don't have time!" Merlin shouted as he tried to walk to past Gaius but was stopped, "Don't worry, Gaius! Everything is going to be alright."

_Sure, Merlin, sure, tell Gaius that nothing will happen to you; it'll just make him worst at your funeral!_

* * *

The scene change, from Gaius following Merlin out of the room, to Merlin pacing up and down. Night had fallen but the way Merlin had been pacing, it seem he had been pacing all day.

Gaius entered and Merlin stopped his pacing as he turned to him.

"The prince lives."

Merlin's face broke out into a grin as relief washed over him. Gaius too half smiled. Half.

Now it was the dying part for Merlin to come.

* * *

Merlin sat in his room, clutching the rabbit foot Gaius gave for him. Arthur sat next to him, pleading that Merlin wouldn't dropped down dead.

"Merlin, if somehow the past changes so you die right now, I'll find a way of getting you to muck out the stables in the afterlife." Arthur growled. He wished Merlin could hear him so he would bring up a quirk that would calm everything down but, of course, no. "Why do you have to always risk your life for mine? I mean, yes it's your destiny and all but come on I'm not that much of an accident prone. Well, accident isn't the word as it's more of people trying to kill me but still! You don't have to keep trying to die for me! I die for you, yes, but that's because...arrgh! Alright, I know the reason but come on...Merlin?"

Merlin had fallen back onto his bed his hand that was holding the foot outstretched. Arthur breath got held in his throat as he felt for a pulse, expecting not to find one.

But he did.

* * *

Light suddenly appeared and Merlin's hand close over the rabbit's foot. Arthur's sighed with relief as the boy woke up and jumped out of the bed. He was alive.

But that meant someone else must be dying.

Merlin exited the room, followed by Arthur. Merlin's outburst of telling Gaius he was alive was stopped short as both of the boys eyes fell onto a cloak figure, lying on the floor.

"What is it, what's happen?" Merlin asked

"Merlin, stay there." Gaius warned from where he knelt. But what had happened?

Merlin and Arthur ignored Gaius as they hurried over. And stopped short as they saw who the figure was.

Hunith.

"Mother!" Merlin gasped as he knelt down next to her, horror filling his face.

Hunith was covered it warts big as coins. She shook and gasped for breath, sounding almost like Arthur had thought a reaper would sound like.

"Merlin." She croaked.

"What's happened to her?" Merlin and Arthur both asked. Hunith was a kind hearted woman and Arthur had watched her care for Merlin with such care and love. Through he could not be noticed when he had watch Hunith and Merlin, Arthur had almost felt that he too was a member of the family. This could of been his own mother lying on the floor and Arthur would feel the exactly same as he did now and despite not knowing his mother, Arthur love her with all his heart.

"She's gravely ill." Gaius murmured.

"Do something!" Merlin shouted at him as he clutched Hunith's cheek.

"I would if I could."

"Please Gaius!"

"Merlin, this is no ordinary illness!"

Merlin gasped as he suddenly realised that instead of he, it was his mother who was dying for Arthur.

"Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?" Gaius asked.

"Nimueh."

"Nimueh?"

"It was as you said, she demanded a price but I bargained my life not my mother's!"

Arthur felt hatred swarm over him, ten times worse from when he had realise that Nimueh had planned to kill Merlin or the hate for his father when Morgause showed him his mother. Nimueh had intended to kill Hunith, not Merlin. But why? Unless...the dragon!

Merlin gently took Hunith's shaking hand and stroked it as she tried to look at him, "I'll make you better. I will."

* * *

In the dragon's cave, Merlin rushed in, anger roaring inside of him.

"You knew this would happen! You had me trade my _mother's_ life for Arthur's!" Merlin shouted.

"You said you would do anything." The dragon coolly replied.

"Did you know my mother would die?" Merlin asked, no longer shouting but sobbing.

"I knew the price would be anyone's."

"But you send me anyway."

"We need Arthur to live."

"I'm not one of you!" Merlin shouted again the tears being ushered by his roars.

"We are both creatures of the old religion. It is the source of your power."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown!" The dragon said, slamming his talon into the rocky perch he sat upon, "And when he does magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free."

The trust that Merlin and Arthur had built, dropped just then, faster than when the dragon first dropped down into the cave to meet Merlin.

"Is that all you care about??!! I thought you were my friend!" Merlin shouted, betrayal now lisping his tone.

"I am more than just your friend. I am your kin."

_Merlin, your kin??!! No one would ever be kin with someone who kills people mothers without a thought and doesn't even care for his kin, only uses them for the chance of freedom!_

"No, the only family I have is my mother. And you had me murder her!"

"Her life has not been taken in vain. We'll achieve great things together, you and I-"

"You will never be release!" Merlin bellowed, "For what you've done, I'll make sure you will never see the light!"

Those words were harsh and cruel, especially if they had came out of someone else's mouth, no matter how anguish they felt. Yet Arthur still saw Merlin, the intensity in his eyes that you can either be caught held in or chuck away from, depending on the mood and compassion showed in them. Yet the dragon still roared.

"MERLIN!" It cried in fiery rage. Merlin, seeing what was going to happen, flung his hand out and shouted a spell.

The flames from the dragon's mouth threw themselves at Merlin but all they hit was an invisible shield. Arthur jumped back from the flames even so, wondering how Merlin could hold the shield against such burning fire. It licked Arthur's skin through he was barely near the flames.

When the dragon stopped his roars, Merlin let his hand fall, glaring at the dragon, "You will not see me again!"

* * *

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers, still angry about the dragon. After asking about his mother, who was sleeping in the other room, he sat down in front of Gaius, trying to hold in his anger.

"I have to save her." He whispered.

"You cannot." Gaius said.

"If the balance of the world needs a life, Nimueh must take mine!"

Gaius leaned forward, "No, Merlin."

"Yes. I will return to the island."

Merlin stood up but was stopped by Gaius who had grabbed his arm, "You are young, your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice."

"My destiny? This is my mother! My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her."

Arthur bit his lip at the angst in Merlin's voice. He understood that Merlin must save her. _But by dying?_

"You have taught me so much." Merlin whispered, trying to stop the tears from running down his cheeks, "Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be use for great deeds. But most of all you have always taught me to do what is right."

"Merlin." Gaius whispered, still pleading in his tone.

"I must say goodbye to Arthur." Merlin said and left the room, leaving Gaius looking- a look Arthur had never associated with Gaius- vulnerable.

* * *

Arthur didn't follow Merlin. He knew the speech like the back of his hand; through he had always remembered it with confusion. When Merlin had made that speech, Arthur had thought Merlin was trying to leave. Yet now he knew that Merlin wasn't leaving in that way. Merlin had made hints to let Arthur lightly in on the secret that he was going to die, "I will be happy to be your servant until the day I die." Yet Arthur was defiantly arrogant, he didn't even understand that single sentence.

Instead Arthur stayed where he was sitting, barely noticing what was going on. He barely noticed what Gaius was doing or even when Gwen entered to see Hunith. They just whizzed past him as he tried to get his slow mind to think positive; _he didn't die so he won't die now._ Or perhaps they were literally whizzing past him, another past watching thing.

* * *

Sunlight broke through the window and Merlin came down the steps, ready to go.

"Gaius?" Merlin called. He had expected the man to be back, to at least send him of. Merlin wandered over to the table and saw a letter sitting there, for him.

Arthur leaned over Merlin's shoulder as they began to read,

_Dear Merlin, _it read in Gaius' unmistakable handwriting, _my life is already neared to its end. Though has for the most part, been a very little purpose to it. Very little that will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for great things. Live by the ways that I have taught you and I believe that you will in time become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you, has been my greatest pleasure and to sacrifice myself is an honour. You are and always will be the son I never had._

"NO!" Both Merlin and Arthur shouted.

Arthur hurried Merlin out of the door but he was suddenly no longer in the castle...or Camelot.

* * *

The air hummed with mythical tunes, the Isle of the Blessed. Gaius now stood by the tombstone, waiting.

"I never thought I would see you here again."

Nimueh didn't appear like she did with Merlin but walked over from one of the ruins steps. Her lips weren't place in a grin she normally wore, but they still curve upwards, perhaps in grimace. Arthur did not like this one bit.

"My lady." Gaius said. _My lady??!! When have that evil witch been a lady??!!_

"It's been a long time since I've heard that."

"I've come to ask for your help."

"As you did once before to Uther?" Nimueh asked and Arthur felt a smacked in his chest as he heard those words. _Did she mean that-?_ "You did not like the outcome."

"I offered you a chance to overturn the death of his wife." Another smack in Arthur's heart as he stumbled backwards by those mere words.

"I saved the life of her son, what more do you ask for?"

"Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's. I want you to take mine in his place."

Nimueh's laughs echoed across the courtyard, "With all of my powers of predictions, I could never have foretold this. Gaius the hero."

She frowned, her grin wiping of her face, a relief to Arthur who was still suffering from the words about his mother. "Why should I grant your wish? You've watched our friends burn in the great purge; you are nothing but a traitor."

"Merlin is the one man that can bring magic back to the land. At Arthur's side he can forge a new kingdom. A world of peace we can ever dream of"

The frown that Nimueh was pulling could have been hiding a snarl. She didn't seem to want to wait for Merlin and Arthur.

"And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring?" Her smirk returned, "Are you ready to die, Gaius?"

"For Merlin, I will give my life."

Arthur could not watch what happen next. He could not watch Nimueh kill a friend, he had known all his life. He tried to cover his ears, as he waited for Merlin to come and stop this, but he still could hear her magical shouts.

"Stop!" Merlin cried as he rushed up the steps. Arthur turned and his heart was caught in his throat as he saw Gaius lying on the floor and Nimueh holding the cup of life high. He rushed to Gaius' side as Nimueh turned to face Merlin.

"Back again so soon, warlock?"

"What have you done?"

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"H-have you killed him?"

"It was his wish."

Merlin sighed as anger took over him, "I've begged my life for Arthur's, not my mother or Gaius'!" He bellowed at her.

"The old religion does not care for whoever dies!" She shouted back. Both of these shouts echoed across the courtyard. "Only for the balance of the world to be restored. To save a life, a life must be taken, Gaius knew this."

"It is not the old religion that has done this, it is you!"

Nimueh smirked, "Come now. We're too valuable to each other."

_Right, then why are you wearing a cheap ripped dress if your so valuable, Nimueh?_

"I have nothing to do with you!"

"With my help Arthur will become king."

"I will make Arthur king. But you will never see that day!"

Merlin shot out a ray of fire that made Arthur jump back in fright. Yet Nimueh just turn her hand so the palm faced her and the fire was absorbed.

"Your child tricks are useless against me." She smirk and her hand sizzle like lighting. The fire now appeared in her palm, yet more fiery and hot. "I am the priestess of the old religion."

Now it was she who shot the fire at Merlin. Merlin didn't try and absorb it, he jump out the way. Arthur sighed with relief as the damage of the wall that stood behind Merlin showed that it wouldn't be easy.

Nimueh strolled closer to Merlin so now there was a small gap between them. Fire burn in her palm again, "You too are creature of the old religion. You should join me."

"Do you think I would join forces with a selfish and cruel magic? Never."

"So be."

She shot another ray at Merlin. But Merlin now didn't have time to duck.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted, leaving Gaius and rushing over to his friend.

He lay on the grass, a hole in his chest, smouldering. Arthur tried to see the damage but when you can't move anything it's quite hard to take someone's jumper of to see the burn. And keep an eye on a witch at the same time.

Nimueh walk over to Merlin, satisfied at her work, "Pity. Together we could have ruled the world."

She grinned at Merlin's lack of response and started to walk away. Arthur couldn't help but think Merlin was done for.

Then Merlin's eyes snapped open.

He got up with no shake or pain from his burn as he glared at Nimueh's retreating figure, "You should have not killed my friend."

He voice was cold, a voice that made Arthur back away from Merlin. In Merlin's eyes was a icy rage, a rage that did not suit Merlin, yet also fitted so well. If Merlin was evil this is what he would sound like and that scared Arthur.

Nimueh turn and smirk at Merlin, _What are you going to do? _Her face laughed.

Merlin glanced to the sky, remember the storm that Nimueh cause when he had bargain his life for Arthur's earlier. He raised his palm and his eyes flash gold.

Nimueh looked up as the clouds buckled to Merlin's command now. But they didn't just create a downpour; the skies were filled with the same anger Merlin felt. He brought his hand down to face Nimueh and so did the lighting brought down it ray onto her.

Arthur jumped back but couldn't take his eyes of Nimueh. The lighting burned her, causing her to dance to her death. With one painful scream she exploded.

The boys covered themselves in order not to be covered by the smouldering of Nimueh's body. Merlin did not look at Nimueh in satisfaction as she did to him. He barley spared a glance at the remains of her as he rushed to Gaius.

"Gaius!" He shouted. But Gaius didn't response.

Arthur rushed to Gaius side also, forgetting the cold angry rage Merlin had just shown. He had expected Gaius to wake up as soon as Nimueh was dead. Yet he stayed asleep, his breathing still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Merlin bellowed to the clouds above. He sobbed as he held his mentor, his father he never had. Arthur tried hard to stop himself crying, but the tears fell like the pounding rain.

"Merlin?"

The boys snapped there heads up to see Gaius, weaker than ever but awake. Alive.

"Gaius, you're alive!" Merlin grinned as he hugged Gaius.

"What did you do?"

"Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored."

"You just powered over life and death itself!" Gaius said, still weakly but you could the exclamation in his tone. "Not even a great warlock can do that."

"So you believe in me now?" Merlin asked, smiling.

"No." Gaius said, "I would...if...you can stop this blasted rain!"

All three of them bellowed with laughter.

Arthur could no longer see them or the isle of the Blessed. He had been swept to the dragon's cave.

"MERLIN!" The dragon bellowed, his roars echoing, "NOOOO!"

He roared louder and Arthur was jerked out of the caves into Morgana's bedroom where she sat up, gasping as she remembered hearing those roars.

* * *

**_That was long. Hope you enjoyed it. REVIEW NOW!_**


	12. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Growth in magic

_**Hey, ya sorry I took so long. I make it up to you by letting you choose the next episode, okay? It has to be between 2-7 as I'm defintly doing seven. **_

_**No need to worry about errors in quote as I (dun dun dun) have series 2 on DVD. Woo go me! (I shut up know....I'm showing of, LOL) so if they're not the exact quotes it's how I wrote the lines to make it quicker and exct.**_

**Arthur:**_** .....**_

**Merlin:**_** ......**_

**Emma(me):**_** .....what?**_

**Arthur:**_** you mean to say that you didn't need you tube so you had that whole time to wrtie?**_

**Emma:**_** (guilty) yeh....sorry about that. School and all that....**_

**Arthur:**_** I don't want to hear it! (stroms of)**_

**Emma:**_** Geez what with him?**_

**Merlin:**_** well, he is kinda the main character in this story....so he's a little fed up that you didn't write him for so long.**_

**Emma:**_** .....**_

**Merlin:**_** ......**_

**Both: **_**Such a prat.**_

**Arthur:**_** OY, I heard that!**_

**Emma:**_** Oh, Arthur gimme a break plz! I'm really am sorry.**_

**Arthur:**_** hrmph!**_

**Emma:**_** Well if you going to keep acting like that, I'll send in the fangirls-**_

**Fangirls: **_**NO! You left it too long and we fed up with waiting. COME ON!**_

**Emma:**_** eek!**_

**Arthur: **_**double eek!**_

**Merlin:**_** triple eek as I have lots of fans don't I?**_

**Arthur: **_**shut up Merlin.**_

**Emma:**_** RUN FOR IT! AND ROLL THE CHAPPIE!**_

12. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

Arthur sighed as he sat down on his chair while his past self slept. He had a lot on his mind at the moment, mainly on his manservant.

Arthur wondered how Merlin coped with the fact that if he was to be find out he would die and do all the chores Arthur set for him while always saving his life. _Hang on, I don't give that many chores, do I? _Well Arthur had seen his past self tell Merlin do polish his armour, wash his clothes and mend them, get swords and spears ready to be used and round up the knights for the hunting trip tomorrow. But that wasn't a lot was it?

Through Merlin could simply do all this with magic, he had to do it behind practically everyone's back. Heck, he had to hide who he was behind everyone's back. Arthur could never do that, he was someone who had to be seen and heard. Merlin amazed Arthur...and after watching him defeat Nimueh starting to scare him a little, through he would never admit it. All of this was banging in Arthur head like loud clanking of picks whacking into ground.

Oh, wait...that wasn't in Arthur's head.

"Merlin!" Past Arthur moaned as the noise stopped him sinking to dreamland. When the manservant didn't immediately arrive as usual, past Arthur got up, "Merlin!"

This time Merlin came running in, despite the time, he was wide awake, "Yes sire?"

"Are you deaf?" Past Arthur asked as another thump was heard.

"I wish."

"I need you to go down and tell them to stop."

"But they're under the king's commands." Merlin said.

"Yeah, and you're working under mine." Past Arthur replied as he sank back into the bed.

Merlin sighed and hurried away, Arthur following.

* * *

As Merlin entered the mine and pick up a torch, yells could be heard. _I know Merlin's might not be good looking but he's not that ugly._

Every single miner ran out of the place, panic spread wide on their faces. Merlin stared at them in utter confusion and fear. He hurried down the path from where they came.

_Um, Merlin, when people run _from _a place, you're not supposed to go _to _the place and check it out! _Arthur groaned as he hurried after him.

They entered a tomb, one that Arthur recognised but Merlin didn't know it yet. _Sigan's tomb. _

Merlin glanced at all the riches and then his glaze fell on the heart shape jewel in the tombstone man's chest.

Arthur wasn't sure, but somehow when the gypsy seer sent him to the past his senses became Merlin's, meaning that when Merlin sensed magic, Arthur could too. Arthur wasn't sure if when he finally got back to the present- and he still didn't know if he would get back- that he would be able to keep this gift. _It's kinda cool in a way..._

A strange sort of mystical hum was dancing its way into Merlin and Arthur's ears from the jewel. Merlin edge closer while Arthur edge back, _god, Merlin, have you ever heard the words be careful??!!_ However Merlin didn't get to the tombstone as his foot stepped on something.

A man was kneeling at the tombstone, a miner judging his clothes. Arthur backed away further as he remembered when he had saw that man.

"Hello?" Merlin asked. Getting no replied he tapped the man shoulder...and the man fell onto his back.

His face was grey, the veins striking out like black lines on a pale map. His eyes were a wide red, gaping in fear. His pale lips hung opened as no longer did breath go in or out of it. Arthur and Merlin jumped back.

* * *

"How do you think he died?"

Arthur jumped. Merlin was no longer backing away but knelt down by the man, the hole in the wall which had been made discovering the tomb had now a gate on it and Gaius now stood in the room. _This time episodes thing or whatever you call them...can't there be a least a warning??!!_

"Gaius?" Merlin asked when the physician didn't answer.

Gaius was busy staring at the jewel to only reply with a 'mmm?"

Merlin stood up from the dead man as he glanced around, "Do you know whose tomb it is?"

Gaius shrugged as his eyes fell on one of the ravens. Through it was stone; Arthur couldn't help but think its eyes were watching there every move.

"Do you think it might be curse?"

_Wow, you really come up with original ideas, don't ya Merlin? _

Gaius didn't answer as he walked over to the tombstone. Suddenly, just as Gaius steps nearer, the raven's eyes shoot an arrow, heading straight for Gaius.

Merlin eyes flashes gold and a plate shot up like a shield in front of Gaius who had no time to move out the way. Gaius stare dumbfounded at the plate, then the raven and then at Merlin.

As Gaius uttered his thanks, voices were heard. Merlin eyes flashed and the plate dropped, rolling away. Merlin hurried after it and ended up at the king's feet.

"Idiot," Uther murmured as he stepped over Merlin to look at all the riches. Past Arthur followed him.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" He said as Merlin pulled himself to his feet. _The latter as I fully well know now._

"It's just one of my many gifts." Merlin replied. Of course now Arthur knew that Merlin had lots of gifts, through none that if Arthur's mind went down the gutter.

"Well, this is a find indeed," Uther smiled as he looked at the riches, "You see, Gaius, I was right, there is treasure to be found in Camelot. Which one of my predecessors do I have to thank for all this?"

"I'll like to look into it, sire." Gaius reluctantly said and that made the present Arthur look up. Gaius already didn't like the place.

Uther glaze fell on the dead man, "How did he die?"

"He seem to unwitting triggered a trap."

"To deter grave robbers." Past Arthur said who then didn't take a look at the body. Arthur wondered if he would've jumped back if he did see it in front of Uther.

Uther nodded, there was plenty to steal, "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding them is your responsibility, Arthur."

"Yes, father."

Arthur watched everyone leave and, as Merlin filed out, he made to follow. But before he did leave, he glanced at the jewel again.

* * *

"Hurry up, Merlin." Past Arthur moaned.

They were in the courtyard, getting the horses ready for a hunting trip. Merlin quickly rushed down the steps and became a footstool for Arthur. But present Arthur wasn't watching.

His eyes were on Cedric. And the way Cedric's eyes were gleaming, he knew what was going to happen next.

Past Arthur fell of the horse as the girth came undone, "Merlin!"

"I don't understand, I did that girth up myself."

"I think that might've been the problem."

Arthur flinched a little, _okay that was a little harsh. _

"Would you like me to fit the girth on properly, sire?" A voice, that Arthur knew would, piped up. He couldn't believe he was so ignorant.

"Thank you."

"It's an honour to be of service to the Prince." Cedric said as he came over after finishing the girth.

"Do you hear that Merlin? An honour."

"Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down." Cedric said as he use the horse brush, _hey, hey, hey that's been use on horses, you!_

"The honour." Arthur hissed at Merlin.

As past Arthur allowed Cedric to come along to the hunt, present Arthur slapped himself for falling for those simple lines.

"Here, you need a beater." Said Merlin as he picked up the beater stick. He purposely threw it into Cedric chest, "Oh, sorry." Arthur couldn't help but grin too.

* * *

They walked through a flowered filled clearing. While past Arthur was focus on the hunt, present Arthur watched as Cedric and Merlin silently jabbed at each other, knocking branches into each other ways. _I know I'm something to get jealous over but really-_

Arthur's thought was cut of as a boar suddenly crash through the bushes. It ran straight to them, it's nostrils flaming and grunting.

Past Arthur took aim and threw a spear at the boar but it bounce right of, no harm coming to the boar. Cedric had fallen on to his back, cringing as he watched the beast in horror. Arthur backed away and saw Merlin glance at a fallen spear.

Eyes flashing gold and incantations whispering out of Merlin's mouth, the spear floated upwards and flung at the boar, right into its heart. _Got to admit, hunting is really simple with magic._

"Who did that?" Past Arthur asked. He knew the spear didn't just throw itself, _well it did but I didn't know that much then,_ someone must of been behind that good shot.

Merlin kept his head down, playing the modest hero. Although Arthur wished that Merlin would of spoken up, he knew why. He wouldn't have believe it was Merlin yet alone if it was magic. So the past Arthur kept glancing at his knights as no one came forward.

Expect...

"Ahem," Cedric coughed, raising his hand. _No, you didn't, you were crying like a baby! _

"Was it you?" Past Arthur asked, who hadn't seen Cedric cringing in the corner.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders playing the modest hero.

"You just save my life!" Past Arthur smiled at him. _Er-no, that was Merlin again!_

"It was nothing sire." _Nothing as you didn't do anything!_

"I shall be ever in your dept, you must be rewarded."

"You don't need too sire..."

"Come on, Merlin, speak up and put him in his place!" Arthur shouted. He knew Merlin had to be the modest hero but this was beyond what Arthur couldn't do. Cedric was putting Merlin to the shame really and Arthur lived on honour. How could Merlin just stand there?

"Come on, what do you wish for?"

"I only desire one thing, sire....a position in the royal household."

Arthur never thought about it before but why did Cedric want to be in the royal household? Arthur and Merlin shared equal confused faces through Merlin was confused by why Cedric had claim the shot as his own.

"Good, consider it done." Past Arthur laughed and walked over the boar to get it carried back to the castle.

Cedric grinned at Merlin as he held the beater, "You can have it back now." Cedric said and threw it into Merlin's chest, "Oooh, sorry."

_Something tells me this is going to become a competition...

* * *

_

Gaius was leafing through his book as Merlin and Arthur entered, Merlin looking a little deflated. Arthur watched the boy put his bags down, thinking. It must be hard for Merlin to do so much and to not get an ounce of credit. When Arthur got back to the present perhaps he would change that, just a little.

"What's wrong?" The physician asked, after just glancing up at the boy.

"I saved Arthur, someone's gets the credit. Just the usual," Merlin grinned a smaller version of his usual grin as he came over to Gaius, "What are you doing?"

"I found an inscription on the sceptre." Gaius held up a piece of paper and the boys gather around him to look at it. To Arthur they were just symbols.

"What language is that?" Merlin asked, knowing it was not just symbols.

"I don't know, Sigan knows many languages. It's his tomb." Gaius added when Merlin question the name.

"Who's he?" Merlin asked and Arthur sat down also. As far as he was told, Sigan was just Cedric, an evil sorcerer that had created the gargoyles. Yet Arthur guessed now there was more to it.

"Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived! You didn't grow up in Camelot, but those of us who did; Cornelius Sigan was a figure of nightmare."

_Well until back then, well coming up to now, I've never heard of him. _

"Why?" Both young men asked

"Sigan pass. He could change day into night, turn the tides and, legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot itself."

Now Arthur knew why he had never heard of Sigan. His father wouldn't want him to believe in 'such nonsense' as he would call it. Arthur would've called it nonsense to but then he had said that it was nonsense that Merlin was a sorcerer and he is.

"In the end, he grew too powerful and the king at the time ordered his execution." Gaius finish and Merlin nodded until a thought struck him.

"If he's dead, why are you so worried?"

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought of his wealth and power going to waste so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself."

"You think he might have succeeded?"

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes."

Yet Arthur already knew that he had.

* * *

In the misty night sky, Arthur could see a great black bird flying in front of the moon. As he tried to get a closer look, it clawed and Arthur heart jolted as he could see the heartless black stones of irises staring at him.

A scream jolted him to Morgana's room. She sat up panting, "Gwen? Gwen!"

The maid hurried over to her distress mistress and Arthur thanked that Gwen was such a kind women.

"My lady, what's the matter? It's alright, it's alright, I'm here. I'm here. There's nothing to be frightened of." Gwen smoothed Morgana as she hugged her. Morgana however was so sure.

* * *

It was daytime now and Gaius was tending Morgana who was still in her nightgown. Arthur was surprised that he hadn't gone over to where Merlin was; through he supposed that Cedric was beating Merlin to all of his chores. Perhaps because he knew what was happening right now, he didn't need to follow Merlin just yet.

"What was your dream about?" Gaius asked as he sat down.

"A bird," Morgana whispered still haunted by it, "A raven."

"A raven?" Gaius voice made Arthur look up. _Wait....didn't Sigan mean raven??!!_

"It was terrifying, Gaius. What do you think it means?"

Morgana knew that it meant something. But for some reason, Arthur didn't really understand, Gaius didn't consider this, "Probably nothing."

"It's happening again, isn't it?"

"Morgana, one raven doesn't mean your nightmares are returning. Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you?" Morgana nodded, "I get Gwen to give you something stronger."

"Like a blow to the head?" Morgana asked and Arthur frowned, "I'm sure she wants to."

Arthur shook her head. Gwen hadn't wanted to kill Uther after he had done to her and she had such a good heart....it was then when Arthur realise he really did love Gwen and wanted her for his life.

* * *

Merlin mucked out the stables, sighing as he did so. Arthur held his nose, no wonder Merlin always floor letting of gas. Arthur covered his nose as Merlin, unaware of the gas, dropped to the floor and into unconsciousness.

And who was the person that threw that gas bomb, the person that entered now, and released the horses? _Cedric._

"I knew it!" Arthur shouted. The paused, "Alright....maybe I didn't."

Suddenly Cedric was no longer chasing the horses out and the past Arthur had appeared, kneeling down besides Merlin. Merlin was beginning to come round.

_Hey, I asked for a warning not just increased the sudden change!_

"Sire!" Merlin suddenly woke up and he sat up, staring around him. He had also unfortunately landed in horse muck and now had it on the side of his face.

"What are you doing?" Past Arthur asked.

"Nothing," Merlin said as he tried to figure out what had just happened, standing to his feet.

"I can see that."

"I wasn't sleeping." Past Arthur looked at Merlin in disbelief, waiting for Merlin to continue, "I was...bending down....looking for something."

"Perhaps we're looking for the same thing. Oh, I don't know...._the horses_! One mistake I can understand, everyone has a bad day now and then but this is one thing after the other!"

"I don't know what happened."

"Sire," Cedric came in acting all _innocent_, "Don't be too hard on him, he's a good servant, he's just tired."

"I am not!" Merlin shouted.

"Maybe...if he had the evening off....a good night rest...."

"I did not fall asleep!"

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties."

"Oh, come on, it's obvious that you're lying, Cedric!" Arthur shouted.

"Perhaps you're right." Past Arthur said and Arthur gaped at him.

"Okay....maybe it isn't."

"No!" Merlin shouted. He knew he did not fall asleep, somehow something had happen like Merlin must've been knock out or something. He did not fall asleep, "Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me and if you weren't such a clotpole then you would see that!"

"A what?"

Merlin paused, realising he had gone too far. However Cedric was more than willing to repeat what Merlin said, "A clotpole, sire."

Arthur wondered how that word offended him so much. Then again, how did he believe Cedric, who had just shown up, than Merlin, who had shown him more loyalty than Arthur knew at the time?

"Cedric's right, he can look after me tonight. You can go home and think about if you want to be my servant or not! Go!"

Merlin tried to protest but Arthur looked like he had made up his mind. Cedric played at looking pitiful as he brushed down Merlin's jacket and handed it over to him. Merlin took it and sighed as he scampered of.

* * *

They were now in Gaius' chambers, Merlin entering still looking a sight but also moody as well.

"What's that on your face?"

"Nothing," Merlin replied and Arthur couldn't help but feel angry at himself. Merlin was usually cheerful and could beat a situation down in a drop of a hat and here he was now, beaten down to monosyllables. _Why didn't I believe him, then?_

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked also noticing Merlin's lack of response. Merlin just repeated himself as he entered his room. Gaius took of his glasses, pick up a cloth and followed, Arthur right behind him.

Merlin sat on his bed sighing as Gaius came in. He still didn't say anything so Gaius walked over and started wiping of the muck of his face.

"I'm not an idiot." Merlin mumbled.

"What happen?"

Merlin shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it, "I just want Arthur to trust me and to see who I really am."

"One day he will." Gaius murmured.

"And one day he might apologise through he's still not sure on that." Arthur said out loud. He was right, though, he really did owe an apology. Merlin had done nothing but stand by him and Arthur had just swatted him away like a fly.

"When? Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot." Merlin looked into Gaius eyes so Gaius could not lie to him.

"Not everyone thinks you're an idiot. Although looking at you now...."

All three laughed and Arthur was glad to see the smile back on Merlin's face where it belonged.

Gaius sighed, breaking up the laughter as he sat down, passing Merlin the cloth, "Now's not the time to be questioning things, Merlin. I believe you and Arthur are destined for greatness and your calling is to serve and protect him."

"It's hard," and the voice that Merlin said it in made Arthur want to drop dead for what he'd done, only for a moment anyway.

"I know it's hard, but Camelot is in grave peril," Gaius now had the boys full attention, "I've translated the inscription; 'He who breaks my heart completes my work'."

"What does that mean?" Both Merlin and Arthur asked.

"Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?"

"I've never seen a jewel like it," Merlin said. _I didn't know you saw many jewels at all, Merlin._

"That's because it's not a jewel, it's the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"You think he is alive?"

"His soul is but in order to fully live, a soul needs a body."

"So if the stone is removed from its setting...the heart is broken and the soul is released?"

Arthur suddenly realised who Cedric actually was and what happened. He was a thief, a thief who stole the heart and got turned into Sigan.

* * *

Merlin marched over to past Arthur. It was obvious that Cedric had already taken the jewel.

Merlin paused but he had to tell Arthur, make him believe him, "Cedric is possessed by an evil sprit. He tried to steal the jewel but it wasn't a jewel it was the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan."

"Merlin, have you been on the cider?"

"Of course he hasn't, no one makes a story up like this even if they are stupidly drunk and Merlin isn't!" Arthur shouted, annoyed by his lack of trust.

"Please, listen to me! Camelot is in mortal danger; Sigan is using Cedric's body to take revenge!"

"This nonsense isn't helping you keep your job!"

"You are not listening to me!" Merlin stopped being calm.

"If you're gonna shout anyway..." _of course he is if you're, well I, keep being so dumb! _"Cedric! Will you escort Merlin from the palace?"

Cedric bowed but didn't go anywhere as Merlin attacked him. While past Arthur looked embarrassed for Merlin, Arthur was cheering him on, _go on, Merlin kick Cedric, er Sigan or whatever, arse!_

They fought until Past Arthur nearly got knock out. That when he decided it had gone too far, as he pounced on Merlin, "You've gone to far, Merlin. You can spend a few days cooling in the cells. _Guards_!"

As the past Arthur pulled Merlin out of the room, Arthur watched in horror as Cedric eyes, which were watching them, turn a heartless black.

* * *

Screams and shouts could be heard. Merlin stood up from where he had sat as he heard them. Arthur realised that the gargoyles must be attacking the city.

Merlin turned to the cage door, knowing he could not stand by and watch this. He utter a magic word and the gate burst opened.

"Couldn't you've done that sooner?" Arthur asked as they ran out of the dungeon.

* * *

As people were being tended for there busies, Arthur watched from the baloney as Gwen brought himself in and sat him down. His chest was bleeding, "I get you something to stop it." She said.

"Gwen!" Arthur called, "I just wanted to say....just, er, you always surprised me."

_Oh god, was that all I could say? Stupid, stupid-_

"Oh and, er, thank you." _Finally!_

Merlin joined him just then and they watched as Uther rushed in, "Arthur!"

"It's nothing," Arthur assured his father.

"Have you driven the beasts out?"

"They have control over the lower town. The market is all but destroyed. Too many people dead to number." Arthur added as Uther glazed around the wounded.

"I'm sealing the citadel." Uther said with a flash of determination in his eyes that could be seen from up where Arthur and Merlin stood.

"You can't!"

"I have no choice; I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't we all fall!"

Ignoring Morgana and Gwen, Past Arthur stood up, "Where are you going?" Uther asked.

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge, I'm not leaving them to die! It's my duty to Camelot and to myself."

Through Arthur supposed it was big headed to think so, as he watched himself, he could finally understand why people said he would make a great king. Not like Uther, through he was wrong about magic, but still a good king. Perhaps this destiny Merlin was keen to follow would come true.

Merlin snuck down the steps, Arthur at his tail. They got Gaius' attention, well Merlin did, Gaius could not hear Arthur demanding the physician over here.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to help Arthur."

"Merlin, Sigan's power is beyond yours, Sigan is an immortal and you're not."

"I don't have a choice, there must be a way!" If these words were Arthur, they would be shouted but Merlin kept them quiet but with force as shouting would.

"There's only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need. The Great Dragon."

Both boys' faces fell as they remembered what happen when Merlin had last visited him, "You knew, then, that I use to visit him?"

"Yes, Merlin, of course I knew, you're a creature of magic just like he is. I hoped that he would help you."

"He helps no one but himself. I can't!"

"For Arthur's sake, you have no choice!"

And Arthur was really hoping he would not get burnt by the dragon's flames again.

* * *

They ran down the steps leading down to the cages, Merlin going so fast that Arthur found himself tripping a little. _God and he's usually so clumsy!_

Arthur knew that Merlin really had to force himself to do this; the dragon had his mother almost killed. He knew that Merlin did not even want to step down these caves, even if he didn't go to the dragon's. But Merlin did; for _him_.

"Hello?" Merlin called, "Hello! Please I need your help!"

Just as Arthur thought the dragon would stay in hiding, it swooped down, staring fiery at Merlin, "You told me, I would not see you again!"

"I'm not here for myself; I'm here for Arthur's!"

"Arthur's path lies with yours. You've made it clear that you do not walk in step with me."

Arthur could now see how this dragon was similar for the one that would later attack Camelot. He could see the anger that had boiled as it flew over the city, burning everything in sight.

"You cannot want Cornelius Sigan to win, you're not evil!" Merlin shouted.

"At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie, you have shown that you do not."

"So you'll let Camelot fall?"

"I did not say that." _Finally, he's stop thinking about himself for once! _"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know."

"Please, I have to try."

"Very well, but you must give me something in return." _Alright, he hasn't stopped thinking of himself!_

"A promise. That one day...you will free me."

Realisation dawned on Arthur, "No, Merlin, don't!"

"If I release you, what will you do?" Merlin no longer shouted but his glare did not leave his eyes.

"That is not your concern. Nevertheless that you do not trust me, you must promise or Camelot will fall."

"I promise!" Merlin shouted as he saw some of the rock crumpling from above him, "Now, please, give me the spell!"

The Great Dragon roused to its feet, "Close your eyes and open your mind."

Through Arthur didn't trust the dragon, Merlin close his eyes. The dragon took a deep breath and exhale over Merlin.

Arthur could see sliver swirl dancing in the dragon's wind as it travelled into Merlin's mind. When it stopped and Merlin opened his eyes, they were a brilliant gold, more golden than ever before.

"Few men have been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely," The dragon said.

"I will," Merlin breathe. He made to leave.

"You made a promise, young warlock," The Dragon reminded him. _Seriously can't you call him by his name??!!_ "And one day...I shall keep you to it."

Merlin and Arthur did not like the glint in the dragon's eyes as they left.

* * *

A gargoyle flew through the air, heading straight for past Arthur. Arthur bolted as he waited to watch himself be taken. But Merlin appeared and quickly his eyes flashed gold. The gargoyle exploded to smithereens and Arthur gasped at how Merlin had just become more powerful. And that he used the power to save his live again.

Merlin rushed to Arthur's side. Past Arthur at first lied still but as Merlin knelt down, he moved his head, an indentation that he was alive.

"Who would have believed it?" A cold voice echoed and out of the mist stepped a man dressed in a robe made out of raven feathers, a man that just before got in the way of Arthur and Merlin's friendship. Cedric- or now, Sigan.

"You, a sorcerer and a powerful one." Sigan smirked as he stopped walking.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Merlin cried, loyal as ever.

"And you're going to stop me?" Sigan mocked. Merlin jumped to his feet and cross over Arthur so he was facing Sigan.

"I'll stop you," Merlin said, bravely.

"He does not deserve your loyalty," Sigan hissed and it smacked Arthur in the stomach, "He treats you like a slave."

"That's not true!" Merlin said and Arthur breathed again.

"He cast you aside without a moment thought," Sigan kept at Merlin, stabbing Arthur with those words. They were true; Arthur hadn't even considered believing Merlin.

"That doesn't matter"

"But it must hurt so much to be so put upon, so overlooked, when you have so much power."

They were all true. Why Arthur still feared Merlin sometimes. He had so much power and yet he acted like a mere clumsy servant all the time and Arthur treated him more like a dog, then anything.

"That's the way it has to be."

"Does it?" Sigan stared at Merlin, not evilly but persuading, "You're young, Merlin, look inside yourself, you have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness, to have Arthur know you, for what you are."

"That can never be."

"It can. If you join me! Together we can rule over this land, Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet!"

If Sigan was persuading Merlin it had gone now. Merlin stared fiery at him, "I don't want that."

"You rather be a servant??!!"

"Better serve a good man than rule with an evil one!" Merlin shouted. Arthur understood then, Merlin was loyal to Arthur because he believed that the destiny would come true, he believed in him. No matter how people would try to lure Merlin, Merlin would always show loyalty to Arthur, despite if Arthur despise him for his magic.

"So be it." Sigan roared, "If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will!"

Sigan suddenly gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Arthur saw the real Cedric stared at him for a moment before he fell to the ground dead. Arthur breathe, did that mean it was over?

It didn't.

As Merlin stayed staring at the body, a blue mist exited out of Sigan's mouth. It travelled to Merlin and to his horror, Arthur realised that was Sigan's soul. It started to climb up Merlin's leg, heading to his mouth.

Merlin quickly said a spell as the mist tied itself around his waist. As Merlin tried to finish it entered Merlin's mouth and with a choke, Merlin fell to the ground.

Arthur stared, head whirling. Merlin jolted and his eyes opened and became black.

Arthur back away, into the mist, fearful than ever. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Gaius join him. They waited, both worrying if Sigan was now Merlin.

"Merlin?"

Some of the mist unravelled and Merlin stood amongst it. He walked over to Gaius, staring at him coldly and Arthur thought they had lost him.

Until Merlin face broke into a grin and held up a jewel, the blue mist in it now crystallized for good. The three men laughed and embraced.

"Well done my boy," Gaius said as he hugged Merlin. Arthur couldn't really share the hug but he was too glad to care.

"Merlin, don't you ever do that again, understand?" Arthur laughed. Merlin was alright and wasn't evil. That was all what mattered.

* * *

"You know, you won't be getting any thanks, Merlin," Gaius said as he got some breakfast for the boy.

"I'm not a complete idiot!" Merlin grinned.

"There you go," Gaius passed Merlin a bowl, "It's not much but you deserve something."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and past Arthur walked in. Arthur, who was standing at the side laughed at how ridiculously that bruise made him look. He was too relieved to be worried right now.

"I've come to see, Merlin," Arthur said to Gaius before turning to the boy spoken, "I've not forgotten your lazy, insolent ways or the fact that you called me 'clotpole' but I do admit there was some truth in your words."

"Does that mean you're admitting on this occasion that I was actually right?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour," Arthur dropped onto the table a large sack, emptying it all out.

"All that??!!"

"Yep!" Past Arthur grinned and he walked out the room. Arthur watched Merlin turn to stare Gaius and Gaius leaned over.

"Clotpole?" He asked with raise eyebrows as he and Merlin glance back at the door and burst out laughing.

"Oy!" Arthur cried when he realised Gaius called him a clotpole too, well basically, but he joined in the laughter.

* * *

**Emma: _Phew, I think we lost them. _**

**Merlin: _Yeah....you know Gaius would of said this was somehow ironic. Next time don't take so long in writing the next chappie._**

**Emma: _Well it depends when I can count the reviews up for the next chappie._**

**Arthur: _Oh and when you stop the flames._**

**Emma:_ I don't get flames!_**

**Arthur: _Well if you keep you're readers and me waiting...._**

**Emma: _I'm truly sorry readers so don't listen to that prat there, plz, I will write quicker!_**

_**Arthur: Listen to me-**_

**Emma: Uh_! Not another word._**

**Arthur: _......(mouthing) flame her!_**

**Emma: _Right! Merlin you know that Arthur bullied you the other day....._**

**Arthur: _I didn't!_**

**Merlin: _Er, right, and all that work? And calling me a girl?_**

**Emma: _GET HIM! We'll make _him_ look like a girl!_**

**Arthur: _Hey, readers, hurry up the reviews to distract these guys. .....PLEASE! HELP ME! OH GOD, NOT THE MASCURA! ANYTHING PART FROM THAT, MERLIN! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT GOES ANYWAY??!!_**

**Merlin: _.....guess?_**

**Emma: _You brought it on yourself, Arthur! Please review and I am sorry._**


	13. To All My Readers

**To All My Readers**

_**Thank you for reading Growth In Magic. No, I'm not quitting, I'm apologizing. I left it for quite a while...**_

**Arthur:_ For 6 months_**

**Emma(my nickname in FFN): _WTF? 6 MONTHS? Okay, okay, a lot more than a while. I will continue, it's just um..._**

**Merlin: _Well?_**

**Emma: _Um...after me and Merlin dressed Arthur up as a woman in the last A/N he got kidnapped by a knight thinking he was some damsel in distress_**

**Arthur:_ Emma!_**

**Merlin: _I admit that you did sound like a girl when you were screeching at us to stop._**

**Emma: _So Merlin and I set off to rescue him but we got a little lost...um we transported to Hogwarts._**

**Arthur: _Hogwarts?_**

**Emma:_ I thought that knight in the painting might have an idea of who took you. So he directed us completely the wrong way, we ended up in the Sacred Hearts Hospital of Scrubs...JD and Merlin got on well so it was a while before we could set off again. Then I think we ended up in the cartoons...Private is cute but we can't speak penguin even with the penguins of madagascar so we were stuck there for awhile. Then we overheard that Disney stole Arthur!_**

**Arthur: _Disney?_**

**Emma:_ They planned to torture poor Arthur as they acted out high school musical. We had to stop them, I mean the songs are great, but HSM? Blech! Luckily for us the old wonderful cartoons long forgotten by real live films helped us, Stitch mainly. He and Reuben are cute! After that Jafar tried to use Arthur to come back to life so we w;l;;;;;ere of in the Aladdin world for a while._****_ But we triumph and Arthur was saved. But after all there help, we couldn't leave just yet, so we sitting back for a while, aren't we guys?_**

**Arthur:_ ...You expected them to believe that?_**

**Emma:_ It's true!_**

**Arthur:_ Please, Merlin did not meet JD! Despite their love for hugs that's impossible. She's making it up, right Merlin?_**

**Merlin:_ Hmhmhmhmhmhmh_**

**Arthur:_ Merlin?_**

**Merlin: _Huh? Oh, um, if I say no will it make you mad?_**

**Arthur:_ Very much._**

**Merlin: _Then...no she's completey telling the truth._**

**Arthur: _Merlin!_**

**Emma:_ Well, I'm sorry and hopefully I will get back to the great adventures of Merlin. In the meanwhile, I see if I can stop these two from killing in other._**

**_The next chapter is The Nightmare Begins. Thank you for your reviews! Sorry! Bye Bye!_**


	14. The Nightmare Begins

Growth in magic

**Arthur: _We are gathered here on this sad day. HMemma546, writer, reader and teenager had recently past away._**

**Merlin:_ At least she's at peace_**

**Arthur: _So now we bury her coffin, us fictional characters and her real family and friends. Not many friends though._**

**Emma(me): _OY!_**

**Merlin: _AH, GHOST!_**

**Emma: _(standing up in her coffin) I'm not dead you idoits!_**

**Arthur: _Your reviwers want you dead._**

**Emma: _WTH? No they don't!_**

**Arthur: _darkgemwildcat even prepared this lovely gravestone for you, Emma._**

**Emma: _Why would anyone want me dead? I haven't even written anything they would want to flame._**

**Arthur: _Correction, you haven't written anything _at all._ You forgotten to continue your stories. Therefore we characters feel that we need a more reliable writer. So we must lay you down to rest._**

**Emma: _Merlin? You agree with this? (sad eyes)_**

**Merlin: _..._**

**Arthur: _I promise to buy Morgana some more daggers to kill Father with if she cast a silenting spell on him. Merlin will stop her soon enough._**

**Emma: _He was talking a moment ago!_**

**Morgana: _(appears) I'm still working my way on the path of becoming Morgan Le Fey. It taken time for it to effect him. Anyway, must go and see Morgause to plot agaisnt Uther so I rule the world. I love being evil. (disappears)_**

_**(Everyone blinks)**_

**Emma: _Okay, fine. (lies back into the coffin) Well, aren't you going to shut the lid?_**

**Arthur: _In a mintue. Merlin fetch the torches. _**

**Emma: _Wait-WHAT!_**

**Arthur: _Emma, you know in our day we burn our dead to ashes. But seeing as we couldn't let darkgemwildcat's gravestone go to waste, we're combining the two._**

**Emma: _Your going to burn me alive?_**

**Arthur: _Hey, doesn't that happen all the time when someone flames you?_**

**Emma: _NO! What happens is...I don't know. Anyway I'm not getting burnt._**

**Morgana: _(reappearing) You know Arthur also didn't like it that you left him trapped in your mind wearing girl clothes and makeup._**

**Emma: _HELP!_**

The nightmare begins

Arthur sat by Morgana's table, wondering why he was here. Usually he only came into her room when Merlin came or when he was jerked from her nightmare. Through she was tossing and turning in her slumber, he had not seen her nightmare.

Sighing and shaking his head, he thought back to when he witness his first kiss with Gwen. That made him blushed; it was pretty embarrassing to see yourself kiss someone, especially your true love. Yeah, perhaps Arthur was getting ahead of himself to think it was true love, but he believed it was. At least Merlin couldn't tease him about it.

Thinking about the boy made Arthur paused as he remembered the snap he and Gaius had. Arthur didn't realise how much Merlin had to do nor how he felt about it. And that was the first time Merlin had properly complained, not teasing or joking. He really did bottle all of his feelings.

Suddenly the candle lit itself, causing Arthur to snap out of his thoughts and automatically draw his sword. Seeing no one other than Gwen just arriving, he put it back; _seriously, I need to stop doing that otherwise when I get back to the right time; I'll end up embarrassing myself._

"I brought you some blankets, I thought you might be cold-" Gwen stopped when she saw her mistress wasn't awake but sleeping. And yet the candle was lit...?

Blowing out the candle, Gwen took it over to the window and left. Arthur frowned at the candle to as he looked back at Morgana, who was still wrapped in a nightmare. He stood up and went over to her side.

And saw, under her eyelids, her eyes gold.

The candle lit again this time waking her up. Gasping she stared around fearfully until her eyes rested on the candle.

Her eyes flashed a golden flame. The flame leapt at the curtain, burning it. Arthur jumped back and Morgana screamed, as the fire made the window explode.

_Am I surrounded by flipping sorcerers? _Arthur shouted in his head out of shock.

* * *

Another blink and Arthur found himself outside of Gaius's chambers with Merlin eavesdropping. _Merlin, you live with the guy, I'm sure you can eavesdrop on him in your own time._

"What I don't understand is how the fire started in the first place," Gaius voice said. Deciding he might as well listen too, Arthur peered through the door with Merlin (well, he could sort of lean through people like a ghost) to see Morgana sitting, wrapped in a thick blanket as she retold what had happen.

"It happened so quickly, it was terrifying," Morgana sobbed. As Gaius comforted her, her tone change as she wondered if she should tell him, "You're the only person I've told about my dreams. I know I can trust you Gaius."

"Yes, of course you can,"

Morgana looked up right into Gaius' eyes, "I-It was me. I set the room alight. I started the fire."

Merlin blinked in surprise while Gaius looked confused, "I don't understand, did you knock the candle over or something?"

_Like how would she have done that if she was on the other side of the room?_

"No, that's not happened. I did it by just looking at it. The flames got higher and higher."

An initial shock of what happen, Arthur almost remarked disbelief but then he remembered how Merlin had just looked at the fire to make the flames hopped over onto his hand. The thought of the toddler Merlin made him calm down his mind. It had tumbled with emotions and thoughts; _his adoptive sister was a sorceress! _He was both shock and scared even, he had thought that Morgana would just be a seer. That he was fine with but her magical? Merlin, he understood, but Morgana?

Through it would be the reason why she attached to magical being such as he druid boy, Mordred – which he thought uneasily as the dragon said the boy was destine to kill him. And his father did assonate seers with magic.

"It could have been a gust of wind," Gaius denied. _Suuuuure, a gust of wind can make flames leap higher and higher?_

"It wasn't, it was me. It was magic."

Merlin gasped, his eyebrows rising as he stared at Morgana in pure astonishment. _He's been hanging around too much with Gaius._

"My child-"

"I'm not a child!" Morgana rebellious side kick in which helped Arthur a little; her frighten self made him feel edgy.

"Last night was an accident; it had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I'm going to draw you a fresh remedy to make you feel better. I promise, you must trust me."

If this wasn't the past, Arthur and Merlin would both be staring at each other. Why wasn't Gaius denying it? He didn't deny when Merlin saved him from a broken back with his grand entrance to Camelot. Why wasn't he helping her?

* * *

Suddenly Arthur was no longer peering through the door but on the other side of it. Merlin was now sitting down at the table and Gaius fiddling around with his medicines. Arthur cursed the time episodes again as he sat down besides Merlin.

"I was helping in cleaning Morgana's chambers today," Merlin murmured, staring intensely at Gaius' back. If Gaius was looking he would have been forced to confess by that mere look. "The window was blown _out_ into the courtyard below."

Gaius just responded with a 'hrmm' as he carried on fixing medicines. This was when Arthur started to get impatient.

"That's odd isn't it? If lighting struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think that the glass would have fallen inside of the window."

"Gaius, answer now! Merlin, get to the point!" Arthur commanded impatiently, not caring if they couldn't hear him. He could never wait for so long.

"It was magic, you know it was." Merlin snapped as Gaius' straighten, "and more importantly, so does she."

At last Merlin had gotten Gaius to respond. But it wasn't the response Arthur wanted at all, "Morgana knows nothing for certain."

Arthur and Merlin both shared fury. Morgana should be helped not treated as if she was fine!

"Which makes it even worse," Merlin didn't shout like Arthur would have but his voice rung through Gaius as clearly as yells would, "She doesn't know what's happening to her and its tearing her apart!"

"What would you have me do?" Gaius asked in a tone that wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Talk to her. Tell her she'll be okay; tell her that her powers aren't something to be afraid of." Merlin replied, standing up so he and Gaius were facing.

Arthur nodded in agreement. However Gaius just turned back to his work, "I can't."

_Why not?_ Arthur growled at the old man, wanting a better reason why wasn't he doing anything. Merlin however stayed calm as he thought of other possibilities.

"Maybe I can speak to her."

Gaius immediately turned back to Merlin, his glaze forbidding, "No, Merlin, you can't!"

"Why not? I understand what she's going through."

Arthur wondered how but remember how Merlin had reacted when Will found out his magic. He was scared of being called a freak, scared that no one would understand him. Gaius hadn't called Morgana a freak but he had acted like she had been insane to think that she had magic.

"You must never reveal your secrets, not to anyone."

"If not me, then someone else!"

"Who? Magic is outlawed or have you forgotten that?"

Merlin wasn't going to back down, "There those who still practice it. What about the druids? You said they helped people like this."

Arthur breath caught as he remembered what happened around this time. _Oh no..._

"Uther's vowed to destroy them. The druids can't help her, it would be suicide."

"Then who can?" Both boys wanted to shout, Arthur pushing down his regret as he focus on the present (_alright, past_).

Gaius tone soften to one of caring, "I will, like I've always done."

Now Merlin wasn't going to push his angry down, "Then you need to be honest with her!"

"What makes you so certain that you know her better than me?"

"Because I went through the same thing!" Merlin calmed down once he had Gaius attention back, "I know exactly how she's feeling right now."

Arthur paused at this. But he remembered the rejection and the unsurity of himself that Merlin went through until he left for Camelot. He never realised how it truly effected him.

"You cannot get involved in this; no good can come out of it." When Gaius saw that the words weren't hitting home, he raised his voice, "I mean it, Merlin! Stay out of it!"

Both boys sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

It was night time. Merlin was alone, blowing out candles. Arthur assumed he had given Morgana her flowers as he saw one of the petals that had fallen to the floor and stuck on his sole, loosen to the ground.

Suddenly the door open and Morgana, in her bed gown hurried in, "Is Gaius here?"

"Er, no, he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon, though."

Morgana wouldn't take that for an answer, "I need to speak to him, where is he?"

"He's gone to see the king."

Morgana paused. Merlin and Arthur knew what she was thinking, she couldn't go to Gaius and ask for help if Uther was listening.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, deciding to step in.

Morgana opened her mouth...and shut it again. She didn't know if she could tell him.

"You can trust me, Morgana, you know you can."

Morgana looked back at Merlin, afraid still, "I'm scared, Merlin."

If Arthur wasn't in the past, he would have hugged her. Tears were in her eyes, tears that made her look so unlike Morgana.

"I don't understand anything anymore, I need to know what's happening. Please?"

Merlin gulped, knowing he wasn't aloud to help, "Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you."

"He won't! I don't want any more remedies! They won't do any good." She paused, her eyes begging for understanding, "It's magic, Merlin."

"What?"

"I'm your friend; you know I wouldn't make this up."

"Of course."

"Then you believe me?"

"Yes, he fully well believes you, he's has magic himself!" Arthur cried, "Merlin, tell her!"

"You think it's magic too? Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

Merlin nodded. Arthur hoped. Morgana wished. Then...

"I really wish there was something I could say."

"What!" Arthur growled, wishing he could punch Merlin, "You buffoon, tell her!"

Morgana ran, not listening to Merlin's pleas for her to stay.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

Merlin shook his head, fear in his eyes.

* * *

They ran down the steps to the dragon's cave, Arthur still fuming. _Why didn't he tell her?_

As they ran to the ledge that overlooked the dragon's perch, Arthur stopped fuming as he remember the promise and how hostile the dragon was when they last saw it. When the dragon, flew to the ledge, Merlin pressed all of the distrust down as he stared into it's gold eyes

"I need your help. Do you know where the druids are?"

The dragon frowned, settling on his perch, "First you must tell me why you seek them."

Merlin glanced down, the distrust returning, "That doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"I need to ask the something."

The dragon suspicious glare harden, gaining more distrust for Arthur as he was reminded what the beast did – or what would come.

"I've lived more than a thousand years, seen civilisations rise and fall."

_Really? Is that why you act like an old fart? _Arthur didn't see why the dragon treated everyone like dirt just because he lived longer then them.

"Do not believe that you can lie to me."

Merlin sighed, ignoring the fierce glaze, "I need their help."

The dragon blinked, waiting for Merlin to continue.

"Someone I care about needs their help."

"You speak of the witch, the Lady Morgana."

_If you know who we were talking about why did you waste are time. And-_

"She's not a witch!" Both boys exclaimed.

"She's my friend." Merlin said.

"She cannot be trusted."

"What makes you say that?" Merlin and Arthur asked, Merlin wanting an answer and Arthur just furious.

"It would be better if the witch-"

"Stop calling her that!"

"-it would be better if the witch never knew the extent of her powers."

Arthur glared at the dragon. Luckily, Merlin didn't agree with the dragon one bit either, "You're wrong. I know her, she has a good heart."

"You failed to heed my advice in the past and it brought grave consequences."

_And listening to you brought grave consequences as well, or have you forgotten that?_

"I won't abandon her!"

The dragon sighed and shook his head, "I will not give you the help you seek. If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone."

The dragon smirked, expecting Merlin to remain helpless. However Arthur now knew Merlin well enough to know that Merlin wasn't as helpless as he appeared.

* * *

After watching Merlin read the roll of parchment that held the list of suspect that consorted with sorcerers, witches and druids behind past Arthur's back – Arthur laughed when he saw how oblivious he could be, especially when he heard himself raise his suspicion of Merlin and Morgana aloud – and then saving one that had consorted with the druids and not arrested yet, Arthur ended up in Morgana's chambers.

Morgana opened the door and reviled Merlin, holding a vial.

"Gaius asked me to deliver this."

Morgana nodded, keeping her eyes on the bottle. Merlin waited, hoping she would shut the door, "I don't need any potion, thank you."

Arthur watched, wanting Merlin to tell Morgana the truth. Merlin glanced at the door.

"Merlin, ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare, I was upset."

"I know, I haven't said anything to anyone."

Morgana felt the tears urging to fall. She turned and headed back into her room, "I'm sorry, it's usually Gwen that has to deal with me when I'm like this."

"I don't mind."

_Luckily, I know better, Merlin, or I would have assumed that sounded like a lover._

"Maybe I can help."

"I doubt that."

Arthur waited, hoping.

"You be surprise." Merlin whispered just loud enough for Morgana to hear. He shut the door.

"I understand. I realise...how frightening all this must be for you. Especially for you."

"Why especially for me?"

"You're the king's ward; you know his hatred of magic better than anyone."

Morgana tears dried as she looked at Merlin, "That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams, the fire. You think it _was _magic!"

Arthur grinned, only to have it fall as Merlin opened his mouth, again with his mind on Gaius, "I'm not saying that."

"But it could be, couldn't it?"

"I really wouldn't know," _Merlin, you idiot, of course you know._ "But...there are people who do."

"Who?"

"What about the druids? They help people like you."

Morgana sighed, "None of their kind would dare show their ace in Camelot.

_Merlin dared. Well, he didn't know, but he could have turn round and headed back to Ealdor._

"No." Merlin sighed. Morgana turned away, thinking he now couldn't help. But Merlin wasn't done speaking, "But I know where you can find them."

* * *

Bells rung loudly, warning the boys of Morgana's disappearance. As Gaius came storming into the chamber, Merlin tried to ignore the bells but had his shoulder grabbed by Gaius as he held the vial to his face, "I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night."

"I used some initiative. I thought you be pleased."

_Shame you can't use it when you doing chores for me._

"Those warning bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped!"

Arthur scowled. Why did his father jump to conclusions like that? He deny magic so much and yet when something happen that might not be the magic that should be executed for, he jumps up to the chance. Arthur realised it's going to be hard to keep Merlin's head on his shoulder once back to the present.

"And you don't seem overly concern."

_He's right, you know, Merlin. If you're going to lie at least lie better then you doing so now._

"She can look after herself."

"Merlin, what have you done?"

Merlin could see no way out of it, Arthur could tell. But he was still surprise at the angry tone in his voice.

"Would you've refuse to? I helped her!"

"This ends now!" Gaius growled, slamming the vial down. He wasn't angry just cross but still Arthur was glad he wasn't in Merlin's boots, "People's lives are at risk, Morgana's included. Where is she?"

Merlin sighed, "She's gone to the Forest of Ascetir to find the druids."

"I told you not to get involved."

_I think Merlin's already involved even if he did listen to you!_

"I had to, because you wouldn't even acknowledge she had magic!"

"For good reason-"

"No, you don't understand." Merlin turned away, luckily for Gaius as the intense look would have held and thrown away _Uther_, harshly "You don't understand what its like is. The years before I came here were the loneliest of my life."

Arthur remembered the rejection and shuddered as he went to stand by Merlin.

Gaius stepped forward, deciding it was best to get his point across still, "Morgana is the king's ward, her situation is completely different to yours."

"I know, I've got you, she hasn't."

Gaius stepped back and Arthur bit his lip. Through it was a horrid accusation it was very true. As soon as Gaius found out about Merlin he had taken him under his wing. Yet with Morgana, Gaius was acting like her dreams had turned her insane.

"I've always taken good care of Morgana."

Merlin and Arthur scoffed, Merlin speaking Arthur's thoughts, "It's not the same."

Merlin sighed, glancing to the floor as he saw Gaius' face. "Everything that's good and right about magic I've learnt from you. I'd be lost without you Gaius. Like she is now."

Gaius looked down, his stubbornness ebbing into guilt. Merlin blinked back the tears forming at his own eyes.

"Do you understand why I did it?"

"Yes," Gaius sighed, "I do. But that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences."

* * *

"Have all the suspects been arrested?" Uther asked. They were all in the courtroom now, time fast forwarding again. This time Arthur didn't scowled, remembering how this conversation went.

"Nearly," Past Arthur said, "A few have gone to ground."

"Issue a proclamation. All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is retuned to Camelot."

"I'll see to it, sire." Past Arthur said as Gaius Merlin and Present Arthur exchanged glances, the latter not noticed.

* * *

_You really like sneaking off after curfew don't you Merlin?_ Arthur thought as both he and Merlin snuck into Gaius' chambers, trying to sneak past. _You know, I still won't consider that as an excuse for you sleeping in._

Suddenly Merlin's bag knocked over a broom. Merlin spun round, "Gestillan!"

That move knocked down a bottle, "Gestillan!" And that a jug. "Gestillan!"

As they all floated around Merlin, Merlin threw a glance at the sleeping Gaius. He snored and both boys sighed in relief.

Merlin placed them to standing positions and began his walk out.

_Merlin...do brooms usually stand up on their own? _The broom crashed to the ground, _I'll take that as a no._

They heard their breaths again as Gaius mumbled. But he turned over, still deeply asleep.

They snuck into the dungeons and hid, watching the two knights eat.

Again Merlin muttered a spell only this sounding longer. Arthur was still not good at understanding the words, they were foreign as any other language put together.

The flame of the torched suddenly leapt up, growling in protest and sending the knights jumping backwards. Merlin took his chance and ran; the knights too distracted to see or hear him.

They got to the barred gate, Merlin barely pausing for a catch of breath, "Tospienge!"

The gate bursted forward, sending sparks and smoke scattering over the place. As soon as the smoke calmed, Merlin rushed out, Arthur hurrying after him.

_You just have to exit in style don't you Merlin?_ Arthur thought. _Gaius won't be impressed._

* * *

Arthur blinked and suddenly he was no longer at Merlin's side. Instead he was standing in a tent. He turned and saw a druid holding a soaked towel to a women's forehead. Morgana's forehead.

Arthur rushed over to her just as Morgana's eyes fluttered opened. She glanced, nervously at the person and leapt up as she saw the druid.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Ah," Morgana hissed as Arthur saw her wounded leg.

"You've hurt your leg." _No duh._ "Try not to move it."

"What happened?" Morgana asked still wary of the man.

"You were stung by a Serket. I came to help. My name's Aglain."

Morgana again tried to leap up, "Relax Morgana. You're safe now."

Arthur and Morgana couldn't agree, "Who told you my name?" Morgana asked.

"I did."

Arthur turned, recognising the voice. _No..._

The tent flaps opened to reveal the blue eyes of Mordred. The Mordred destined to kill Arthur.

"You," Both Morgana and Arthur said, Arthur breath hitching.

Aglain told Morgana that Mordred was the one who had sense Morgana being attacked in the woods but Arthur and Morgana weren't listening. Arthur was frowning, the doubts of the dragon's words still on his mind. A boy trying to kill him? But then, the dragon had only lied once.

Mordred smirked, his lips unmoving, "Hello, Morgana."

Arthur jumped, he had forgotten about Mordred's way of communicating with his mind. Morgana jumped too.

"Did you hear that?" Morgana asked Aglain before turning back to Mordred, "How did you do that?"

"We don't always need words to speak to one another." Aglain answered for Mordred.

"Now I can take care of you," Mordred said as he sat down, smiling, "Like you did me."

Morgana smiled back and Arthur frowned as he saw a connection, a bond of mother and son.

* * *

After a while of watching time change and Morgana was sitting in the tent, Aglain talking to Morgana.

"What would you like to know?" Aglain asked. Arthur spotted a shadow at the back of the tent and realised it was Merlin. _Who else had a shadow that idiotic?_

"Why I can see the future in my dreams. Why I'm able to start fires with my mind."

"People who are able to do this are few and far between. You have a gift."

"Is it magic?"

_No it's just something that happens when a women gets to a certain age – of course it's magic!_

"Of a kind, yes. But it will be many years before you're able to understand it fully, let alone use it." Aglain eyes turned gentle, "This isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian." Morgana murmured, "If he found out, he'd have me killed."

"He won't."

"But if he did-"

"We won't let that happen. You're safe here. You shouldn't be scared of Uther, you should pity him."

"Pity? Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear. His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart."

Morgana shook her head, still unsure, "I've always been taught that magic is evil. That it corrupts your soul."

"Uther told you this." Aglain stated, "Just because he decrees it, doesn't make it so. In time you will learn that magic isn't a dark art that must be shrouded in secrecy. It can be a force for good."

Arthur looked to the floor. He had already learnt that, thanks to that gypsy seer sending him back to the past. But he had taken so long to accept it and here was Morgana willing it to be true. If it wasn't for the gypsy, would he had still accepted it if Merlin told him? Would he push the doubts Uther had set into his mind away? Probably not. That must have been what the gypsy meant when she said about their densities crumbling. If he carried on like he was, Arthur knew he would have Merlin arrested at the first accusation of trouble even if he felt guilty about it. Thanks to Uther when he heard the word magic his mind went onto auto pilot through after Merlin arrived he was already starting the question his father's rules.

Going through the tent covers (if people could walk right through him why couldn't he go through objects?) he saw Merlin smiling.

* * *

Soon Aglain left and Morgana laid her head down on the pillow. Arthur glanced up. He thought he could hear something, in the distance. Those thoughts were interrupted as Merlin pushed back the curtains.

"Merlin," Morgana exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you back to Camelot."

Morgana frown hardened, "Then I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey. I'm never going back."

"What?" Arthur asked, taken by surprise. He knew how frighten having magic makes you feel. But he never thought it would make someone like Morgana hide away from her family and friends because of it.

"You have to it." Merlin continued

"Why? You're the one who said I should seek out the druids."

Merlin shook his head, "I never realised what the repercussions would be."

"What repercussions?"

"The king thinks you've been kidnapped," Merlin said.

The noise was getting louder. Arthur got up, stopping himself for automatically reaching for his sword.

"He won't stop until you're found; he's arrested dozens of people." Merlin explained, "He's going to execute them all."

Morgana hesitated. That confused Arthur; Morgana never hesitated when people lives were at stake before.

"If I return, the same fate awaits me."

"Uther doesn't nee to know about this. I won't tell a soul."

Arthur glanced out of the tent again. What was he hearing?

"I'm sorry. I'm never going back. These are my people. They're like me. I don't feel so alone here."

_For god sake Merlin, stop obeying Gaius for once and tell her your damn secret!_

"Do you understand?"

Merlin nodded, "Better than anyone."

Arthur growled as Merlin wouldn't continue. However before he could praise those thoughts a shout interrupted them.

"Morgana, we must go." Aglain cried before stopping sort at the sight of Merlin, "Who are you?"

Merlin held up his hands in gesture that he wasn't going to harm anyone. Morgana spoke up or him.

"I-It's alright, he's a friend. What's wrong?"

Arthur held shouts and cries from Aglain. He suddenly knew what noises he had been hearing.

"Arthur and his men are coming."

Merlin eyes widened in horror and Arthur glanced at him. They realised at the exact time Aglain did.

"Your friend has led him straight to us."

Aglain helped Morgana up and led her out. Merlin and Arthur followed them.

Chaos was everywhere. Druids were running for their lives, grabbing as many belonging as they can. Past Arthur as his men were running into the camp in the distance, torches in their hands.

Suddenly Merlin stopped short, causing Arthur who was behind him to almost bump into him (going through him, stopping short and stepping to the side). He looked up and saw Mordred.

_Hello Emyrs_ Mordred whispered Merlin's other name in his mind.

Time around them seem to speed up again as the dogs could be heard from the distance. Druids screamed as the three join the fleeing line.

"This way!" Arthur heard himself shouting. He must have spotted Aglain, Morgana and Mordred. _I wonder what would have happened if I spotted Merlin too?_

Merlin and he at that time had sped up in front of them, glancing back to make sure the others were following. Morgana suddenly stumbled and grabbed the Cliffside, causing Merlin to fall back.

"We've got to keep moving!" Aglain cried.

"My leg, it's too painful." Morgana cried.

Merlin glanced at the path, hearing the dog's barks getting louder. If they waited any longer all would be caught.

"I'll try to create a diversion."

"No, Merlin, you can't!" Morgana cried.

"You carry on, it's my fault they're here. Go." When they hesitated he repeated the word, "Go!"

Morgana smiled through tears as Aglain led her away, "I'll never forget this."

Merlin made sure they rounded the corner before he glanced back. Arthur wondered what he was going to do.

Merlin outstretched his hand, "Bǿanlǿag gesweorc!"

Again Arthur said the gold in the raven haired eyes. And suddenly clouds of white smoke gathered through the narrow path, racing to meet Merlin. Merlin turned and pushed his arm out further, letting the clouds rush through the path and hide them both in it's fog.

As Past Arthur and his men entered the fog, they never notice that Merlin was hiding behind a tree just besides them. That was until he made a break for it.

"You lucky I couldn't see you then, Merlin!" Arthur snarled as he rushed after him, hearing the knights on their tails.

Merlin quickly ducked into a log as he sped down a small hill. Past Arthur and his knights never noticed that they ran over him or that he ran back the other way once they turned the corner.

As they rushed through the trees they suddenly stopped at the entrance of a clearing, Merlin quickly hiding behind a tree. In the middle, Mordred was there. Knights surrounded him ready to attack with swords.

Mordred screamed.

The cry echoed intensively, sending both Merlin and Arthur stumbling back. The knights were sent flying into the trees, knocking them out.

Mordred looked over his work with a hint of satisfaction in his face before rushing off, his green cloak flapping behind him.

As Arthur watched this, he realise that the dragon was right that this boy could be destined to be his undoing.

* * *

They were soon in the courtyard, Morgana being helped off her horse. Uther welcomed her into a tight hug and Gwen watched from behind, grateful for her mistress' safety.

"I was so, so worried about you." Uther whispered, so only Morgana – and Present Arthur – could hear.

"You were right," Past Arthur said from his horseback, "It was the druids. They kidnapped her."

No one expect Present Arthur noticed the face Morgana pulled before Uther held her back to see if she was alright.

* * *

He blinked and they were in Morgana's room again. _Just when I thought I was getting use to it._

Morgana was lying in her bed when there was a knock on her door. She immediately opened her eyes, not asleep.

Merlin stood outside her door.

"Merlin..."

"My lady,"

_Is this the right Merlin? Since when did you call Morgana My lady?_

Morgana quickly let him in. Silence fell on them as they tried to think of something to say; meeting and adverting eyes.

"I wanted to check that you were okay." Merlin eventually said.

"I'm fine."

Another short silent fell before Morgana spoke again.

"What was said at the woods..."

"You can trust me, Morgana, I won't tell anyone."

A grin formed on Morgana face, almost like her old grins if it weren't for her shinning eyes, "Thank you, Merlin."

"I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good."

Merlin smiled and then paused.

"Um..." Arthur look up, "It's good to have you back."

Arthur sighed. It look likes Merlin still would keep his gob shut. _Honestly when it's small things he can never stay silent and when it's big things he needs someone to pry open that mouth of his._

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana said and opened her door. Merlin stepped out, "Sleep well."

Merlin nodded and Morgana lingered for a moment as he went down the steps before she shut her door.

"This has to stop."

They turned around to find Past Arthur at the bottom of the stairs.

"The king would have your head if he found out." Arthur continued as he stepped out from behind the pillar. "And there's no point denying it."

"Denying what?" Merlin asked his tone nervous.

Past Arthur sighed, "Your affections for Lady Morgana."

Merlin and Present Arthur burst out laughing.

"Right."

"Take a bit advice from someone who...knows about women."

"If such a person existed, I would."

Past Arthur sighed again, "Stick to girls who are more...how can I put it? On your level."

"Thanks."

"She can't be your friend...let alone anyone else."

"Yeah I know."

Present Arthur watched as Arthur let go of Merlin's shoulder with a pat with a grin.

"You can't hide anything from me, Merlin."

Merlin laughed until Arthur footsteps died away, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Another blink and they were entering Gaius' chambers. Gaius looked up from the table.

Merlin sighed as he walked over to him, "I'm sorry, Gaius."

Arthur wondered if Gaius would tell him off. He certainly looked like he was going to as he stepped forward. So it surprised both boys as he pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I thought you be angry with me." Merlin said as Gaius let go.

"I was." Gaius said, "Right up to the moment you walked in. Then I was just grateful that you're back safe and sound."

Merlin shook his head, "Morgana knows the truth. The druids told her she has magic. Sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were only doing what you thought was right."

"We both were." Merlin said and Gaius nodded, "What happens now?"

"You must take care of her and hope that Uther never discovers the truth about her powers."

Arthur nodded, he didn't expect anything less. He watched as the exchange continued, glad that they had patch things up now. It didn't suit them arguing.

"You know, Merlin," Arthur commented loudly, "Morgana does suit you."


	15. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

Growth in Magic

Summary: with Arthur being such a prat, a gypsy seer feels that Merlin destiny might not come true especially since Merlin feels he can't tell him of his magic. So she decides that the best way to tell Arthur is to show him...Merlin's past.

_**Aheheheh...everyone's glaring at me (how I can see you readers I do not know)**_

_**Arthur: Well that would be because you've left this story yet again!**_

_**Emma: I know, I know, I'm sorry. I have no excuses. I just keep forgetting this story. To warn you all in the furture it might be some time before I update this story as you know from previous. You're lucky I managed to whip myself into action seeing as in a couple of days I'll be enrolled at college...for what I'm still not sure. Animal care or child care...**_

_**Anyway yes I know I should have combined these two episodes together. But I've kept you've waiting for long enough...I didn't want to make you wait longer.**_

_**I've got some reviews saying that Arthur acts as if he doesn't know what going on. Well he doesn't know in a sense. This is written before season 3 (sorry for those who were looking forward for me to write that season as well) and Arthur has no clue that Morgana has magic. He only knows what he has seen before, never from Merlin's point of view which he is viewing now. With that he doesn't remember when everything happen he doesn't know every detail. He didn't know when he and the search party came to the camp so in a sense wasn't expecting it.**_

_**However I have taken the reviews into account and have written it so Arthur knows what to expects. He still is taken by surprise but he knows what Lady Catrina clearly is (I doubt he would forget that). Hopefully it worked out well.**_

_**Please read and review and I'm sorry for the long wait.**_

14. Beauty and the beast Part 1

Arthur followed Merlin and Gaius through the marketplace. However instead of keeping one step behind like he had since this watching-the-past-thing, he trailed behind them. He did not listen to Merlin complain about everything being the same each and every day, a thoughtful expression on his face as he drifted of into his own world..

Well you would have one too if you watch the one you love kiss another.

Arthur had no idea why he was shown that part. Merlin wasn't even there at the time and Arthur was in his past. But just as Arthur would see what Morgana sees (_or seen_, Arthur corrected) the time forwarding episodes had led him to that scene.

The image had stuck in his head.

Of course there were the things that Merlin did, like knocking out the guards with barrels and magic, making the chandelier fall down, stop chasing men with Lancelot on his side and the final talk with Lancelot. Yet none had really interested Arthur as it would have done without Gwen and Lancelot kissing.

What would have happened if Lancelot had stayed?

Suddenly someone grabbed Merlin and Arthur snapped out of his thoughts. _Oh no, please tell me it's not that time..._

"Please," The short man who had grabbed Merlin whispered, "We seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?"

"I..." Merlin couldn't get his words together, still apparently startled. Gaius joined his side, staring at the man with caution.

"We have urgent business with the king," The man continued, placing a seal into Merlin's hands.

"I'm sorry, any business you have with the king will have to be pursue through the usual channels." Gaius said, taking the seal from Merlin. He suddenly stopped when he saw the seal.

"This is the seal of the house of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me," The man smirked.

"It's belong to me." Said the person behind. She removed her hood to reveal herself as Lady Catrina.

_Oh great...it is._

Merlin stared at her, stunned by her beauty. He did not notice Gaius bow to her.

"Merlin!" Gaius and Arthur hissed. _She isn't _that_ beautiful. Alright, maybe, but still!_

* * *

Time moved to the throne room. Uther stood up, for once, a big smile on his face.

"Lady Catrina, is that you?"

Lady Catrina approached him, a smile on her face, "I can hardly believe it myself," She said as she curtseyed.

_Merlin, will you please stop making googly eyes at her?_

"We have tidings from the north saying that Tregor had fallen to invaders."

"All you have heard is true my lord," Lady Catrina said, "It was."

"Your father, the king?" Uther asked, worry etched out on his face as he stepped forward.

"Gone sire," She whispered, "The enemy attacked without warning, we were outnumbered; five to one. He could not endure. I would have not have survive if it hadn't been for my faithful servant, Jonas."

_Right, the creepy guy, yeah._

"But we did survive," Lady Catrina continued, "And we have made it this far." Suddenly she stumbled. Past Arthur rushed out and Uther caught her.

"Forgive me my lord. I feel my trials might have taken their toll," She gasped.

"Yes, your sufferings are far from imaginable, my lady." Uther said. He helped her up, "It would be an honour to help you in anyway we can."

"A bed for the night will be most welcome."

"Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do."

"Thank you,"

* * *

"She's very brave," Merlin said as the three walked along the corridor.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Gaius murmured.

"It's just terrible of what she's been through."

"Terrible indeed,"

Merlin quickly noted Gaius lack of talking.

"What's wrong?"

Gaius glanced at him, "Nothing."

Before Merlin could question him, past Arthur shouted his name, "Job for you."

"Work, work, work," Merlin sighed, as he hurried off.

Arthur noticed Gaius thoughtful frown however before he was whisked off into another time episode.

* * *

"I'm sorry, this isn't quite what you're used to," Merlin said as he opened the doors to the guest chambers.

"Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name,"

Merlin grinned, "Merlin."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Lady Catrina smiled, "Well, Merlin, considering we spent last night in a cave, this will do very nicely, thank you."

"Well if you need anything, just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs."

_Am I only just realising how wrong that sounds now?_

"My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us." Jonas said.

Merlin grinned wider at Lady Catrina, "You're welcome,"

"Merlin, stop looking at her like a complete buffoon." Arthur groaned. If he could he would drag Merlin out of those chambers already.

Eventually Merlin soon stopped staring at Lady Catrina and exited the chambers. As soon as the door closed, Catrina immediately slouched and growled.

"Well, I can't spend the night here." Her voice had gone from beautiful to the sounds of sandpaper scraping, "This whole place stinks of cleanness."

"Do not worry, Mistress," Jonas crooned. "I'll find you somewhere more...suitable."

Catrina stared at her food, a glint in her eye. Suddenly as she breathed on the food, green foul breathing smoke came out her mouth, rotting the food into stale and foul food, maggots crawling all over it. She ate it up greedily.

Arthur looked away in disgust and horror.

He could not look at her again until after the dinning in the private dining room. Like past Arthur he scowled at Uther and Lady Catrina's obvious flirting. He could not understand why Morgana looked at them with a sickening sweet smile.

By the time he stopped scowling he was back in Gaius's chambers.

"You know there's something different about the Lady Catrina." Merlin said.

"Oh?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded, "I mean, most guests treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes but she was really nice! Even after all she's been through."

_Oh great I'm scowling again. Will you stop with the let's compliment Catrina day, Merlin, this frown is actually starting to ache!_

"Yes, she always was very gracious," Gaius murmured.

"You've met her before?" Merlin asked.

"Oh it was many years ago I doubt that she would remember." Gaius off putted, pouring the liquid into a flask.

"Now, Merlin, I have a job for you."

"Does it ever end?" Merlin sighed.

Gaius only acknowledge that remark with an raised eyebrow, "Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments."

"What is it?" Merlin asked staring at the bottle.

"She'll know what it is."

"But what is it."

Again Gaius just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay," Merlin grinned and headed out, Arthur right behind him, pausing only to give Gaius a confused expression.

* * *

Arthur expected the time forward to the door this time. _Guess I'm getting used to it._

Merlin knocked on the door and immediately barged in. _Well at least he knocks._ Arthur thought with a raised eyebrow at his friend, _Have you consider that because she's a woman, Merlin, she might want you to wait in case she's the middle of changing?_

Of course Lady Catrina wasn't changing, _thank god_, but was in the middle of stuffing her face with rotten food. Immediately she grabbed the cloth and quickly wiped of the mess around her face, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchen!" She cried, "It's perfectly rotten."

Merlin's face became apologetic, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to intrude."

"That's, er, that's quite alright." Lady Catrina replied, using the cloth to wipe her hands, "At least I wasn't undressing."

Merlin remained silent for a moment. Arthur glanced over to him to see a small smirk appear on the servant face.

"Merlin!" Arthur smack the back of his head through Merlin didn't feel it.

"I-um-the court physician ask me to give you this." Merlin said stepping out about to give it to her. Suddenly Jonas walked through them, grabbing the bottle before facing Merlin.

"What is it?" He asked, glaring at Merlin before opening the cap to sniff at it.

"Er, Gaius prepared it for you," Merlin spoke to Lady Catrina over Jonas' shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry, there must be some mistake, I requested no medicine."

Jonas sent a sly smirk at Merlin as he handed the bottle back. _Is there a better word for full down right creepy?_ Arthur thought.

"Oh," Merlin said, "Oh. Oh are you sure?"

Lady Catrina looked absolutely shock with confusion, "Quite sure, thank you. I'm in perfect health." She gestured down at herself to prove her point.

As Merlin looked confuse, she sent a smile over to him. Merlin grinned back and nodded before walking out. Immediately Jonas and Catrina's polite faces turn into frowns.

* * *

Merlin slammed the bottle on the desk in front of Gaius.

"She didn't ask for it! She didn't need it, she didn't even want it!"

"Interesting," Gaius remarked coolly.

Merlin stared at him, "If you say so."

"When I treated her as a child it was for an incurable disease." Gaius explained, "Catrina had a rare bone disorder, inflicting her joints, she often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

Merlin frowned, "She walked well as you and I."

"So I noticed."

"So the tonic was some kind of quest?" Merlin asked.

"Indeed," Gaius nodded and stood up, "And I'm starting to think wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

* * *

The next day Arthur and Merlin headed to Catrina's room, Merlin holding a basket of laundry in case anyone stopped him. As they passed the steps, they noticed Uther and Lady Catrina setting out for a ride.

When they got to the room, Merlin quickly hurried over to the bed to place the basket down. An unbearable smell reached both of their noses and they cough and sputter in disgust, covering their mouths and noses.

Merlin headed over to the bed cabinet, looking in it to see if he could find anything. He then looked under the bed and stopped. The bed was still made up as if no one had slept in it at all.

"Can I help you?"

Merlin and Arthur jumped, Arthur bringing out his sword. Unlike the seven hundred times he had done so in this whole past thing, he kept it out as they saw Jonas, finding him to darn creepy even if there was no point for the sword.

"I-I-I-I was just changing the sheets." Merlin hurriedly said.

Jonas smirked, "Then, please, go ahead don't let me get in your way."

Merlin glanced at the bed, "All done, thank you."

He hurried to the door quickly.

"Merlin,"

Merlin and Arthur froze. Merlin reluctantly poked his head back through the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jonas asked. And he turned away.

As he turned out of the folds of his cloak a tail darted out. Merlin and Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

As Jonas turned holding the basket, Merlin tried to compose himself, "Right."

He grabbed the basket and couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

As he shut the door, Gaius rushed over to him.

"What did you find?"

"Something wasn't right in there." Merlin gasped, "There was this strange smell and I could have sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in."

Gaius frowned, thinking hard.

"And there was something else," Merlin said pacing away.

"Oh?"

Merlin nodded, "Jonas. As I was leaving I thought I saw...something...this is going to sound mad but it looked like Jonas had a tail."

"A tail?" Gaius asked in shock. "You're sure?"

"Well, I mean, I only glimpse at it for a moment, I mean I could be wrong-"

"No, no, I believe you." Gaius said. "Merlin, we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye."

* * *

Merlin was brushing Arthur's horse with Past Arthur as Uther and Lady Catrina arrived back from their ride. Lady Catrina laughed as she nearly slipped and Uther had to help her down.

"Honestly, look at them," Past Arthur cried. _Do I have to? It disgusts me!_

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin remarked.

"There's nothing odd about that." _Yes there is!_ "Father's a wealthy powerful man."

* * *

Catrina stomped out of Uther's chambers. Honestly, how long was it going to take to get that damn king to fall in love with her? She lashed out, turning over a table that stood in the corridor before marching off, putting up her hood.

Merlin and Arthur watched her, peering around the corner. Slowly they followed.

They watched her head out into the courtyard. Merlin, knowing it might not be safe to follow her just yet until he knew what he was dealing, double back and snuck into Arthur's room. Arthur watched his past self while Merlin grabbed a mirror before heading to the window.

As Merlin opened the window, Past Arthur suddenly groaned, causing both to freeze. However Past Arthur simply rolled over in his sleep.

Merlin muttered a spell and the mirror hovered, obeying Merlin's hand movement. Merlin slowly lowered it out of the window until it was a few feet above the ground. Then he titled it so he would able to see Lady Catrina's face underneath the hood.

What he saw almost made him drop his magic hold over the mirror as both he and Present Arthur stared in pure horror.

A troll face was staring back at them. An ugly warty and purple troll face. Utterly disgusting, it looked worse than Arthur remembered.

"Merlin."

Merlin dropped his hold of the mirror and the two spun around. Past Arthur was glaring at Merlin.

Merlin was still in shock.

"I have no doubt, Merlin, that you prepared a very good explanation for this." Past Arthur said.

"Yes. No. I..."

"Apparently I'm wrong," He said, barging past Merlin to look out the window.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the broken mirror.

"Please tell me you weren't spying on the Lady Catrina."

"It's not what it seems."

"Yes Merlin, it's actually what it seems." Past Arthur replied coolly as he shut the window, "You've led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman."

_Have you been drinking too many of Gaius elixirs?_ Arthur asked his past self.

"I understand completely." Past Arthur said.

Merlin could only gasp heavily, still in shock.

"If I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs," Past Arthur grinned, "Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin snapped out of the shock, sending Past Arthur a grin, "Yes, absolutely sire." And he hurried off.

Past Arthur shook his head at Merlin's retreating back.

Now knowing what he was facing, Merlin hurried after the troll, Arthur right behind him. Now the troll was no longer in Lady Catrina's body, she was a lot faster, her stout and fat body wobbling as she marched and grunted.

They found themselves sneaking under ground, the darkness preventing their sight. Luckily the beast's grunts were heavy; all they had to do was keep quiet as they follow them.

It was the smell that reached them first. The stench was fouler than the one in Lady Catrina's room and a lot stronger. Merlin had to use his sleeve to cover his mouth. Arthur frowned as he had to make do with pinching his nose.

As they entered the archway, Merlin dropped the hand covering his mouth and nose as he stared.

The troll was curled up on a filthy bed of rotten food, horse poo, muddy straw and anything that had such a horrible stench it would take a year to wash out. Flies bustled around as the troll heavily farted five times whilst she slept. Merlin covered his nose again.

Merlin quickly rushed out, not able to put up with the smell any longer. He was in such a hurry he didn't look back. But Arthur did.

And he saw Jonas peering around the corner right at them.

* * *

"What you saw was a seldom scene, Merlin," Gaius said when Merlin told him everything. Arthur stood next to Merlin's chair and listened, half worried about what Jonas was planning to do, "Trolls despise all other living things especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nest, feasting upon rotten filth."

"And Jonas? Is he a troll too?"

Gaius shrugged, "Who can tell what matter of creature he is."

Merlin frowned, "It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy." Gaius responded, "If Catrina's like the rest of her kind she lusts after wealth and power."

A cold realisation hit the two young men. Both of them remembered what Past Arthur had said earlier.

"Uther's wealth and power," Merlin whispered.

Gaius bolted upright, "We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told." He said, getting up.

Merlin stared at Gaius, "You're going to tell Uther that his new lady friend's a troll?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Good luck," Merlin and Arthur scoffed.

"Thank you Merlin," Gaius sighed.

They weren't surprise when Gaius came back looking utterly defeated.

"Please," Gaius said, holding up his hand, "Don't say anything Merlin."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Merlin replied.

"You were going to say I told you so." Gaius frowned.

Merlin face broke out into a grin, he couldn't help it, "Okay, I was but I'm not going to now."

Gaius sighed as he slouched into a seat.

"Uther didn't take it too well."

"Oh you see I told you-"

Gaius and Arthur stared at him, both with both eyebrows raised.

"Sorry."

"But I know him, Merlin, he's a proud man but not stupid. He'll reflect on what I've said I'm sure he will."

"Let's hope you're right."

* * *

Suddenly Merlin was no longer working at the desk but leaning against another. He was also no longer in a blue jumper but a red jumper. Gaius now stood only across him. Arthur rolled his eyes, _Great and it's back to being shocked by all these time episodes_.

"It's no good, Merlin; I can tell him until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming beautiful woman."

"Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk," Merlin remarked and if this wasn't serious Arthur would laugh.

"We only know that because you saw her in the troll form."

Merlin sighed and nodded, "So what do we do?"

"We must open Uther's eyes." Gaius said as he walked over and sat on the table next to Merlin, "Show her for what she is."

It took a moment for Merlin to realise what Gaius was suggesting.

"Using magic?"

_No we just close our eyes and wish all our might_, Arthur thought wryly.

"It's the only way she'll reveal her true form."

"But she never leaves his side," Merlin said.

"I know," Gaius said crossing his arms.

It took another moment for both boys to realise what Gaius was suggesting.

"You want me to use magic in front of the king?"

"Yes Merlin. I do"

"Are you mad?" Arthur cried, "He'll-"

"I'll never get away with it." Merlin finished of his sentence, getting up.

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry Merlin; I know how dangerous this is. But we cannot allow her to gain any further control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be."

Merlin nodded, "Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic."

Gaius glanced over to his books. He grabbed a few and placed them on the desk with a dull thud.

"Then we have work to do."

Gaius didn't do much work. After a long night of reading books he was the first to start snoring. However Merlin continued to read, despite his eyes drooping. Arthur felt a little guilty and read along with him even through if he found the right bit he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Merlin suddenly stopped looking at the text with dreary eyes and slammed his hand on the page. Gaius snorted awake.

"Here, the spell of revelation." Merlin hurried over and slammed the book in front of Gaius, "Of which the true nature of the thing may be revealed."

Gaius scanned the text.

"But this applies only to objects, things, not living creatures."

"I know," Merlin said, "The principles are same, isn't it?"

Gaius stared at him.

"I have to try; what other choice do we have?"

"Very well but choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures-"

A knock suddenly interrupted them.

"Come in."

A guard entered, "The king requests your presence in the council chambers."

While Merlin and Gaius sent each other worried glances, Arthur's blood ran cold.

* * *

Uther and Lady Catrina strolled into the council chambers. All conversation stilled as everyone went to stand at the side. They bowed as they past.

"Thank you all for coming. You are no doubt wondering why I've gather you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light," Uther said. He turned to smile at the Lady Catrina, "And love."

Both Arthurs scowled both for different reasons.

"It gives me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be reunited in the closest bond of all," Uther continued.

"I am to marry the Lady Catrina of Tregor."

People blinked in shock before they clapped. Morgana and Gwen were pleasantly surprised. Only four people did not clap.

Lady Catrina went onto her tiptoes as she whispered into Uther's ear.

"I am to marry the Lady Catrina tomorrow."

Claps again echoed the chamber. Past Arthur eventually started clapping. Present Arthur was glaring at the soon to be troll stepmother and Merlin and Gaius were giving each other worried glances. Gaius nodded and Merlin snuck over to the corner. Arthur followed.

Uther continued to speak but Arthur and Merlin paid no attention, focus upon the Lady Catrina. They hid behind a banister. Merlin whispered a spell.

The smile was wiped off Catrina's face.

Merlin whispered again a little louder, his eyes flashing gold.

Catrina's skin begun to wriggle.

Jonas quickly noticed his mistress skin suddenly wriggling like mad. He looked around and his eyes fell upon Merlin who didn't see him as he whispered louder again.

More skin wriggled as if worms were crawling underneath Catrina's face. Suddenly she frowned and Merlin gasped, his magic breaking. Arthur too stumbled back a little.

"...Thank you," Uther finished. And the two walked out the chamber, no one noticing the frown on the Lady Catrina's face.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Merlin cried as he and Gaius marched into Gaius' chambers, "I tried. I gave it everything I had."

"It's not your fault Merlin," Gaius reassured, "You did your best."

"The spell of revelation _is_ powerful magic," Merlin said, "And she could feel it, I could see she could feel it."

"Her magic must be strong indeed to be able to resist you."

_Indeed_, Arthur thought solemnly, _when are small boys able to destroy ghosts with no spell or knowledge of magic?_

Merlin marched out the room.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called.

"To see Arthur; he's are only hope."

"Merlin?"

Arthur shrugged and hurried after the boy.

* * *

Of course Past Arthur didn't believe him. Arthur remembered the conversation clearly and he didn't need to listen in to know that it was a no show. _Some only hope I am._

He did not know however what happened after they left Arthur chambers.

As they walked down the corridor, a painful cry could be heard from the shadows.

"Hello?" Merlin called turning round the corner.

Arthur blinked in surprised when the source of the weeping was revealed to be Jonas.

"Master Merlin," Jonas mumbled wiping his eyes quickly, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" Merlin frowned.

Jonas bounded over to Merlin, crouching down as he looked down the corridor to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm a slave," He whispered, "A prisoner."

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked.

"My mistress; she's not as she seems." He pointed at Merlin, "But you know as much."

"Go on, I'm listening."

_What? Merlin you can't seriously-_

"She's a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains."

Slowly he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a horrible bloody looking imprint in his wrist.

"She hurts me. Her magic; I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your king."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jonas again looked down the corridor before answering, "I can help you."

"How?" Merlin asked.

"Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions; it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her she must remain as a beast, "Jonas whispered, "And then your king will not be so keen, I think."

"Tell me Jonas, why should I believe any of this?" Merlin asked.

Jonas shrugged, "You must do as you think fit, master Merlin. But if my mistress is not stopped by morning she will be queen."

* * *

Arthur did not believe Jonas for one second. However he had no say in this matter as he could not be seen or heard and soon found himself following Merlin down below the castle.

Merlin held his nose as he entered the troll cave. He entered quickly and began to search, wanting to be out of there as fast as he could.

"You won't find anything in there."

Merlin and Arthur jumped and spun round. Standing in the archway was the troll.

"You may possess some magic, wretch," The troll growled at Merlin, "But you are no match for me!"

Merlin made to run out of the cave but the troll flicked out her hands and suddenly the archway collapses, sending Merlin and Arthur to the floor.

When they looked up the archway was completely sealed.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin from where he had sat down. After the two had tried pushing and shoving (Arthur had gone through the stones of course but had walk back in cave when Merlin was still trapped) Merlin had been standing in front of the sealed entrance, chanting.

"Ic abietee paet stanhol, Ic abietee paet stanhol," Merlin chanted over and over.

Arthur hadn't left but he knew that it must be morning by now. Merlin's eyes were tired and the way he kept chanting showed the lack of sleep upon him. He too must have figured it was morning.

"...Peat stanhol, Ic abietee paet stanhol."

Each time it sent a whoosh through the air at the rocks, causing a heavy thud. But no matter how many times Merlin tried, the roacks wouldn't budge.

Merlin slid down the wall to his knees with a groan.

* * *

"Ic abietee paet stanhol."

"It's no good, Merlin." Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes blearily.

Merlin wouldn't give up. Closing his eyes, he built up his magic. When he open them a fiery gold lit them.

"IC ABIETEE PAET STANHOL!" He yelled.

The rocks were flung out of the archway onto the floor.

The two men grinned as they rushed off to stop the wedding.

They rushed through corridors, barging into servants and causing them to drop their baskets and trays. The two ignored them focused on running.

Just as they turned to a corner, Merlin suddenly screeched to a stop causing Arthur to bump (go through) the wall. He backed up to see Jonas standing there.

"Master Merlin," Jonas sneered. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Step aside, Jonas." Merlin breathed. He tried to barge past.

Jonas pointed his finger at Merlin, "The King's wedding is by invitation only."

Merlin tried the right but Jonas walked right in front of him, staying in the way.

"I said get out of my way." Merlin said barging past.

Jonas grabbed him by Merlin's jacket.

"I'm so sorry, but I regret to say that you are not invited."

And he threw Merlin to the floor, snarling.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Merlin got up quickly. He tried to ran past Jonas but Jonas grabbed him and threw him over his head. Arthur could only watch, helplessly.

Jonas lifted Merlin off his ground and with a roar, shook him.

"Leave my mistress alone!" Jonas roared.

Merlin kicked him, sending both of the flying in the opposite directions. Merlin landed smack into the wall.

Merlin got up to his feet. Just as Jonas got up he stretched out his hand.

"Ic the withdraf!"

Jonas went crashing into the wall. A blue vase wobbled on its post and before Jonas could move out the way, fell onto his head, knocking him out cold.

Merlin and Arthur rushed out of the room, heading to the doors.

They barged through the doors only to stop cold.

There in front of them, a huge applause had set off as Uther and Lady Catrina kissed. Gaius sent Merlin a pitiful glance.

As the now wedded couple parted, Catrina shot Merlin a glare.

_We're too late..._Arthur thought.

* * *

**_End of part 1..._**


	16. To all my readers I'm sorry

_**To all my Growth in Magic reviewers.**_

_**I'm sorry to say but after lots of consdieration I am discontinuing this story.**_

_**I know a lot of you love this story and I'm truly sorry but honestly I think its better this way.**_

_**I haven't been fair to you guys. My updates takes over a half of year to do and I don't think when I do update my standard is good. Cpme on all more than 300 reviewers can probably use all your hands to count how many times there was a grammar error, spelling mistake, wrong dialouge and exct exct and still you run out of fingers.**_

_**And...I'm not into Merlin anymore.**_

_**I know you all will probably dislike me for that. And to be honest I don't really know why. When I lthink back I still think it as good but I've...just lost interested. I didn't watch a lot of season 4 and through some of the episodes are really good I just couldn't get into it. I think the main reason I can pinpoint is Morgana. While at first it was cool having her evil after a while it got dull. And it didn't make sense much. I mean sure it matches the legend but still. I understand why she hates Uther and Merlin. Uther hates her kind and Merlin poisioned her. But I don't see why she hates Arthur and Gwen. Arthur had proven to her lots of times in the two seasons he's not like his father and Gwen has been her best friend since forever. A year with a sister she barely knew was her sister before shouldn't really change it that much. I would have liked to see a lot more guilt with her and have her mean to have Gwen on her side in the first half of season 3 finale not just because she knows Gwen will go off to find Arthur. While I like her and Katie did a good performance I think Morgana's evil didn't make sense and contrasted too much with the first two series. Plus her evil self just stood out too much. She was just way too cocky how could have it taken so long for everyone else to catch on? She was more obvious then Nimueh when she was striding down the corridor after poisioning Merlin, heck Nimueh was much subtle then she was.**_

_**Also, something me and my dad discussed a lot the story got a little old what with Merlin always saving the day. True they did have sometimes when Merlin couldn't save the day but that was always in the two part episode. Merlin gets hurt or a cliffhanger happens in ending of first episode, second episode Merlin is healed in the first few minutes and quickly goes back to saving the day. I know it has to be that way but...I think thats another reason why I lost interest.**_

_**Other than that Merlin is great but I'm just not a fan any more. And you guys don't really want to be reading a Merlin fic by an author who isn't interested in Merlin. Even when I still was okay with Merlin my last updates have been slightly lack of heart. I don't get why a lot of you are interested in it really. I think the idea for the story I had was okay and the beginning was good but now its just like commenting the episodes but in what I think would be Arthur's point of view. And doing that a few times is fine but two seasons? Yes I know I don't have that many more episodes to do. I had no intention to do season 3 (I sorry guys who wanted me to do that but in my first chapter I have it set straight after the dragon attack and while Merlin is still in grief. Season 3 would not work with that timeline). But what with me always putting this off I think you guys would probably not want to wait every year for one measly chapter.**_

_**If anyone wishes to adopt the story PM me and I'll get back as soon as I can (I'm not on fanfiction much when I'm on the computer only when I'm on the DSi). But other than that I won't be continuing. I'm sorry for those who I got hopes up when I promised I would get around it and I'm sorry for all of you who have waited so paitently just for me to continue. :(**_

_**HMemma546**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys**

**Sorry this isn't an update. I'm just starting to recieve some bad comments to this story that I want to nip in the bud before loads more start coming in.**

**First of all I DON'T HATE MERLIN! I still like the characters, still like the actors and still look back on my memries of the show with joy. What I meant in my last letter is that I just not into it anymore. While I liked the show it started to get borning at least for me. I couldn't get into it anyore and I lost my fangirl for the show. Through I have seen one or two episodes of the last season and I like them I was no longer timing wen the show was on and sitting next to my tele to watch it. I was into other things and just wasn't a huge fan anymore. If the actors are going to be in anything new (I've heard Merlin may be cannaclled and apparently Colin Morgan may or not be the next Doctor through that may be a rumour) I may watch it but I just grew bored of the show.**

**Again I still look back on the seasons I enjoyed and still remember how much the Merlin fandom had a huge impact on me but...I had moved on. Too soon perhaps but I had moved on to other fandoms. And if I was no longer interested in the Merlin fandom why sould I continue a story if I don't have interest in what I'm writing?**

**I also didn't update as often as I should and lets face it guys some of my chapters were lacking in grammar and sometimes just seemed like me typing what happens in the show and just slapping Arthur's reaction along with it. And while I enjoyed it at first when you are time and time again, especially if your growing out the fandom, having to watch every episode and copy every word they say down, noting their expression to go with it, it grows tiring. **

**Again I don't hate the show. I just moved away from the fandom to new ones. Sad I know but I couldn't help it. I'm easil distracted :3**

**Again I'm sorry for not continuing this story. It was fun even if I did grow tired and started to see it as a chore to write a new chapter. I'm especially sorry for new readers who find this story and find I quit. I have asked someone to continue the story but they haven't replied to my PMs and I don't want to ask anyone just yet in case they just haven't been able to be on for a while.**

**But PLEASE don't leave nasty comment. I know Merlinfangirl comment wasn't rude at all, I just wanted to clear things up with you so you would understand I don't hate the show, but The Nine Tailed Uzumaki...I know you probably got a huge letdown if you were enjoying the story and like the show but you didn't have to be so rude about it. If the person who wanted to continue the story replies or if I get someone else to continue the story the story will eveuntally be continued for you. You can get mad or critizie my story if you want but please say it politely and not make pretty threats agasint me without actually giving me the reason why you did so. Thank you.**

**As I said hopefully I can get whoeever continuing this story sorted and you guys can continue reading this just under a different authour. I wanted to clear things up in case things started to get out of hand. I don't hate Merlin I've just moved on from the fandom. I know some of you may find that hard to understand, some fandoms I'm into I can't believe anyone would move on from it but that's what happen to this one. And I am sorry that it did happen but I can't help it.**

**Just please don't start leaving bad comments on this story unless you wish to critizize the grammar exct and you are polite about it. I don't want this story to have bad reviews dragging it down all because I stopped writing. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read it. If you still don't understand feel free to PM me but I've hopefully explain everything for you guys in these two letters. Hopefuly the story will be continue - by someone else - soon :)**


End file.
